Friends Reunion:Trouble on Paradise Island
by DeactivatedandHiatus
Summary: Weeks, months, now years...9 years pass and everyone miss the old days. Everyone gets a strange letter for a vacation and accepts it. Is this vacation a fake or family fun? Please Review when you had read. Rated T for Language, Mature Humor, Violence. Needs 5 more reviews to be able to continue...
1. Chapter 1

Once again the world was saving by Sonic and friends from another plot of the foolish Doctor Eggman. The hedgehog appears from the smoke seeing Eggman run off."I'll get you next time rodents!" The doctor spat.

"Don't worry Egghead, we will be waiting for another dim-witted plan." The blue hedgehog spoke out; his two tail fox brother gave him a high five.

"We did it again Sonic." The fox hop around excited. Sonic snicker and walk off with his friend."What are we going to do now?""

Sonic chuckles, "All this hero works makes me hungry." Tails shrugs and kept following.

The hedgehog had waited for another scheme of the malevolence scientist, and waited. Days….weeks… and months turn into years. Time to move on Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>9 years later<strong>

The clock alarm went off and the blue blur turn it off and went back to sleep. He heard and felt someone wake up beside him, "Wake up Sonic…"

"10 more…minutes…" The hedgehog voice was little bit deeper. He put the cover on his head and went back to sleep. The cover was pulled off of him and the lights were on. The hedgehog was in his night pants ball up with his hands over his eyes. He look over at his wife, she was the crazy pink hedgehog who stalk him. Now, she was just like a normal woman. Her appearance was different or you would say mature. Plus she has glasses on.

The hedgehog crawls out of bed into the bathroom. He closes the door from behind and stood straight looking into the mirror. Sonic now had the goatee he had always wished for and his quills were rough instead of smooth. His body was not that muscular.

"I don't want to go to school!" That made Sonic wake up hearing. The voice was squeaky.

"Don't even try."

Then you hear the squeaky voice giggling, "Mom that tickles! Stop!" Sonic shook his head and went into another room. He saw his wife hugging a young hedgehog. His quills were dark blue with pink tips off his bangs showing 6 tips showing off. The quills were different from his father's having the face down. His eyes were emerald green. The young hedgehog tail was wagging wearing his pajamas." Still doing want to go to school."

Amy sighs and saw Sonic at the door leaning and smiling. _Here we go again_, Amy thought and she roll her eyes. "It's the last day of school. Your friends want to see you them, Dash." Amy asks.

"Nope." Dash said. He got of his mother's arm," I hope you have a lot of energy to find me." He heard the door close and saw Sonic standing there.

"This time I'm in it." Sonic said, he had his hands out at him blocking the way out.

"You can't do that! That's not even." Dash was frightened. When Sonic and Amy were going to jump him, he jumps up just in time. Sonic and Amy crash into each other,"Ow!" The heard Dash laughing. The young hedgehog opened his eyes and saw them getting up.

"Heh, he..." His laughing stop. Dash opens the door and ran downstairs screaming his lungs out. He stops screaming when his parents were coming down. Sonic pants and Amy was surprise, "Are you okay?" she was worried.

"I'm fine." He stops panting. Amy raised her eye brow."You go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said, when Amy went on to the living room, Sonic took in some air. _Great, I haven't been running lately_. Sonic sighs at his thought. The hero had stop running since Dash had came, he love his family and wanted to take care of them.

Dash was hiding behind the couch holding his breath._ Note to self mom can sense movement_, he thought. He looks over the couch seeing nothing. _Maybe they are somewhere else_, he shrug at his thought. When he turn his head back around, Amy was standing there looking down at him.

"AHHH!" He was about to run but his mother was on him."I don't want to go, it's evvviiil!" He cries, his pants were off.

"Wait a second!" he voice was calm then went deep;" You didn't take a bath!" Amy growls. She grabbed him by his leg making him cry.

"Child Abuse!" The young hedgehog kept repeating. Sonic finally shows up, _that's odd_. Amy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes Later<strong>

Dash was at the table eating his cereal, he was happy like always. When he saw Sonic, his smile faded away. _Oh great, another time with dad_. Dash thought. Amy was wearing her work clothes and she kisses Dash on his forehead."Cooties!" He said.

"You know you love them." Amy said, she kisses him again leaving a lip stick mark on his face. Sonic had on his work clothes on and had a terrible time putting on his watch.

"Have a great day at work." Sonic said, he was kissing all over her neck. Then they start kissing, they heard a cough. The two hedgehogs look over at the young hedgehog who stuck out his tongue in loathing. Amy got off of Sonic while he let her go.

"Remember what I have said." Amy whispers to Sonic. She head out to the door and left. Sonic remembers, him and Dash are not that close. Mainly it's that Dash thinks that Sonic is embarrassing or too much popular. Just because he's a hero doesn't mean I'll be the next one, Dash thought. He took a big scoop of cereal and stuffs it in his mouth quickly.

"Slow down son, you don't want to choke." Sonic said. Dash didn't reply, only the same scoop. Sonic took a deep breath, "Happy for the last day of school?"

Dash only reply with a nod and kept eating. Sonic was going to talk more but Dash spoke," Chad is going to fight a kid later on."

"Oh, really? What grade?" Sonic asks, he had his arms cross on the table looking at Dash.

"4thgrade. He made fun of us because we are kindergarteners, Chad trip him at lunch. They were going to fight, but the teachers were there."Dash drank down his milk." So they will fight at the playground and everyone going to watch."

"Did he tell his parents?" Sonic questioned.

"Nope, but Mr. Knuckles is going to be real proud." Dash said. He looks at the time, "I gotta go!" He ran outside the house and the bus was showing up.

"Have a great day son!" Sonic said. The other kids at the stop look at Sonic then at Dash.

"Isn't that Sonic?" One said. Dash sighs and hops on to the bus. The bus drove away and the mail man was walking by whistling.

"What's up Old Hero!" The mail man said, he was an old white dog. _I'm not old like you dude_, Sonic thought.

"Hey! Do I have anything to day?" Sonic requested. The old dog went through his bag and hand him the mail.

"I'll e seeing you next week Sonic." The mail men went away. Bills, bills, Dash's school, bills, a strange letter. Sonic paused at the letter, Congratulation? Sonic look at his watch,"Oh shit! I'm going to be late for work!"

**A/N: This is a remake of Friends Reunion. I wanted to add more details and the characters. I didn't on the first one, but I sure did get some laughs. I'm sorry for the people who review for the other story, don't hurt me. I'll try to make more chapters off the old, review if you want me to.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**7 years ago**

**Club Rouge/Night**

"_Come on, give me another chance?" The black hedgehog shouted, he had his hands out and following the white bat. He caught his bag that the bat tosses him. The argument, how lazy and mean Shadow the hedgehog was. He never wants to be disturbed and nosy just like Rouge is. Omega was outside the club listening, he looks up into the night sky. __**Why**__**do my friends always argue too much?**__ The robot thought. "Please Rouge! Give me one more chance… please?" The hedgehog asks, he was now outside of the club. Rouge hid her face from Shadow with her hand." I-I love you! Please don't do this!"_

"_I don't want to see you again… Don't even try to go near this place or me…"She talks a long pause and looks over at Omega._

"_Come on Omega, let's get out of this dump…"The hedgehog growls, he put his bag on his back and left._

_The robot looks at Shadow then at Rouge," __**Are you going to be okay even with the sickness?**__" He asks._

"_Omega, let's go!" The hedgehog shouted. Then he muttered, "Women…"_

_Rouge rolls her eyes, "Men…" She hugs her robot friend, "Don't let him boss you around, okay?"_

"_**Okay.**__" He said. His rockets on his back went off and made him over to catch up with Shadow. While Rouge watches them leave she had that feeling again. She ran to the trash can and starts throwing up,_ _Not again._

"Excuse me miss, can I have another beer?" A guy said waving his hand in front of the bat's face. The bat was now older. She didn't have her make up on, a little bit of wait because of 'someone', and she grew hair. There were some scars on her from the past. The guy snaps his fingers and Rouge got out of her memory.

"Oh, my bad." Rouge said shaking away from the thought, she went into the shelf. She felt someone tug on to her shirt. The white bat looks down at the gray bat that was on her side. His eyes were drowsy with sunglasses on; his ears were floppy like a puppy. His wings were joining out meaning he was a male. But the strange thing is that he has red quills mohawk on his head going straight down on the tip of his back and the red highlights around him like a tattoo. He had his hoodie zip up with cargos and boots. His eyes were light blue with lighter blue pupils meaning blind, don't worry, he knows things around.

"What is it Stealthy?"

"I'm going out." He said." And don't call me that in front of people…" Rouge heard the people snickering.

"What type of going out? You're 7." Rouge said putting her hands on her hip.

Stealth had a serious face," I meant around the city mom…" He had his face down and walks away." If you don't want me to go… I'll stay here being captive for the rest of my life." His voice sounded sad. The young bat was heading towards the steps going back to his room.

Rouge went back to her job seeing some of the people at the bar table look upset," What?" She asks with a confuse look.

"Let him go outside." A lady spoke up, the other people agreed."Kids love to play outside."

"What? No, he just got out of house arrest." Rouge complained.

_**Flash Back Nighttime**_

_Rouge heard knocking at the door and looks over at the clock, 2:36 AM. Who's up at this time? Rouge growls at her thought. She got out of bed and look pass Stealth's room, He's asleep… Or is he? The bat moves the sheets seeing a pillow. The knocking came back again and Rouge went down stairs and opens the door. _

_Two police officers were standing at the door. One of them was holding a broken Extreme Gear bike and the other holding the young bat by his leg."Is this your child?" The one asks who held Stealth straight at her face._

"_H-Hi mom." Stealth answers with a wave, he look tire like always._

"_What did he do this time?" Rouge did a face palm and sighs. The other cop put the busted up Extreme Gear bike inside._

"_We found him stealing inside the Extreme Gear repair shop, vandalizing the police car. And broke one of the officer's arms." The police officer pointed out at the car. Crush on the side with a shattered windshield. Inside the car you see a police officer screaming like a girl pointing at his dislocate arm, "I see my bone!"_

"_I left them a note saying that I was going to be borrowing the parts for a while." Stealth said._

"_That's what they always say." The police officer let go of Stealth." We will be seeing him in court next week. And have a great day."_

"_Wait! Can I spend the night in jail again?" Stealth voice was nervously. He felt his mother rage level was going up even though she was hiding her face expression._

"_Nah, your mother was very worried about you." The cop said. He was about to the door until," And remembers, be good not bad." Then he closes the door from behind. Stealth turns around with an awkward laugh until he heard 'the belt' in Rouge's hand._

"That's over, but he's a kid." The woman said." That's how kids grow up being depress and suicidal all the time."

Bu-"

"Y U NO LISTENS!" The lady made the famous face meme at the bat." Let him play." The other people were cheering.

Rouge sighs, "Fine." Stealth was at the third step."Stealth, you can go walk around the city." Stealth heard it and made an evil smirk.

When he turns around his smirk was gone having his original expression, "Are you sure? I can just stay in my room all day." He said.

Rouge was about to speak up but she heard a hiss in the crowd of people." Just go before I change my mind…"

Stealth hop off the steps and head outside the door, "You're forgetting about something Stealth…" The young bat took a deep breath, not now! He thought. He turns around,"MAAAAAM!" He groans.

"You promise you will not cause trouble. Are you going to follow it?" Rouge said. Stealth thought for a second, "Yes mom…" He sighs."And I shall…keep it." His mother kisses him on his cheek and let him go.

At the Playground

Dash was sitting underneath the tree for some shade. It was 98 degrees and the teacher allows them to play all day. She was happy that the students were playing outside while she is inside the room in the A/C. Every grade like 1st through 4th were outside playing, mainly they were ready for the fight. Dash looks over at the hot red with purple and pinkish dreads echidna; he had the crescent moon symbol on his chest and arms. He had girls around him touching his face or baby talking to him.

"We don't want you fighting a 4th grader Chad. You'll get hurt." A girl said messing with his dreads.

"Baby, I'm a tough 8 year old. I'm not scare of nobody." Chad said flexing his no muscles.

"You scare of monsters in the closet." Dash pointed out, Chad face was turning red. Dash looks up on the tree seeing another echidna; she was purple with pink and red going through her dreads. She had a school uniform on, but it was a skirt."Sara- Su! Are you going to take care of him when he is hurt?" Dash shouted.

The girl echidna looks over at the boy echidna then at Dash, "Just because I'm a year older means I should care about him!" She stated, Dash shrugs and lies back on the tree.

Watching from the far distance of the playground

Stealth shows up off his Extreme Gear bike and took off his backpack. There was a lion, hedgehog, bat, wolf, and chimpanzee watching the kid's plays. They were about Stealth's age or a year older.

"That bitch should have never kicked us out." The chimp growls. Reason why, school fights, sabotage, threats. The principal kick those out 3 weeks when school had started. Stealth was kick out because of high temper, reason why? Being called a Bastard or height problems.

"What was taking you so long?" The bat asks.

"Nothing…"

The lion look at Stealth's cheek seeing a kiss mark, "Mama's boy alert." They all started laughing.

Stealth's face was turning red, "Shut up! At least I have a mom!" He wipes the kiss mark off his face.

"At least I have a da-"The lion was going to talk back but the hedgehog bleep him off.

"Now's not the time. Did you bring the secret weapon?" The hedgehog asks. Stealth dig into his backpack and pulls out a paintball gun. The others pull out their paintball gun then took off their clothes which they were in paintball gun gear. Stealth did the same then he thought about what his mother said, But I promise… He thought, and then he saw them running off to the school ground. He puts on his Halloween Hockey mask and watches the kids in a big group.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The kids kept repeating at the middle of the playground. The principal look outside his window and jump of shock.

"Wait a second… There probably playing another card game match." He sat back down in his chair and look at his flat screen."…Kids these days."

Chad was in the middle looking up at a rhino, "Ready to die kid?" The rhino spat.

"Wait, die? I thought we were fighting!" Chad said.

He heard the rhino laugh," You don't get my words brat! I mean what I meant." Chad gulp and a wolf came by.

"Alright weirdoes, when I say start I mean kill you to death." She said." Ready…"

The rhino made a fist and snorted. Chad looks up into the sky and prays, "Please Lord, let something happen." He whispered.

"Seeeet!" She said in slow motion. "GO!" She ran out quickly. Chad screams until he heard the rhino scream. When the young echidna look at the rhino, there was a red paint splat at his head. All the kids look at the direction where it came from. Seeing armor little kids at the top of the hill,"RUUUN!"

All the kids' scatters around and heading towards the building. They were all being shot up by the armor kids. Stealth heard kids crying, the guns going off, and windows shattering. I gotta go, he thought."We need to stop!" Stealth said, they didn't pay a attention to him."I sai-"

"Listen shrimp, this is payback for what they have done. Now join in with us!" The bat let go of Stealth and ran off with the rest of the group. Stealth felt his anger growing, no one touching me like that! He thought pulling out the gun aiming at the bat head.

He fires the paint ball gun at the bat head. Everyone even the kids look back at Stealth who was breathing hard with his face red. The bat got up and look over at Stealth piss off, "Get him also." They all turn their heads around and try to aim at Stealth; he heard the guns go off seeing around him.

He quickly dodges them and starts shooting. The kids were in the class room watching outside, some were out hiding. Dash, Sara, and Chad were behind the tree.

"Did you see that!" Dash said.

"Yeah… he ruined my fight!" Chad brags.

Sara slam her fist in his head, "Lucky he save you!" then they all heard police cars coming and the armor kids stop firing and ran back to the hill.

Stealth notice that his bike and backpack was gone and the gang was snickering, "See ya shrimp!"

He growls and ran off, "I hate doing this." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's Job<strong>

Sonic was in the lounge drinking coffee, "Good DAMN coffee." He took another sip and the workers were looking at him crazy."What?"

They all pointed behind him seeing a shootout at the school, Sonic was shock. Someone turns up the volume.

"The demons came out of nowhere! Lucky I scared them off." The principal said.

"That's a lie! The police did!" A kid said.

"… I know your mother child." He growls.

Then the camera went to Dash, Chad, and Sara. Thank God Dash didn't get hurt, Sonic smiles.

"Check this out!" Dash pull up his shirt seeing buries. _Never mind._

"You see, that gangsters came in with paintball guns and try to shoot us." Sara tires to explain.

"Hi mommy!" Chad wave at the screen, Sara push him away. Dash was making funny faces at the screen, until Chad pushes him away."My time to shine!"

"Until one of the gangsters didn't attack only watch. He shoots his members until the cops came then they left." Sara added."My herooo." She was day dreaming. Chad and Dash made a gagging expression.

"In other news, we had found the gan- I mean kids who had attack." The news lady said. On the screen, it shows two bats fighting and the others were getting arrested. They were hanging out in abandon destruction site.

"Freeze!" The cop said, the two bats stop. Stealth kicks the bat in his face and grabs his stuff."We said freeze!"

"SAWNICK!"Sonic look away from the screen when he heard his boss scary deep voice. His boss was a gorilla, "Go to my office… NOW!" The workers were whispering to each other seeing Sonic walk out of the room. _This isn't going to be good_… He thought.

**A/N: Uh-oh Sonic is in deep crap! Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish that happen at our school." A young dark purple bird criticizes. His feathers were smooth down, not because of the wind blocking in his faces. Goggles were on his dome. His darkish blue eyes were shinning in the sun. He had his uniform clothes was mess up. He looked at the dark grey bird right side of him; he had an ancient necklace, baseball cap, and glasses on.

"… You do realize that it's the last day of school Willy?" The grey bird asks. Willy put his hand around his best friend shoulder.

"Hurricane, does it look like I care?" Willy said in an annoyed voice.

"You should care about your report card." Hurricane chuckles and pulls out his report card. They were at the door. Willy pulls out his report card and sighs; I hope the extra credit works. I need my board! He thought. The grey bird ran into the kitchen and pulls out, meat, cheese, mayo, bread, lettuces, and tomatoes.

Willy sat down in the living room with his feet on the couch and his eyes close "Make me a sandwich also!" He said.

"You're not my boss 7 year old!" Hurricane barks.

"I'm 7 ½ years old, and you're in MY house." Willy said back. He starts flipping through the channel. The bird stops and watches a channel of girls at the beach."Niiiiiccce… She's an 8…" He heard a cough and saw Hurricane with two sandwiches.

"No thank you?" Hurricane questions. Willy took a bite and looks over at him. Hurricane sat down and ate his sandwich."She's an 8."

"When you're done, get the mail." Willy said. A parakeet flew in on Willy head."Hey Dude!"

The parakeet looks down at him Willy then the sandwich," Mine?"

Willy laugh, "No, this is my sandwi-"Willy stops talking when the parakeet took his sandwich and flew off."Give that back Dude!" Willy yells and chases after the bird. Hurricane chugs down on his snack and checks the mail. Unknown letter, Hurricane said. He looks across the street seeing a hedgehog get out of his house wearing pink Speedos.

"Time for my daily walk around the… neighborhood." The hedgehog said. He looks over at Hurricane and gave him a strange smile."Checking me out kid?"

Hurricane screams,"Willy! The weird neighbor out again!" He ran back inside the house and locks the door. The hedgehog sighs and saw some kids walk home from the bus, Perfect timing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's Boss Office<strong>

The blue hedgehog was sitting in the chair nervous. His boss sat down in his chair looking through Sonic's profile and work file."Mr. Sonic, can you explain me this?" The gorilla put the file in front of the nervous hedgehog. On the paper, crayon picture of his boss on the Empire State building look alike holding a human girl in his hand being shot by airplanes. Dash! Sonic thought. Another picture of his boss being in a cage, with Sonic in his boss chair, smoking.

"I uhh, my son has been doing this."

"I know that hedgehog, but what he had write here." The gorilla pointed out.

_My dad talks about his mean bos. He calls him munkey face or shit throwr and he said a bad word. My dad said he can take down his bos sumday._

Sonic took a deep breath, "I can explain…"

"Explain this also hedgehog!" The gorilla slams the work file, all empty. Sonic made the WTF? Face and got up. He was about to speak," You're just a slacker hedgehog! I thought you were a great kid and hero… You should have stayed as a hero." The gorilla lighted up his cigar and sighs."I'm sorry Sonic… but you're fired."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else <strong>

**Backyard**

A hedgehog was sitting in mediation position; his bandana was on his head like he was a pirate. His quills were a light grey and he was covered with blue tattoo symbols that were on his gloves. He was shirtless wearing jeans. His shoes and gloves were next to him. I hope the neighbors don't mess with me again.

**Flashback**

_The hedgehog was meditating until he smells smoke, "What up pot head?" The hedgehog opens his eyes and he saw in front of a nudist male really closely._

He shook away from the thought; Need to go back to my focus. The hedgehog focus on his energy, he sees a cyan energy in his mind, his energy. The beautiful power of psychokinesis, he chuckles. Then he felt more power in his present, two energy of the same color same power came up. He opens his eyes seeing purple hedgehog with dark purple ran down her arms and leg with the same symbols. Her eyes were golden. Also a light grey cat ran after her with flames in his hand. Dark gray stripes were all over his body, his eyes were golden also. The odd symbol was on his head."He-"

"Daddy I miss you all day!" The hedgehog was hugging him crying.

"Phoenix, I-I c-can't breath." The hedgehog struggles to say.

"I'm not letting!" Phoenix said. The hedgehog pulls Phoenix away and looks down at the cat. He was hugging his leg.

"I'm happy school over." The cat said, his tail was wagging and he was purring.

"Wait till next year." The three turns around seeing a female cat. She her feather crown was off, and her hair was in a ponytail. She wore regular clothes with her original necklace on."Did you hear about the other school shot out?"

"This is the reason why I want to move." The hedgehog brags, Phoenix was trying to reach over to his face." Go play with Royal."

"Phhhs, play? You mean fi-"Royal look at the older cat and hedgehog that had a serious look."Fine… Come on Phoenix…" Royal sighs."I wish I was the only child. Why is she here? He thought. Phoenix jumps on his back.

"You were naïve, now you complain." The cat said, she puts her hands around his neck when he had his hands around her waist.

"I'm still the same Silver you know Blaze." The hedgehog kisses his wife. They heard the kids,"Eww." Silver sighs, "Think about the nudist I saw…" He looks next door, clear."I'm going to check the mai-"

"Royal stop!" They heard Phoenix scream.

"Stop hitting me then!" Royal growls. Blaze and Silver was trying to break them up.

"HEY!" They all turn around seeing the neighbor. Lucky he was behind a wooded fence.

"Mr. Phill!" Royal and Phoenix said.

"What's up kids? Come here and give me a hug." He said. Phoenix and Royal was running towards the wooded fence to the neighbor.

"NO!" The couple screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at a Bar<strong>

**Nighttime**

"Another beer!" Sonic slams his hand on the bar table. The bartender slides the beer bottle to the half drunken hedgehog. Sonic gulps the drinks down while his friend Knuckles watch. Knuckles had scars on his face, an eye patch, and his work clothes on with the treasure hunting hat.

"Jeez Sonic, I haven't seen you drink like this years ago." Knuckles explain. Sonic slam the beer on the table."Shadow's still wins on the drinking contest" Knuckles took a sip.

Sonic sighs, "How am I going to tell Amy?"

The echidna had his finger on his chin,"… If you tell her, you will die. I would act like I'm going to work, but really finding a job quickly and say I'm working in a different section."

"… You should know that your plans don't work…" Sonic said.

Knuckles grab him by the shoulders and grolws,"Don't …ever say that… blue turd… I'm the new Tails around here, remember?"

"…I miss Tails…" Sonic sighs."I wonder if he thinks about us."

Knuckles took another sip, "That boy only friends with money, sexy girls, and machines."

"I miss the old days." Sonic lays his head on the table."…I haven't heard about anyone except you and Julie-Su."

Knuckles took a deep breath, "People move on, Eggman never made an attack. Just look now, jobs, marry and kids." He heard Sonic pass out from the beer."…Can I get another beer?"

**Different City different Bar**

"Get me another beer…" A deep shallow voice said. The bartender slides a beer can to a black hedgehog. He wore a beadier, cargo pants, and a trench coat. He grab the can with his robotic arm, his eye and ear was also. The black hedgehog drunk the can and threw it at a corn with five cans crumble on the side.

The bartender looks at the time, "Sir, I need to go home for my fami-"He felt the gun pointing at his head."I-I mean they can wait."

"Good boy." The ebony hedgehog said. He heard the bar door slam open from behind and stumping." What is it this time Omega?"

"Shadow, there you are?" The robot was now a pure Mobian Gorilla. He was wearing pants and a tattoo on his arm with the Omega symbol on the side. The scary thing is his red eyes." I got this from the mail. Unknown letter…"

"..And?"

"But this letter is really special, like winning a car only-"

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's house<strong>

Sonic went inside his house seeing Dash jumping on the couch. He was jumping around on the couch while Amy was screaming, "Amy? What's going on?" I hope she didn't find out, Sonic went nervous.

"I'm happy and finally a break!" Amy gave him the letter. Sonic focus for a couple of seconds and flip out.

* * *

><p><strong>Club Rouge<strong>

The police cars had flashlights shining around every block. When the cars disappear, Stealth got out of the dumpsters. He looks around on the side and sighs of relief. He ran across the street to his home. He saw another car come by, but it was a detective car. He hid besides the building frighten, Please don't go inside.

"Vex, check this out." A voice of an annoying teenager.

"Not now Charmy, I thought I saw something." The voice sound grumpy and annoyed."It better not be that dirty magazine again." The light was going closer to the corner and

"…No… But I got this strange letter." Stealth saw the light fade away.

"Letter? Hmm…"He heard a yawn." I'm outta here. Tell me the letter when we get home."

The bat heard the car drive off and he smiles, Free at last. He climbs up on the pipe and jump on one of the windows on the side. He goes over a window, opens it, and slides in.

He yawns until his ear twitch, "Have a nice walk?" He heard his mother voice.

Stealth turns around nervously, "I-I can explain."

"Explain to me what happen on TV earlier?"

"But I didn-"

She was hugging and kissing his face, "You finally did the good thing."

"MAAAAM!" He groans again."I-I can't breathe!" She finally lets go of him. It went quiet for a couple of seconds,"… Since I did something good, can I get a p-"

"No, you can't get a puppy." She bleeps him out. She pulls out a letter," But I do have something better?"

It pauses again till Stealth spoke up,"… My own robot?" Rouge sighs.

**Sonic's House**

"Knuckles, did you get the letter?" Sonic was yelling in the phone. Dash was dancing around with Amy. Sonic chuckles and looks back at the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Willy's House<strong>

"Mom! Dad! Check this out!" He heard the door open.

"What just happen in here?" The purple bird had a bandana on, mechanic suit, and short cut feathers on her head. She was frightened when the whole house was a mess. She was right next to a green bird, he was chubby and wearing a mechanic suit also.

"I can explain later…" Willy made a nervous laugh; Dude was on the TV eating a sandwich." I show this to Uncle Storm and he has the letter also!" Willy handed the letter to his parents.

_Dear Heroes,_

_Congratulation, you have won a vacation with the rest. Since Eggman hasn't rule over or another scheme, we decided to give you a vacation on Paradise Island for a week. Free hotel space, food, and free passes to explore around. The island has beaches, jungle trial, Water Park, good restaurants and more. I hope you enjoy your time._

_From_

_The President_

"Wait until they get here, finally some revenge for all those insults." A voice said, so familiar. The voice was sitting in a chair, and he let out a 'Ho ho ho!' The outside of the room, a lizard. It was orange with a black belly to neck. It had small spikes hanging out of its chin. The weird part was robotic devices hanging on its back, wires, and small metal pieces on its eyes. The little lizard had a ball in its mouth. It drop it near the voice and barks."For the last time, you must be tough! Stupid lizard…." When the chair turns around, you see an older man. His mustache was white and his body was built old and fat with a scientist outfit."This time, Eggman Empire will rule the world!" The old scientist was laughing and the lizard whimpers backing away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Just wait till next Thursday on this. I'll keep uploading this to get more views. And thank you for the people who review.**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mobius Airport**

The hedgehogs were waiting about 30 minutes for Knuckles and his family. Dash was moving his feet around for standing up for so long. Amy look at her time then looks over at her husband, Sonic just shrugs."At least we are here on time." Sonic suggests.

"Why do we have to get here so early?" Amy yawns; it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Get here early, the later we rest for the trip. Let's get our mine off of the time and go with the vacation."

"I want to go to the spa first."

"Beach."

"Amusement park."

"And women." The two older hedgehog look over at Dash. Dash shrugs,"… Water Park?" He made a nervous chuckle. Sonic chuckles until Amy gave him a death glare.

"Mommy! I got to pee!" The familiar voice of Chad. He was holding hands with a pink echidna with fading purple in her dreads. In her dreads were metal, she was wearing a black vest, blur v shirt, and khaki pants.

"You told me those more than 5 times." His mother sighs."What's taking your father so long?"

**Outside the Airport**

"If I see any scratch on this car. You're going to lose arms and legs, you hear?" Knuckles said to the family that park next to them who shook their head frighten. "Good." Knuckles said, he was trying to grab his bag out of his trunk."Sweetheart number 2." Knuckles said to Sara. Sara grabs the bag with one hand and tosses it to her father.

**Back in the Airport**

"Chad!" Dash shouts giving Chad attention. Chad saw Dash and his family and tries to run over to them until a security guard stop him.

"What's the rush little boy?" The dog said." You have to go through the monitor."He pointed out at the security monitor. Chad sighs until he saw the restroom behind Dash. The echidnas waited in line and Chad held on and whimpers.

"I can't take it much longer!" Chad screams, he ran though the monitor X-ray. The security guard looks at the screen seeing Chad skeleton. The echidna finally made it and ran towards Dash.

"Cha-"Dash was interrupted by the cry baby.

"Out of the way, pee pee!" Chad screams pushing Dash aside. Going towards the restroom, the Mohawk bat was walking by with the Monster Energy Drink."Move kid!" Chad pushes the bat out of his way and made it into the restroom. The bat felt the drink all over his shirt and pants then sighs.

"Julie!" Amy shouts waving her hand at the older female echidna.

"Amy!" She smiles, when Julie-Su went though the scanner, it starts beeping.

The dog stops her, "Mam, can you remove the metal you have?"

"I can't, it's in my hair." Julie explains.

The dog pulls out his talkie, "We have a terrorist!" He barks, Julie made a confuse look until a bunch of security guards were going towards her.

"Terrorist? I'm no-"She was interrupted by a taser on her. She fell on the floor looking like she was having a seizure. Sonic and Amy were shock.

Amy had her hand over Dash's eyes, "What's going on?" He asks.

"HEY! That's my wif-"Knuckles stops when the security guards were looking at him. One of them pulls out a taser slowly."… I mean, I never seen her before."

"Let's get this terrorist some information." The dog said, they grab Julie-Su and her bags into the security office.

"I'm going to check out what's going on." Amy suggests following security.

Sonic looks over at Knuckles, "Are you going to do any for her?"

"Did you see that taser? I'll figure out something since I'm the new Tails." Knuckles said, and then he crouch down to Dash and Sara height and put his fist underneath his chin and made a weird thinking face. The blue hedgehog sighs hearing Dash and Sara laughing at Knuckles.

"By the way, where did Chad go?" Sara asks.

Chad got out of the stall seeing the black hedgehog and a gorilla leaning on the wall smoking. They saw him and hid the cigars behind their backs with the gorilla smoking. He starts washing his hands and had some soap, when he looks into the mirror, he saw the same bat."What the hell!" He screams.

The hedgehog and gorilla look at him then jump when they saw the bat, "Where did he come from?" Shadow inquires to Omega.

"He looks familiar…" Omega thought out loud rubbing his chin.

The echidna looks at the small bat who had no emotion, he was about to leave until the bat spoke up."You owe me a drink and clothes…"Stealth said calmly. He was holding back his anger, "I have a deal, buy me a Monster and we can walk away from this."

Chad thought for a second, "What would happen if I don't? Going to tell mommy?" Chad teases.

Stealth heard him laughing, "No… but you will be missing a flight due to you going to the ER."

"Phhs, listen shrimp. I have to catch up with my family. If you are lost, go to them." Chad points at the black hedgehog and gorilla. He whistle out of the restroom and saw Julie being drag into the security room," Mama!" he cries out.

"What's the matter, going to cry?" Chad turns around seeing the bat.

"Dude, I'm 8, you're 4 years old. That's like….4 years away. Are you lo-"

"4? I'm not 4 years old!" Stealth barks.

"Look at your height! What are you, a midget?" Chad begins to laugh. Stealth growls and pushes Chad, Chad had his balance and pushes Stealth back. They put each other until Chad push Stealth into the wall. People turn around and watches, Chad watch Stealth looking for his sunglasses. Stealth felt his sunglasses then felt pressure on the glasses. Chad crushes the sunglasses and chuckles, "Never mess with the big kid."

"You… dumbass… I needed to see!" Stealth looks up at Chad; Chad was amaze by his eyes, _That bat!_ Then he felt his self being push down by a force, he saw Stealth grab him by his polo shirt.

**Somewhere else**

"So… you want me to take Sara and Chad in our room for one night?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles nudge his elbow into Sonic's chest, "You get what I mean right?" He snickers.

Dash looks over at Sara, "What he mean?"

"I don't know, adults are weird." Sara answers.

"I remember when I wanted to play Twister with my parents, but they didn't want me too." Dash ears lower down in sadness.

"You can play Twister with me!" Sara said Dash smiles.

**Somewhere Jet is at**

Willy had his video camera at him and Hurricane making silly faces. Then he points at Jet who was hiding, "Dad, don't be a chicken like Dude said."

"You listen to that bird too much." Jet growls. He was hiding behind Wave who was reading a magazine, Wave sighs.

"Jet, can you sit down?"

"No way. What happens if Sonic was here?"

"There he is!" Jet jumps until he heard a deep laughter. He was a grey bird shirtless and shorts on; he had his ancient necklace on and goggles. He gave a high-five to Hurricane and kept laughing.

"Quit playing around Storm." Wave complains.

"That's right… I don't want to get the chicken a heart attack." Storm jokes.

Willy lies back in the chair, "I need something exciting to happen."

Hurricane sighs,"Willy, this is what you call an Airport. What you want to happen, a fight?" He explains, and then they heard a scream. They all turn to the direction seeing a little echidna being thrown in the air crashing into the ceiling.

**Somewhere else**

Rouge and the other mobians turn at the direction turn to the direction where Chad was thrown in the ceiling. Chad was hanging on the ceiling with his claws, "Bring it bat shrimp!" He screams. _Please this is_ _not my bat shrimp_, Rouge thought.

"Come on midget, fly!" Chad shouts. He was looking down at Stealth was angry, he looks around then at the wall. Stealth crawls on the wall and the ceiling going towards Chad. The echidna screams and tries to crawl on the bar, "Why are bats so weird?" He was going to jump on the other bar until Stealth jump on his back.

"Keep calling me short!" Stealth growls. He clutches onto Chad's shirt which was starting to rip.

"My shirt!" Chad screams, he swing his body around making Stealth slip down to his pants. Stealth pulls down his pants and Chad let go to fix it making them fall down. Mobians were circling around them cheering on.

Sonic and Knuckles ran and tries to go into the circle, but they were pushing them away. Knuckles saw Dash and Sara go under to get a better view.

"Chad wants a fight, there he goes." Sara says seeing Chad and Stealth rolling approximately throwing fist at each other.

Sonic was circling around and grab people out of the way. He grab someone but saw a familiar hand, he looks over seeing Rouge pull the person."Bat woman!" Sonic shouts.

Rouge looks over at Sonic," Blue?"

"More like Big Blue now." Sonic chuckles."You must have gotten the letter also." He looks around, "Where's Faker and Omega at?"

"About that, I'm here with someone else." Rouge said. They were pulling people away only 2 people to go until they felt someone pull them back.

"Knuckles!" Sonic groans.

"Wow, he still an idiot of all these years." Rouge spoke out.

Knuckles thought for a second and look over at the bat, "Bat girl!"

"Knucklehead!" Rouge barks back. They were close up to each other growling.

Sonic went between them, "Now you guys, we can't do this now. Knuckles, Chad is in a fight with a… bat." Sonic looks over at Rouge."Her bat… Wow, this is li-"

"Hey you guys, there are going to be another fight. This time, a girl is going to fight!" A guy pointed out, now they were in the circle. Dash was between Chad and Stealth spreading them apart.

"Please don't do this." Sonic said calmly.

"Bet you won't hit him!" A guy spoke out.

Sara looks at Sonic and the adults, and then looks over at Dash and the kids."What do you know, dittos…" Then all six of them got tase by security. Six of them drop down on the floor looking like they have seizures.

"Everyone go back to their places like NOTHING happen." The old dog said. He look at Sara then the six, "Bring them into the office."

**Back where Jet is at**

Willy looks over at Hurricane with a smirk, Hurricane grumbles and pouts down into his seat."Lucky I have this recorded." Willy laughs.

"Wasn't that Sonic?" Wave said.

"Where?" Jet jumps, Willy was laughing at him." You don't get it William."

"… It's Willy to you Pops. And I do get it, you were skinny and talk about being the master. You are looking at the new master here." Willy said.

Jet roll his eyes and walk towards the restroom, he saw the hedgehog and gorilla in there smoking. They look at him with a weird glare.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" Omega said.

"…Nope. And stop staring at people. Just like the bat and echidna." Shadow explains.

"But… That feels so familiar, don't you think?" Omega said.

Shadow took a sip out of his beer can then look inside seeing it's empty."Look, I don't care about the past or anyone." Shadow was leaning on the stall next to Jet's.

"What about me?"

"Surrogate family member, duh."

"What about Rouge?"

"…" Shadow's said, he haven't heard that name in a while." Time for some more money." He changes the subject hearing Jet's stall open.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This High School year is not easy, too much homework even on the first day. My birthday was on Monday, didn't get much HAPPY BDAY … Well, I hope you enjoy this. BTW, I might be accepting some Ocs on the plane or trip. If you want to, just put it up.**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meanwhile**

Royal was holding up his Luke Skywalker action figure and a Darth Vader," Join me, and together we will rule the galaxy." His made a voice deep and shook the Darth Vader.

"Never!" He squeaks his voice holding up Luke and crashing them together making the laser sound effects. His sister watches him in boredom, she yawns and her eyes went shut."HEY!" Royal woke her up." You're supposed to be watching!"

"I hate Star Trek!" Phoenix cries. She was sitting on Blaze's lap.

"It's STAAAR WAARS." Royal spoke out slowly.

"… Royal, that's all you talk about." His mother said." Talk about something else or you'll end up living with us, no girlfriend or wife."

Royal thought for a couple of seconds, "But that's what you want me to be."

"What's taking daddy so long?" Phoenix jump in.

"Hiding from you…" Royal muttered under his breath while playing with the action figures. Then he heard Phoenix growling.

**At the register**

Come on! We don't have all day! Silver thought in his head growling. A guy turns around in line and shushes at him. Silver was surprise and made his thinking blank. The guy ahead of him was done getting information from the server and got out. Silver took a sigh of relief, "Excuse me sir."

"…I'm a girl." The lady said snapping the gum in her mouth being ignorant. Silver gulp and scratch the back of his head nervous and embarrass,"Uhhh, do you know the direction of Paradise Island plane gate is at?"

The lady kept chewing the gum in her mouth,"…Yeah…"

The hedgehog waited for a couple of seconds, "Can you te-"

"Silver!" He heard Blaze and look at the direction. The little hedgehog and cat was trying to fight each other but their mother was blocking them or pulling them away. Silver sighs and walks out of the line.

While the hedgehog was walking he heard his old nickname in the past, "Pot Head!" Silver turns around seeing a teenager bee. He had sun glasses, long black and yellow stripe hair, and familiar headphones around his neck, a black muscle shirt even though he didn't have any and black baggy like pants.

"Charmy?" Silver thought out loud.

The bee put his arm around Silver's neck and gave him a noogie," No duh Mr. Marijuana!"

Silver escapes from his tight grip," Not now Charmy, I have to help Blaze."

Charmy pull his shades down to look at Silver clearly, then at Blaze who was trying to hold Royal and Phoenix back."And the Rugrats?" He laughs."Which of them things you use on your head?" And he kept laughing. The hedgehog face was red and he ignores it. He use his powers and split Phoenix and Royal away from each other seeing them squirming around.

"What did we just say about you two fighting?" Silver shows out his anger.

"Royal said you don't like me!" Phoenix cries.

Charmy put his arm around Blaze, "What's up Blaze?"

"Char-"Then she starts smelling him."Axe…" she purrs. Silver face was turning red.

"There he is…" A deep voice said. A crocodile with an eye patch, black beadier shirt, and shorts came in with so many suitcases. On his side were two rabbits. One was Vanilla only older; she had a long skirt and a v shape shirt. And the other one was Cream. This wasn't the sweet Cream we know. She had short tank and inappropriate shorts.

Charmy let go of Blaze and Silver and went towards Cream,"Hey Cream, remember m-"He didn't finish when a crocodile throw a suitcase at him.

"I'm keeping an eye on you Charmy…" The crocodile growls.

"Relax Vex."

"It's VECTOR!"

"Wow, he hasn't change at all…"They all look to see a chameleon wearing ancient martial arts clothes and he had a gizzard.

"If, it isn't Espio…" Vector growls. Vanilla grabs his arm, "What did I tell you at home?" she reminded him. Vector sighs.

"Taking over a woman, I see." Espio said. That tick off Vector temper and they began arguing turning it into a fight. Blaze and Silver look over at each other, Silver let go of Royal and Phoenix.

"Stay here." Blaze said. They both help Vanilla stop Espio and Vector. The two look over at Charmy who was flirting with Cream, and then look at each other with a growl.

**In one of the rooms in the Security Room**

The room was dark only with a light that aim into Julie- Su eyes," What's your next plan terrorist?" A dog barks at her face.

"I'm not a terrorist!" She screams, they had her chain up into her a chair. The rage echidna looks into the black window. Amy was in there talking to one of the security guards.

"She has metal in her hair because of an accident."The hedgehog said.

"Are you sure?" He asks, Amy nods. The dog uncrosses his arms and went to the microphone."You can release her, she's clean."

The guard that had yelled at Julie unlocks the chain, "Remember, don't do drugs…" He ends with a nervous chuckle.

The door opens seeing another guard with cables in his hand, "Time to interrogate…" Then he saw Julie free out of the chair." Awww, not again…"

Julie caught up with Amy with a groan, "Everywhere I go this happens…" Then they both saw some guards going through her suit case. They all pause and then put the clothes back into the case. They play it off until Julie smack one of them in the face,"Pervs!"

Both girls exit out of the room sand saw another room with Sonic, Knuckles, and…"Is that Rouge?" Amy questioned.

"What did Knuckles do this time?" Julie brags."He cannot do ONE simple job."

**In the room**

The three was sitting down quietly hearing or seeing the lead security typing on the computer. Sonic yawns and looks over at Knuckles and Rouge who were growling at each other. Then he look out the window seeing Amy and Julie with a death glare, he gulp and tap on Knuckles shoulder.

"Knuckles… I think we are dead." He nervously said. Knuckles kept growling at Rouge, "Knuckles!" Sonic shook him making him turn around looking at the window.

"Shit I'm dead…" Knuckles said. The door opens seeing them go inside mad.

"Uhh, we can explain…" Sonic said seeing Amy cross her arms.

"Bat girl cause it!" Knuckles points over at Rouge. Rouge scare Knuckles off by acting like she was going to bite it.

"Hello Rouge." Amy said.

"Well, well. Someone dreams came true." Rouge said looking at the hedgehogs." And how are you doing Julie?"

The echidna took a deep breath, "… I don't want to talk about it… So, what did the boys do?"

"Well…"Rouge look over at them." At first, I was helping out Sonic until your idiot husband has to make things worse."

"Don't believe her! She's a bat!" Knuckles lies. Julie growls at him making him quiet and he hid behind Sonic.

"ANYWAY, the fight started because my little boy and your child were fighting." Rouge said.

Julie looks over at Knuckles, "Which child?"

"Chad…"He said quietly. The door opens seeing Dash and Sara come in with soda.

"Hi mommy!" Dash said waving at his mother.

"Come on Dash, the suffering didn't start yet." Sara said looking through a window seeing another room. Everyone got up and look into the room, the guard was chaining up Stealth and Chad into the chairs.

"What's going to happen to me?" Chad cries, Stealth let out a big sigh.

"Don't worry kids; you're going to meet my buddy Scott." The guard said, after done chaining them he took a step back with his hands behind his back.

Chad looks around, "Where is h-"Chad didn't finish until the guard pull out his hand seeing a sock puppet.

"Hello Kids!" He guard said with a goofy voice. He had the dog puppet close to Chad's face. He starts screaming and tries to get out.

"You guys are a bunch of trouble makers." The puppet said."Let's talk about bullying!"

Scott was close to Stealth's, "Let's start with you!"

"…Get that thing out of my face…" Stealth said, Chad kept screaming.

"But everybody likes me, even toddlers like you."

"IM NOT A TODDLER?" Stealth roars and tires to get out of the chair.

Chad chuckles, "Kids…"

"You're a kid also little boy." The puppet went to Chad face making him scream again, Stealth was irritated."As long we stay in here, we can be BEST FRIENDS." The puppet voice went deep and evil at the end. Stealth screams with Chad also.

"Poor Chad." Dash sighs.

"Lucky this is scream proof also." The leader said not keeping an eye off his computer.

"How long are they in there?" Rouge asks.

"Until your plane comes." He answers. The door was slamming open seeing some guards, Jet, Shadow, and Omega was push inside.

"Go into the room." The guard pointed out. Shadow hid behind Omega seeing the gang,"Oh shit…" He mutters.

"What?" Omega said, and then he looks over at the gang watching them."Oh my goodness! Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Julie- Su and Rouge! Don't worry Rouge, we will get out soon!" The door was shut close.

Everyone looks at each other confuse, "Do you know him?" They all ask each other.

"Was that Jet?" Sonic asks Knuckles.

"What? No way, Jet is a skater. Which mean all they do is skate around and say 'Dude' or 'Bro'".

The door was slam open again, "Dude, did you see that?" Willy came in with the camera running towards the window. He pushes Dash and Sara out of the way, "Raw footage of Gangsters beating up my dad and a boy beating up a toddler." Hurricane walks into the group drinking soda. Dash put Willy away making Willy bump into Rouge.

"My baaaa-" Willy couldn't finish when and he felt 'love struck' looking at Rouge.

"It's okay ki-" Rouge couldn't finish when Willy took her hand and pet it.

"Sorry, let me start over."He clears his throat." I'm sorry beautiful, someone bumps into me. WANT TO GO OUT?" His eye twitch at the end, Rouge tries to pull her hand away until Willy smelled her arm." That scent smell good."

The door open seeing Wave and Storm enter in," What did you do this time?"

Sonic focuses at looking at Wave until Amy smack him in his face, "What?"

"I saw that." Amy growls.

"No Ames, they look familiar." Sonic explains. Then he focuses again.

"Look at Jet's face." Storm chuckles. Jet? Sonic thought.

"Wait a second, that was Jet? Knuckles spoke out loud. Then he starts laughing, "His new word must be FEED ME!"

"Wave!" Sonic said.

The female bird turns around, "Sonic?"

"The one and only." He chuckles.

Wave then looks around for Willy seeing him kissing all over Rouge's arm, "You taste good." Then he was pull away by Wave."Call me." Willy made the hand sign.

"You're the boy who cutted!" Sara spoke out. Hurricane put his finger over her mouth and made a shush sound.

"Not now, making raw footage for 1 million views for YouTube." He changes the excuse and went back to the window.

"Looks like we have some new FRIENDS!" The puppet said while the guard was reading a PlayBoy Magazine.

"What the hell?" Shadow said, they were all chain up.

"Aww, do not use bad words in front of children."

"No shit?" Stealth said. The puppet turns to his face," Now to-"

"What the hell did I do?" He continues to curse. The adults in the room and Chad chuckles until the puppet face them and its voice went deep.

"SILENCE!" The room went quiet until Jet spoke up.

"Listen, I didn't do anything. Can I go?"

"No, you were cause in a gang fight." The guard said until he was slap by the puppet, well his own hand.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO TALK!"

"I'm s-sorry…" The guard weeps.

Everyone was shock then the puppet clears its throat, "Now let's talk about life."

The door opens seeing and hearing Phoenix crying. The guard was wearing flammable gloves holding her and Royal. Another guard had Vector and Espio chain up, "Head into this room.

Charmy had his arm around Cream telling his fantasy of saving Vector. Vanilla look at them then at the group.

"Vanilla!" They all said.

Blaze and Silver enter in and ran into the window," And this happens when you want another child Blaze!" Silver complains.

"You love Phoenix more than Royal!" Blaze argues back.

"Pot Head and Blaze!" Everyone shouts. When everyone looks back into the room, the puppet was talking to Phoenix.

"Don't worry little girl, you will see your mommy and daddy." He said. Vector freak out for a couple of seconds and step on to the gorilla foot.

"OW!" Omega roar. He burst through his chair.

"Why you didn't do that earlier?" Shadow said to him. Omega ignores the black hedgehog and punches the crocodile in his face.

"Ohhh!" Chad, Phoenix, and Royal said in amazement.

"What's going on?" Stealth asks.

"Look you midget!" Chad said. Then he heard Stealth growling and shaking in his chair.

"Bring it King Kong!" Vector said giving him a hand sign to come up. Omega ran up to Vector and they collide with fist.

"Another Raw footage! King Kong !" Willy kept recording. All the kids cheer in the background even Knuckles did until he saw everyone looking at him.

Omega picks up the chair Stealth was in and threw it at Vector; the crocodile dodges it leading it through the window."What's next, a bar-"Vector was hit by a barrel. Everyone back away from the window seeing Stealth, chair and glass scatter around.

Rouge walk up to Stealth, "Steal-"

Stealth got up quickly and ran back into the room. Dash and the rest of the kids follow him and they kept cheering. Sonic and Knuckles went inside and went between Vector and Omega.

"Come on you guys, calm dow-Sonic didn't finish when Omega pick him up. Knuckles stood there laughing with the kids."Don't throw me!"

"Lame…"Espio and Shadow said in an illusion. Espio notice his chain was unlock and he saw Stealth unloosing him.

"Thanks kid." Espio got up and unloose Royal and Phoenix. Stealth went to Jet and unlooses the chain.

The black hedgehog saw Stealth what he was doing,"Hey Squirt, can you get me out?" He asks in his usual boring voice.

Stealth ball up his hand in a fist and look back at him," Did you call me Squirt?" Hiding back his anger.

"Uhh, did you hear me with those big ears?" Shadow said in an annoyed voice."I sai-"

"Nah, you look like you're okay." Stealth said, the kid's starts laughing. Shadow felt humiliated, even in front of children.

The hedgehog uses his anger to break free and look at the bat, "I can't wait to make you cry." He broke free and his rage was only towards Stealth. The bat screams and ran outside the room.

Royal and Phoenix were sitting down seeing Vector and Omega fighting.

"Go King Kong!" Royal cheers.

Phoenix looks over at Royal, "NO! GO Godzilla!"

"King Kong!"

"Godzilla!" Then they kept arguing back until it became a fight.

"Come here Squirt! So I can have my hand squeeze the death out of your head!" Shadow growls at Stealth who kept hiding around the desk. The leader was still on the computer typing.

"Sir, are you going to do anything?" Wave asks.

The leader look around the room, "Well, at least it's ain't out there." He points at the door. Everyone did a face palm.

Stealth ran into the group and hid, Shadow was laughing evilly."You can't hide forever kid." He snickers.

"Shadow?" The black hedgehog ears perk when he heard his name. He saw the bat boy hid behind someone legs, when he looks up.

"Rouge?"

Sonic had finally escaped from Omega and crawl out the room beat up. The fight had finally cool down when Storm came inside and split it and the kids came out.

Willy saw Shadow looking at Rouge,"DON"T TOUCH MY WOMAN!" Hurricane let out a sigh.

Shadow look down at Stealth who was still hiding, then at the Rouge again."This is a bit awkward…"

Then out of the blue, Omega put his arms around Rouge and Shadow." Now the team is back together!"

"Team? Phhs, my mom don't have a team." Stealth spoke out.

"Mom?" Omega and Shadow said shock tone. Omega looks closely at Stealth who was hiding again.

Omega grab him and held him closely, "New team member! Our team is going to be unstoppable!" The gorilla's eye twitch at the end.

"Sorry, but I work alone…" Stealth deepens his voice like a kid Batman.

"Oh Goodie…" Shadow sighs.

"Looks like you have a nephew Faker." Sonic chuckles. Amy put her hand underneath her chin, Nephew or not? She thought. Afterwards everyone was talking about what's been going on with them.

Silver watch began to ring and he remembers what the alarm was for. Oh shit! He got up on the desk."Listen up everyone! I love to se-"

"Get off my desk Pot Head!" The leader said.

Silver ignores the comment, "We have to get out of here! Our plane going to leave!"

Everyone began to panic and scatters around until a gun was fired."You guys ain't going SHIT!" Everyone turns around seeing a puppet that had a gun in its hand. The guard who had the puppet was scared.

"Scott cu-"Chad was interrupted when Scott pointed the gun at him and his family. Knuckles hid behind Julie- Su.

"Take her life!" Knuckles screams.

Sonic went in front of everyone, "Now Scott, we don't have to do this."

"He can do this!" Storm pushes the leader at Scott and the guard."Make a run for it!" Everyone grab their things and ran out.

"How much time do we have?" Sonic asks Silver.

Silver look down at his watch,"5 minutes! But we need the directions!" When Sonic and Silver ran over to the line, it was going to be fill with people. Sonic ran ahead with Silver following.

The ignorant lady was still at her desk reading a magazine, "Excuse me miss?" Silver spoke out and rang the bell.

The lady was chewing her gum and look over at him, "You again… What do you want?" she said in annoy tone, then she saw the blue hedgehog."Oh my… SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" She squeals like a fan girl. Everyone turn their heads and saw the blue hedgehog.

Oh great, Sonic thought. He looks over at Dash and shook his head and hid behind his mother. Sonic sighs then look back at the lady who had pen and paper.

"I need au-"The lady didn't finish when Sonic snatch the paper and sign it quickly.

"Listen lady, I want you to get me the directions for the Paradise Island plane… Right now…"Sonic said in a serious tone.

"That's easy! It's over there!" The lady pointed to her left seeing a huge sign that read 'Paradise Island' over it.

"You got to be kidding me." Sonic and Silver said in an illusion. Then they heard another gunshot and look at the direction.

"I'mmm BACK!" Scott said. Everyone began to sprint towards the gate of the planes. People were in there way so Omega, Vector, Storm, and Knuckles were trucking them like football players.

When they made it to the ticket worker, it was the same lady."Tickets please…" She said in a boring tone.

"Wait a second, you wer-" Amy didn't finish.

"Straight line and tickets please. Or you guys are not going anywhere." The lady yawn. Everyone straighten up and hand over the tickets. When everyone gave their tickets, the bag guy came up.

"What me to put your bags on th-"He didn't finish when Silver use his powers, pick up the bags, making it break through the window and onto the plane."…I guess not them. Have a great time."

Everyone made it on the plane and scatters around. Sonic sat down in his seat, "Here A-"Knuckles push Amy away and sat in her spot.

"Thank you buddy." Knuckles push the person in front of him for more room and lays back.

Dash and Chad was messing with the comfort level of their seat,"Uh oh, Shortman here." Chad whispers to Dash. Stealth walks by with an Energy Drink still looking sleepy. Chad hid his face in his shirt, until Dash spoke up.

"Hey bat boy, want to sit with us?" Dash asks nicely. Chad looks over at him with a death glare.

Stealth kept walking away."What did I tell you, son? "Chad said to Dash.

"It's your fault!" Dash admitted. Stealth heard them and kept walking. He sat down next to Rouge.

Then he felt lifted up from his seat, "Mom!" He said, Rouge saw Omega picking up him.

Omega made an innocent face, "Please?"

Shadow sat up and sat next to Rouge, "I'll be sitting here the-"Something was thrown at him and he look at the direction. He saw Willy made the slice head and sign and eyeing on him. Shadow look back at Rouge who had her arms cross and looking away from him."Rouge, talk to me. Please?"

"That's my woman…" Willy said, Hurricane did another face palm and went back to his father's iPhone.

"Come on Phoenix!" Sara calls out to the hedgehog. Phoenix was hiding behind Silver and look up at him.

"It's okay Princess, just DO NOT talk to strangers." Silver said. Phoenix let go and follow Sara.

"I got Cream's makeup!" Sara added.

Royal was looking around his seat and Blaze was curious, "What are you doing?"

"Checking for snakes…" Royal answer.

This is going to be one hell of a plane ride…

**A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't put this up on Thurs, please don't hurt me. This is kind of like the old parts mix with new part. I hope you have a great laugh. And I thank you for the ones who said Happy Birthday to me and remember, I will be adding Ocs**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**On the plane**

Sonic was talking to Espio at his seat, "How did the Chaotix broke up?" he asks. Espio made a serious and loud shush sound and cleared his throat. Then the chameleon looks around, "Let's just say women ruin everything…" He said, Sonic and Knuckles looks over at Vector who was sitting right next to Vanilla.

"I SAID NOT TO LOOK!" The chameleon pushes the hedgehog and echidna back to their seats.

Sonic sighs, "You can't just make that destroy your life."

"Oh yeah, what about them."Espio points over at Dash and Chad.

The little hedgehog was drinking juice, "Thank you miss!" Dash said happily to the female servant. The female had long hair and wearing a dark blue and white uniform. Then he mutters under his breath,"Whore…" and took another sip from his juice.

"Wait, we forgot her tip!" Chad got out of his seat and follows the servant.

While the lady had another person asking for a drink, she force and felt someone touch her butt. When she turns around, she saw the young echidna running back to his seat."I... hate this JAWB!" She flips over the cart and stomp off.

"Wait! Miss, you forgot your tip!" The person chases after her with a rape look.

Sonic looks back Espio who had his arms cross, "What can I say?"He shrugs and lay back in his seat.

"Protection!" Knuckles pointed out."Man, I'm a genius."

"No you're not!" They heard Amy.

"Shut up! My doctor said my IQ is unexplainable!" He brags, Sonic and Espio did a face palm.

"In other words, you are dumb!" Knuckles growls and kick the seat in front of him.

"Excuse me sir, can you stop doing that? I'm trying to sleep." An old white rabbit with silver eyes wearing all violet clothes. She looks very rich and must have retired.

"You mean this?" Knuckles kick the seat again.

"Please sir, my wife is trying to sleep!" An older rabbit right next to her said.

Knuckles laid back in his seat, "Okay you old bags. I wasn't trying to end you up in the grave…" The old couple turns back around; Knuckles kick the seat quickly and starts laughing. Then he was pull out of his seat violently by his dreads seeing Julie- Su in rage."Honey! I didn't mean too!" He was clawing down on the floor being drag.

Espio sat down in his spot, "Where was I?" He thought for a couple of seconds. Jet came along and he saw Knuckles being drag, "Can I sit over there with you guys?" Jet asks. Sonic and Espio look over at the extra seat next to them.

"What happen to your old seat?" Sonic asks. Jet thought about what happen.

**Flashback**

"_Blah Blah SHOES! Blah Blah MONEY! Blah Blah MEN!" He heard the girls talking and felt very pale. He look at the girls sweating. They didn't look like girls, more like demons._

"_Jet?"_

_The hawk screams, "Back Sex demons! I got a bible!" He hisses at them with the bible in his hand. The girls look at each other crazy._

"_Mommy, what's a sex demon?" Phoenix asks to her mother. Blaze look over at Jet with fury and her hands were on fire._

_Wave swallows, "Jet, put tobyMac's bible down and go find Sonic or whoever?" She said calmly to him. tobyMac snatch the bible away from him._

"_I'll be seeing you TONIGHT. TONIIIIIIGHT! TONIIIIIIIIIGHT." He sings at the end and went back down to his seat. _

**Flashback ends**

"Silver was already being bother by Royal thousands questions. Storm is sticking with Hurricane and Willy. Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and the kid… I think they can see my soul with those eyes." Jet shook away from the last part. Sonic looks over at Espio, they both sigh and got out of their seat."…You're only doing this because of my weight…" Jet sighs.

**Where ever Team Dark is at**

Shadow was still trying to get Rouge attention, "Come on Rou- Don't even try to throw another object at me." He looks over at Willy who had a suitcase in his hand ready to throw. Willy put it back down and sat in his seat."Please?"

The bat looks over at him until Stealth was on her head, "Mom, what did I tell you about you talking to boys?" He said crossing his arms.

"Ohhh, busted…" Omega said in the back.

"Who you trying to boss, Stealthy?" She said back.

"MAAM! Don't call me that!" He groans. Omega was laughing, Shadow had his arms cross, hmph. Stealth took a deep breath, "Can I get you anything?"

Rouge pull Stealth down, "You can get me coffee."

"Coffee, got it!" Stealth said, he was about to run off but someone grab him by his leg.

"Omega coming with you too." She added.

Stealth crosses his arms,"Oh great. Now she can't trust me on a plane." He pouts.

Shadow spoke up,"Hey Squirt, get me a beer."

"Okay… When I'm dead…" He grumbles. Shadow snarls and raise his fist.

"Don't worry Shadow. We will get your beer." The gorilla said putting Stealth down.

"And remember this, I may be blind but I got my eyes on you." Stealth threatens. He walks away with Omega following.

Rouge watch for a couple of seconds, "I'm guessing Club Rouge is a bar and day care…" Shadow said quietly to his self. The he was slap in his face," Ow, what was that for?"

"Shut up angst the hedgehog or I'm going to show you what real pain is." The bat said in an anger tone.

"Phss, now who wants to talk?" The ebony hedgehog smirks."I'm pretty sure you miss me and my friend… And I'm not talking about Omega." Then he was slap in the face again leaving another red mark.

Shadow was about to speak until Rouge growls, "If you talk around me and my son, that little friend of yours will be gone." She said violently.

"You go baby!" Their ears perk hearing Willy.

Shadow cackles, "I can't believe that you lie to me. I thought you said that my friend was bi-"He was instantly nudge really hard by Rouge's elbow. He held on to his crouch and yelp.

A servant went by, "Is everything okay? We have some complaints with you two… arguing."

"Everything is fine. Is that right Shadow?" She look over at the in pain hedgehog. All he did was whimpers and nods.

**Where ever Silver is at**

The hedgehog was asleep from being annoy and bored from Royal thousand questions. While he was sleeping, Royal was on Silver's iPhone watching Star Wars." Don't do it Obi Wan! Why?" He screams, everyone looks at him foolish.

"Hey Cat. Can you please stop shouting?" Royal looks up and seeing the teenage bee with a serious face.

"But my Star Wars, I need my moment." Royal voice sounded sad.

"Aww, he is so cute. You didn't have to scare him like that." Cream said.

Charmy was surprise, "I didn't sc-"Then he heard Royal crying.

"Charmy! Come here kitten." Cream said. The kitten got out of his seat and sat on her lap crying.

"Darth Vader killed Obi Wan!" Royal sobs into Cream's chest, well breast.

Charmy face was turning red, "That's a freaking movie!"

"Charmy! Don't say that to him!" Cream held on to Royal closely.

The kitten sniffs and kept crying, "Now Luke has to beat Darth Vader. Or the world will be dark." He cries." They need to send out my favorite Jedi!"

"Who's your favorite Jedi?" Cream asks.

Royal stops crying and pulls out the iPhone,"Yoda! Wanna watch it with me?" He asks in an innocent tone.

"Sure." She smiles. Charmy's jaw drops, you got to be kidding me?"Want to watch it with us?"

"That's okay; I have other things to listen to now…" He blushes for a couple of seconds while putting his headphones on. He rumbles when Royal was getting all comfortable on Cream.

Phoenix and Sara watch Silver sleeping.

"Will Pot Head wake up?" Sara looks over at Phoenix.

Phoenix climbs on the chair and lean over at Silver. She opens his eye lid and waves her hand to see if his golden eyes move."My daddy sleeps." She said. Silver kept snoring.

The echidna saw a bottle in his hand, "Sleeping Pills…" She read. Then the bottle was snatch out of her hands."Hey!" She looks over at Stealth.

"I'll need this." He said putting the bottle in his hoodie. The bat walks away with the gorilla following. Sara shrugs and pulls out the makeup kit.

"Here's the eye liner." She climbs up on to the chair.

Omega sat next to Stealth at the corner, "How are we going to be doing this?" The gorilla asks.

"It's easy." Stealth said. He had a few pills in his hand and crushes it into white powder. He taps on the floor to examine people better and he spots Sonic, Espio, and Jet. All three of them were ordering coffee."Follow and watch what I do." Stealth smirks evilly. He and Omega walk out of the corner like nothing happen. The gorilla tries not showing any evidence or being suspicions.

The two of them were next to Sonic, Espio, and Jet at the counter. The blue hedgehog looks over at Stealth,"Hey there Omega, Faker's Nephew." He said.

"…"

Sonic let out an awkward chuckle and whisper to Espio and Jet, "His eyes are creepy."

"You know I can here you…" All three of them gaze over at Stealth."You shouldn't be saying that to a blind person…" Stealth sniffs for a couple of seconds and lower his head.

Espio whack Sonic in the back of the head, "Now look what you did."

"I-I d-didn't know!"

Stealth starts crying, "All I want to do is SEE! But you guys make fun of me!" He hid his face. All three were looking around seeing people staring.

"Look what you did to him!" Omega growls.

"W-We d-didn't mean too!" The three said at the same time.

"Uncle Omega, beat them up!" Stealth said looking up at him. Then Stealth made a wink knowing that it's part of the plan. Omega smile then it faded away when he step forward at the guys with a sneer.

"We can explain this!" Jet said, Sonic hid behind him.

"Blame Espio, not us!" Sonic points over at the chameleon who tries to run off.

"Thanks a lot you guys." Espio mutters. Omega cracks his knuckles together and pounds his fist going near them making them back away from the counter. While Omega was distracting him, Stealth climbs up on the counter and pours some of the powder into their coffees.

"Excuse me miss. Can I get some coffee?" Stealth asks the bartender. The bartender gave him some coffee. Stealth got off the counter and went towards Omega.

Omega was holding all three of them, "They have something to say to you…" He shook them.

"Sorry!" They said.

"Can you put us down now?" Sonic asks. Omega lets them go and put Stealth's on his shoulder.

"Let's freaking roll…" Omega put some shades on and looks over at Stealth who had some on too.

Jet got up and grumbles," Not!" He chuckle then he heard a roar from Omega and they scramble back into their seats with their coffee.

"Kids…" Sonic took a sip from his.

Espio took a sip and froze, "Wait a second… this needs sugar!"

Back at the corner

"I haven't done this in like… 7 years." Omega cackles.

"Strange, I'm 7 years old." The bat thought out loud while putting some powder into the coffee. Omega stops and looks over at Stealth,_Hmm, I wonder… NAH it can't be true_.

"Now for Uncle Angst…" Stealth said.

"Honey, did you bring the Lax?" Stealth heard from the old couple, and then he starts laughing evilly at his self.

"I'll go get the beer." Omega mumbles and walks away.

**At Sonic Seats**

The hawk and Chameleon watch the hedgehog shaking with the coffee in his hand, "Are you okay?""

The hedgehog looks over at then with his eye twitching."I think that's a yes…"

Amy walks by with Blaze, Wave, and Julie following." Where you get the coffee?" Wave asks. The three pointed up in the front. Wave shrugs and took a sip from Jet's.

"Sonic… that's too much coffee?" Amy took it out of his hands slowly.

"Co..ffee…" He said watching Amy take it away."Precious coffee…" Sonic whimpers like a puppy.

"Amy, this taste good." Wave said, she kept drinking it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jet complains.

"Don't be a big baby like Knuckles." Wave said handing it back to him.

Amy took a sip hearing Sonic whimper even louder, "This do taste good." She hand it back and Sonic drank it all. He let out s belch.

"By the way, have you seen Phoenix and Sara go by?" Blaze asks.

Espio yawns,"Nope…"

"They got lost?" Jet questions. The girls thought for a couple of seconds.

**Flashback**

_The three girls were looking around for where ever the coffee stand was at. When Amy went pass Silver seat she screams._

"_I didn't do anything!" Charmy woke up. He looks over seeing Cream and Royal still watching the Star Wars._

"_What is it A-"Blaze screams seeing Silver with make up all over his face."… Phoenix."_

"_Sara also." Julie sighs. Blaze shook the sleeping hedgehog._

"_Not now Blaze…"He toss around in his sleep."… I'm sleeping."_

**Flashback ends**

"Now I don't know where they will strike next." Blaze sighs.

**Knuckles new seat or where the girls sit at**

The anger echidna was asleep and the two girls were watching him. Vector and Vanilla say, "Go on ahead." The cheerfully said.

Phoenix pulls out the lipstick and Sara pulls out the blush and walk up to him.

**Dash and Chad spot**

Willy and Hurricane was talking to them about the problem with Extreme Gear.

"Some idiot tries to steal our parts and made my chicken dad piss off." Willy explains.

"I should get a guard dog you know." Dash answers.

"Phhs, Dog? We have something better than a dog." Willy said.

"Dude isn't strong enough…" Hurricane said, Willy face palm.

Chad jump in, "I got a deal. If I be your guard dog, get me some Extreme Gear." Chad said.

"What, no way! Extreme Gear is money." Willy laughs. Then they all stop laughing when they heard stomping, the kids saw Stealth walking by with coffee in his hand.

"Hey Step Son!" Willy wave at him. Stealth kept walking until Chad was in front of him.'

"Say hi back." Chad growls.

"You do realize I'm not talking to a bird who thinks he's marrying my mom." Stealth said.

Willy snaps his fingers, "I'll get her someday!"

Dash went between Stealth and Chad, "No time to fight. Let's be cool with each other." Dash smiles at the end. Chad and Stealth growl at each other.

"Since when do you be paying attention?" Chad looks over at Dash.

**Flashback**

_At church_

_The bishop was at his stand and opens the bible, "Please stand and look over at this verse." Everybody stand. Sonic and Amy look over at Dash who was asleep in his seat. The two look over at Manic who was behind them, he lick his finger and slam it into Dash ear._

"_I'll be a good boy God!" Dash screams while waking up._

_Sonic jump into the isle, Thank you Lord!"_

_Flashback ends_

"…Let's just say I change."

Chad pushes Dash out of the way making him wake up a multi- colored hedgehog with a Hawaii shirt on and swim trunks."This is between me and h-"Then he heard growls and saw Omega looking down at him. He was behind Stealth with a jug of beer in his hand."I mean, I'll get you go…" He sat back down in his chair."...this isn't over bat."

Dash got off the hedgehog, "Kid! You just woke me up!' He was holding his anger back.

"I-I-m sorry." The hedgehog backs away. The multi colored hedgehog got up and try to get Dash until his girlfriend who was a modernize echidna of Tikal.

"Yin Yang, what did I tell you about this trip?" She said.

Yin Yang put his fist away and sat down, "Be peaceful. I know Claire."He said calmly. The echidna rests her head on the hedgehog's chest. Then Yin Yang looks back at Dash and whisper, "I'm going to get you and your little friends." Dash gulps and sat back down in his seat.

**Team Dark seats**

"Here you go mom." Stealth hands over the coffee to Rouge.

"Thank you Stealth." Rouge took a sip and saw Stealth smiling."…Alright, what did you do to this?"

"What are you talking about?" Stealth lies.

Rouge roll her eyes,"Everytime you lie, it's a smile." She said."Omega, did he do anything wrong?"

"…No." Omega lies; he had the lax in his hand and pours some into the beer. He went over the seat, "Here you go Shado- What the hell is wrong with you?" Omega asks.

Shadow stops groaning and let go of his crouch, "Nothing! Okay?" He snatches the beer and drank it up. The hedgehog threw the empty jug on the floor.

Rouge look over at Stealth and Omega who were laughing, "What's going on?" She question.

Stealth and Omega look at each other, "Nothing…" They lied.

"Stealth the Bat, I know all your little tricks and lies. Omega, I know you don't lie to me." She crosses her arms.

"Stealth put sleeping pills in your coffee!" Omega blurts out and covers his mouth.

"You did what?" Rouge said looking at Stealth.

The young bat looks over at Omega, "Thank you for saying that Uncle Omega." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." The ape smiles.

"Just wait until I wake up, and I'm going to tear your little butt up." Rouge threaten, Stealth swallows fearfully. Their entire ear perks when the black hedgehog was bursting out with laughter.

"Man, Rouge, you are abusive."He chuckles."I bet that you win abusive mother of the year."

Rouge was about to speak until Stealth said something, "Actually Uncle Angst. My mom is not abusive, just teaching me a message. And you shouldn't be talking about abusive since I'm abusing you less than 15 seconds…"

Shadow looks up at Omega and Rouge, "What is he talking about?" He asks. Omega pulls up the lax bottle and snickers. Then the red eyes looks over at Stealth, "Instead of being abusive… you're going to depart this life."

The black hedgehog then heard his stomach rumble and he looks over at them then at the Restroom."Just wait until I- Shit!" He held on to his stomach and ran off.

"…Oh shit indeed…" Stealth said sitting in his old spot."And mom…"He heard her fall asleep on the floor…Have a nice nap." Omega put Rouge back in her seat watching her sleep.

It went quiet for a couple of seconds, "Want to do more tricks?" Omega asks. Stealth nods and the gorilla put the bat on his shoulder and they walk off.

**A/N: Uh oh, some of the adults are asleep, makeup girls on the loose, and who are watching the boys? This is long: D Don't worry, there is another part on the airplane and I will be introducing Ocs soon for the right part. And I'm still featuring some Ocs! And I'm sorry if I had some of my Christianity beliefs on there. tobyMac is a Christian Artist and I was listening to his song called Tonight.**

**Gem the Rabbit/ the old rich woman belongs to CharmyxCream14**

**Yin- Yang and Claire Belongs to Yin-Yang- Yo- Yo**

**Yes, you guys characters will be on there still.**

**Like I said, Need some Ocs to be feature**

**And my Review Phoenix the Hedgehog aka My sister better be reviewing when she's away :D**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Later**

Dash and the boys were talking at their seat, they were discussing about what they were going to do at the island."I want to go beach for my Extreme Gear!" Willy cried.

"We have a lot of time to do that Willy. Besides, we can't lose all of our energy at once." Dash took another sip from his juice. Then he pause,"… This juice taste weird now…" then He shrugs gulp it down.

"You're only saying that because you want to rate the girls at the beach also." Hurricane said, him and Chad were punching each other shoulders. Then a tear drop was in his eye, "I win!" Chad celebrates."I'm a champion!"

Hurricane wipes the tear off his beak, "But I didn't scream…" He explains.

"So! No take backs, I still win!" Chad kept cheering for his name, and then he ran off in the corner."It hurts!"

"What hurts?" Chad turns to the direction seeing Sara and Phoenix.

The echidna covers his mug and wipes the tears, "None of your business Woman!" He walks away with them following.

**Meanwhile**

Blaze was still looking for the girls, and then she came across a blue hedgehog. He wasn't Sonic, but had one blonde streak, eyes were grey and he was only in his dark blue jeans showing parts of his boxers. White funny T Shirt that says,' my name is Up Me Jack, now how do you say it backwards? "Excuse me sir, have you seen two girls. One is an echidna and the other one a hedgehog?" She explains.

The hedgehog put his hand on his chin, "I think the last time I saw them with a huge grey bird sleeping. I didn't bother because they were so innocent." He smiles at the end.

_Storm_, Blaze thought."Thank you!" The cat walks off.

The rage hedgehog came out of the restroom growl, "Wait until I get my hands on you…" He walks to his seat seeing Rouge there, but not Omega and Stealth."Where would they be at?" He thought out loud.

**Where ever the hell they are at**

Stealth and Omega was sitting in a private VIP place. A grizzly bear with a suit who was sitting in front of them smoking, "Care for candy or cigar?" He asks them in accent.

"Candy!" Omega said.

"I rather have a cigar." Stealth said. The grizzly snorts, "You're a funny and cute kid." He said. He tosses Stealth a Skittle bags.

The bat look at him crazy, "I'm not fooling around."He rolls his eyes and put a couple of Skittles in his mouth."So why did you and your crew kidnap us?"

_**Flashback**_

_Omega and Stealth were walking around on the plane. The gorilla pause, "What the hell?" He felt a sting in his neck. He touches the spot and felt a needle. The gorilla examines the needle slowly until his vision mess up." __**S**__ugar __**H**__oney __**I**__ce __**T**__ea…" Then he collapses in front of him. Stealth was squish by the huge ape and he couldn't breathe only screaming for help._

_**Flashback ends**_

The grizzly got out of his chair and puff some smoke out of his mouth." We need some spare agents for this island."

"Agents?" The gorilla and bat said at the same time.

Omega sag down in his chair, "Great, I was one. Then got friend because of Shadow… Now I am one."

"No offense, but you would have been the worst agent ever." Stealth declare. He looks at the grizzly,"I can't be an agent because of my criminal records."

"Criminal… records?" Omega questioned, Stealth toss some more Skittles in the air and caught it with his mouth then nods.

"That's the point." The two looks over at the bear seeing two files. The grizzly puts the files on the table and Omega picks them up.

"What does it say?" Stealth said.

**Name: Omega the Gorilla**

**Species: Gorilla/ Robot**

**Mother: Unknown**

**Father: Unknown**

**City: Westoplis**

The gorilla switches the files.

**Name: Stealth the Bat**

**Species: Bat**

**Mother: Rouge the Bat**

**Father: Unknown**

"Damn it!" The gorilla roars and almost crumbles the files."I want to see your father's name!"

"Too bad, I don't know…"

Night Babylon

The two look at each other, "Who are you?" He said in an illusion.

The grizzly took a puff of smoke the looks at them, "Let's just say I'll be your boss for now. Call me Boss G for now and the trip." Boss G said. He pulls out a suitcase and opens it, "Here are your tools." There were watches, sunglasses, stealth suits, and guns.

"Question… Why are we doing this?" Omega said.

"There been some suspicion on this island. So we need to regular citizens to do this." Boss G answers.

"Alright, how much?" Stealth said putting his feet on the table."I don't work for money you know." The grizzly pulls out another case and opens it. Stack cash and Stealth smells the case, "How I love the smell of green." He drools.

Boss G closes the case, "Not until we have a deal…" He growls. One of the guards quickly gave them s small shot in their arms.

**Back to where Dash is At**

"Justin the Beaver is the hottest guy in the world!" A random girl screams by.

"Lame!" Royal said. The fan girl turns around and looks at the kitten, "Why did you say?"

Royal gulp until Stealth came in front of him, "He said lame. L A M E." Stealth states crossing his arms. The kids were snickering including Omega.

The fan girl let out her rage, "Justin the Beaver is NAWT lame and you know it! If he had ever died, I would of done a suicide!"

"…For no reason?" Dash jump in next to Stealth." Lady… What is wrong with you?"

Chad whispers to the group, "She probably has a shrine." They laugh.

The fan girl was piss off, "That's it! I can't stand it when people talk about my Beaver! Time for me to make another stupid YouTube Video of why Justin the Beaver is the best! Am I am not a BATCH!" She flips her hair and walks off.

"Every time I enter in Justin, I see Beaver. I'm looking for Justin the Timberwolf damn it!" Sara screams.

"I thought the word was bitch, not batch…" Hurricane thought loudly.

Omega whispers to Stealth, "I'm going to sit back in the seat." Stealth nods and felt Dash put his hand in his hair.

"Come and join us." Dash said.

"And we can't enter in?" Phoenix was shock.

"Men's Club only!" Royal said.

Chad pets Royal's head, "Good boy."

Sara put her hands on her hips, "Chad, you should not be talking! You still pee in the bed." The kids were laughing.

"You shouldn't be laughing Royal! You sleep with your dolls." The hedgehog cried out.

"There collectables!" He spits out.

"Fine, we don't have to be your Boy Club anyway. Come on Phoenix, let's makeup over Mr. Sonic's face and with the dinosaur and overweight bird."Sara said, Phoenix gave the boys a stink eye and follows.

Everyone looks over at Royal he sighs in his chair, "Little siblings ruin everything…" His ears lower in sadness.  
>"At least I'm the youngest sibling." They all come across over at Chad who shrugs."Just saying."<p>

"I just don't get it! One day, there was me, next thing you know it that brat shows up. I wish I knew where she came from." Royal said.

"We do!" All he boys said in an illusion with their hands up. They saw how Royal claws were sticking out dig inside the seat for being frighten.

"Pick me!" Dash kept jumping around and went into the kitten's face.

Royal sighs, "Dash…"

The rest of the boys went an 'ahhh' and Dash made a 'yes'. He looks around and clears his throat."…Strokes…" That one simple word made the boys except Dash and Royal laughing."It's the truth!" He pouts.

Willy stops laughing and wipe the tear off his eye, "No dude, we come from eggs."

"No we don't!" Dash and Stealth shouts.

"Yes we do!" Willy, Chad, and Hurricane barks back.

"Only my dad said he found me in a FedEx box…"Chad sighs. Then he went back to his happy voice, "Let's face it Dash, we are from eggs."

"Then how come my mommy and daddy said that we came from Strokes and it drops me off." Dash crosses his arms.

"Well…"They all look at Stealth." You're parents are lying to you…"

"What are you saying Stealth?"

Stealth sat back in the seat, "To tell you the truth, Willy, Hurricane, and Chad story is right for them… Me, you, and Royal… It's a different story…" Stealth lowers his voice.

"Say it." They heard Royal."I want you to tell us the truth."

"And do NOT take out any details." Chad sat down. The boys got comfortable and Stealth took a deep breath.

"When A mommy and daddy love each other so much, they-"

The gorilla walks by seeing the two girls putting makeup on Jet's face. The two pause and looks at him, "Continue on." He said in a happy tone. The gorilla kept walking back until he saw the black hedgehog sleeping. _Shit_… he thought. Omega walks quietly to his seat and opens the suitcase, "How are we going to split this money?" He thought out loud.

"Money?" He looks up and saw Shadow staring at him.

Omega nervously closes the case and held it close, "What do you mean?"

"What's in that case?" Shadow tries to snatch it, but Omega blocks it with his huge arm."Hiding secrets from me again" The hedgehogs snarls.

"Shadow, this is MY stuff. Got that?"Omega said."By the way, did you do round two yet?"

"Round wha-"Shadow silence and heard his stomach rumbles."Shit…" He runs back into the restroom."

"Don't worry; this is your last round… I think." Omega opens up the case again.

Where ever Charmy is sitting at

Charmy woke up seeing Cream sleeping. The rabbit was cuddling up to Charmy for a pillow. Thank you for that cat boy to leave. He took off his headphones. All we need is some action.

Then a rupture of screaming came from the boys. Cream woke up with a jump, "What was that?"

"What just happen?" Silver turns around looking at them. Charmy and Cream screams seeing Silver with make up all over his face."What?"

Sonic, Espio, and Jet woke up being irritated from the screams. Jet saw Phoenix on him with an eye liner in his eye."What were you guys doing?" He request. The two girls stared at each other and ran off screaming.

Silver got up and follows the sound of the boys screaming. He spots them seeing the boys look at him screaming."Royal, what happen?"

Royal looks at him frighten, "What happen?" He turns around seeing his mother. Royal looks at her then at her stomach, "I was in ther-"He was disrupting by vomiting all over the floor.

"Please tell me that you are lying?" Dash said with a frighten look. Stealth shook his head no.

"Dash, what happen?" Sonic and the group were awake. They all scream at each other.

"I found them…" Storm said, he had Sara and Phoenix in his arms.

"You two are in so much trouble." Julie-Su put her hands on her hips.

Knuckles looks over at Sonic and laughs, "What's so funny Knuckles? You should be laughing at yourself also." Sonic jokes, the boys were laughing.

"What you ugly ass laughing at?" The echidna barks.

Dash was running around the plane screaming his lungs out, "You lied to me!"

"About what?" Amy said, she caught Dash who was kicking his legs around.

Rouge looks over at Stealth who was calm, "What just happen?"

"Life…" He said calmly."Ohh, Energy Dir- What a second, this is a trap."

"IT'S A TRAP!" Admiral Ackbar came by. Royal spots him, "Take me with you!"

The bat rolls her eyes," I'm not in the mood to play around…" She said. Stealth took the drink and chugs it down,"...Now tell me… Where did you buy this from?" He asks. Rouge points at the stand and Stealth darts off.

He slams his fist on the counter, "Give me an Energy Drink, quickly!" Stealth barks. The bartender slides an energy drink and Stealth wolf downs. He hears Dash run across still screaming his lungs out from Sonic and Amy.

"Dash, tell us what's wrong." Sonic stops running and took a deep breath. Shadow walks by growling and saw Sonic panting. The blue hedgehog spots Shadow looking at him curious and plays it off, "I… was… imitating you when you race me." He nervously laughs. Shadow raises an eyebrow and walks off cursing quietly.

Chad sat down next to Stealth and watch Dash for a couple of seconds," Lucky I'm from FedEx." He smiles to his self.

Then the echidna jumps when Stealth slams his can on the table, "MORE!" The bat looks over at Chad who slams his fist, "Make that two energy drinks."

Shadow saw everyone and burst out with hilarity, "What the hell are you guys wearing?" Pointing at the guys.

"Shut up Thug!" Knuckles were about to wipe the make off until Phoenix was crying.

"Please don't wipe off the make up! I want to take a picture." She whines. The echidna sighs and joins in with the boys. Phoenix held up the camera and pause for a second, "I want black thug to join too!" Everyone looks over at Shadow who uncrosses his arms and gradually stops laughing.

"No…"

"Shadow, please do it before she cries!" Silver begs.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Shadow!" Everyone shouts at him.

Shadow let out a groan,"…Fine."

Willy and Hurricane sat down back in their spot seeing Royal hiding under their seats." See Hurricane, this is a reason why our species is much better." He explains.

Hurricane looks underneath his seat, "You can't hide forever?"

"Yes I can! Yoda said be calm, isn't that right?" Royal whispers to his Yoda doll. Crazy, Hurricane thought. Royal's mother came by, "Did you guys find Royal yet?" she asks calmly.

"Nope." Hurricane and Willy said at the same time. And Hurricane spoke up, "If I was you, I should check under just in case." He points down. Blaze knew what he was talking about. She looks behind the seat seeing Royal's tail moving calmly.

"I'll go check somewhere else then."She said. Royal heave a sigh, Fin-. He felt someone grab him by his tail, He was upside down looking at Blaze's face."You, Phoenix, and Silver are terrible hiders." She cradles him in her arms.

_**Flashback**_

_Blaze opens the door of the house seeing it a huge mess, "Silver!" she growls. The feline looks around the house seeing tracks of peanut butter, paw prints of 3 different sizes._

"_Mom will never find us here." She heard Royal's voice leading the prints to the closet." Phoenix, that was my tail!"_

"_Shut up putty cat!" The hedgehog said._

"_Both of you be quietly before she-"Blaze opens the closet door with her arms cross. Silver, Royal and Phoenix were bunch up together in cover in peanut butter."… Find us…" Silver quiets down._

"_Hi mommy!" Phoenix hugs Blaze. Royal was licking the peanut butter off of his wrist slowly._

_Silver nervously got up seeing Blaze's eyes slowly on fire, "Welcome back honey…"_

_**Flashback ends**_

Royal was fidgets in her arms screaming. Then he pause seeing Chad and Stealth still drinking cans of Energy Drinks, "Another!" They both said quickly slamming their fist.

"I'm sorry kids, but this is your last ones." The bartender slides two more cans."Beside… you two look drunk over 9 cans."

Stealth belches and had the can in his hand, "I ain't druuunk. Predator, do I look drunk?" Stealth looks over at Chad.

The echidna looks over at Stealth,"Nah Batman…" He took another sip and heard Stealth fell backwards out of seat. The bartender was about to talk until Chad made a shush, "Can't you I'm drinking?" He threatens. He took a sip and fell on Stealth.

**Back to Phoenix**

"Now Mr. Robotnik, go to your spot next to Mr. Sonic." Phoenix said. The guys were laughing at Shadow who had makeup all over his face, he barks at them. Shadow was next to Sonic, "Now say cheese!" She screams of joy.

"Cheese!" The guys said except Shadow. Phoenix snaps the picture then studies giving it thumbs up.

Silver ran to Phoenix, "Good, now I hope you didn't press the-"

"Now sent to Silver's FaceBook." The camera said.

Silver screams dramatically, "No!"

"Drama King…" Sara states.

"Yeah, stop acting like a Drama King you Pot Head." Phoenix said. Silver uncover his eyes and look at Phoenix, _No!_ He screams at his thought. Everyone had calms down, leading them back to their seats.

Amy opens up the cubby for her case and she saw Dash hiding, "There you are!" She proudly said. Dash screams and tires to run off. Amy grabs Dash, "You don't want me to pull out the leash again, do you?"

"Not Mr. Leash."

Wave found Willy sleeping on Hurricane,"Willy?"

"I AIN'T GAY!" He woke up in a flash looking at the viewers who are reading the stories." Hey mom." He yawns."Can I sit back here before Storm take up some space?" he asks. Wave picks him up with Willy laying his head on her shoulder. They went pass an orang-ish red fox, with black tips on her ears and tail. She wore shorts that had stop above her knuckles, tube top and high heels. Her hair had stop at her waist. Mainly her body was attractive.

"Hey Foxy Lady." The fox turns around seeing Willy licking his lips.

"UGH!" She flips her hair and walk off.

Julie- Su came across Chad and Stealth sleeping on the floor. She shook Chad hearing him nervously waking up," Grandma? Is that you?" Chad belch making Stealth wake up.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Julie-Su helps Chad up.

"But I'm not tired." Chad groans and yawns.

"Do you need any help?" Julie asks Stealth.

The bat struggles getting up until he had his balance."I'm…" He fell over laughing drunk."… I got this." He got up.

"How about to your seat?"

Stealth point at the direction, "I said I'm okay." He was holding on to other passenger seats to find his seat.

Rouge was in front of him, "I told you I would get you back." She smiles.

"We are not having sex tonight." He belches intoxicated. Rouge rolls her eyes and picks up the sleepy bat."Time for you to go to bed."

"I'm not tired." Stealth yawns. He laid his head down and fell asleep. Rouge saw Shadow who face was now clean. Omega was in the back snoring with Charmy's headphones on.

"Looks who is trying to act nice." Shadow snickers. He had his shoes on the seat in front of him and his arms were on the back of his head.

"Can't you see he's sleeping?"

Rouge tries to let go of Stealth but his arms were around her neck, she sighs. Shadow was laughing, "I'm guessing what the pillows are." He jokes.

The bat rolls her eyes, "At least nothing can go wrong." She said. Stealth woke up, turn his head at Shadow and he throws up on the black hedgehog side of his shirt and pants. The bat yawns and put his head back down on Rouge's chest and went to sleep.

Shadow was surprise and mad, he listens to Rouge laughing quietly which made him go red. Omega went over the seat shushing, "I'm trying to sleep you two…" he put the headphones back on and snores.

**Meanwhile**

Royal was finally asleep and Blaze thought it was appealing. She heard Silver talking to his self,"Oh great, now people think I'm ga-"Phoenix covers his mouth.

"Pot Head, I'm trying to sleep." The young hedgehog said. She uncovers his mouth and sleep on his lap

Charmy was looking around the seats, "What happen to my headphones?" He panics.

"What?" Vector woke up.

Charmy stays quiet and walks off nervous. He knew those headphone were special because Charmy was begging to have Vector's headsets. And if he loses them, he's in deep shit.

Now very peaceful and quiet of passengers snoozing while the hardworking workers were still up hating their damn jobs.

**A/N: You guys are curious that this isn't Thursday? Well, I have no school on Friday, SO I'm going to write two stories :D Anyway, I'm sorry if I didn't add the terrorist on the plane scene. People want the vacation you know! Remember, I am adding Ocs to be feature! And if you don't get the joke about Justin the Beaver and Justin the Timberwolf, well… that's your problem. And the Admiral Ackbar is a MEME if you look it up.**

**Blueberry Bloom the Hedgehog Belongs to SonicXAmy Used2Be SonAmy94**

**Fixie the Fox Belongs to KewlKid**

**Don't worry; they will still be feature in the story!**

**P.S.: DoctorCookieMonster, I know I shouldn't do that. But it was my belief and I'm glad that you respect it just like I respect yours.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Storm woke up hearing a loud thud and wheels squeaking. He clears the drowsiness and look glares over out the window. _We're here_…He thought and dose back to sleep. Then he open his eyes and again and glare real close up to the glass with his entire face smudge into the glass.

"We are here!" He kept screaming. Passengers and workers woke up or stop working and cheering. A random passenger and worker kiss each other. The plane slows down and brings to an end, the doors opens letting people out.

"Mmm… my head…"Chad groans and strokes his dome.

Sara laugh, "That's what happens when you drink too much." She picks up her case and walks out. Chad grabs his case and drags it.

Dash was hiding his face in his shirt because of one thing, "I hate Mr. Leash…"He whisper to his self. Sonic had the other end of the leash whistling.

"Slow down Dash. No one won't recognize you."

"Ha Ha!" Sonic looks over at Willy.

"Mom, Dad! Dash has a leash!" The bird points out laughing." How embarrassing…" He calms down and wipes the tears.

Dash ran off dragging Sonic across the floor, "Amy!" He screams when the two went by Amy. They rest of the group were laughing

"This is what happens when you run off…" Rouge spoke to Stealth.

"Phhs, if you try to get me in THAT I would escape less than 10 seconds… Damn… my head..." Stealth groans.

"A regular 7 year old boy does not curse."

"And? You curse around me." Stealth reply backs. Rouge was about to speak, "That's what I thought…" Omega came by and put Stealth on his shoulder and walks off.

Phoenix got off the plane seeing how proud everyone was now out of the quarantine plane. She came across Sara who drops her case and kisses the ground, "Thank you Lord!" She proudly says and continues to kiss the ground.

The clouds separated apart and a light shine down on them, "You're welcome." An almighty voice from above said.

The young hedgehog drops her things,"…God?" she shook

Silver came by and pushes her away lightly, "Just ignore it Princess." He said jumpy. A lightning bolt hit the ground in front of them giving them a threat. The grey hedgehog guzzles and kept walking like nothing happen.

Royal ran off the steps and smells the fresh air, "Finally. Now I can start my Jedi training." He went into his backpack and pulls out a green lightsaber. He made the sound effects and swings it around, and then he came across the ninja chameleon that was looking down at him."Hi! Like my lightsaber?"

"You have a lightsaber?" Espio raise a brow at him.

Royal knew how dorky he was and sighs, "Yes…"

Espio pulls out a blue lightsaber from his robe, "I have one TOO!" He chuckles. The kitten was amaze, "And I'm a Jedi Master."

Royal got on his knees and had his lightsaber in front of Espio,"Teach me my Master." He calmly said.

Willy walks by with Hurricane, "Geeks…" they look at each other and gave each other a high-five."Duuude."

Boss G handed another suitcase to Omega, "You might meet a guy name Sly and Slash at the hotel you guys are going to setting in at. Good luck… and do not act suspicious."

Omega gave him a slautes,"Yes Boss G." He turns around seeing Shadow staring at him.

"Who was that guy?" He asks with the sports bag around his shoulder.

"I AM NOT AN AGENT!" Omega blurts out.

Shadow crosses his arms, "You should know we were fired years ago…"

Omega thought for a second,"Yeah… Oh yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking about the past." The gorilla laughs nervously. The black hedgehog rolls his eyes and head to the exit. He saw Dash loose with no one controlling him. The young hedgehog ran off screaming and pushing people off the stairway.

Sonic got up out of breath and Shadow was staring at him, Sonic tries to play it off again."I know you're not acting hedgehog… I have the same problem too."

The azure hedgehog was surprise also, Amy came running after Dash. The pilot lit up a cigar and looks over at the two rivals."You and your friends have a great time." He smiles. The two hedgehogs look over at each other with a shrug and got off the plane. The pilot eyes turn robotic and his voice sounded like a computer, "**Part 1 completed Master…**"

"Very well E-495. And make sure they stay on the island and see the real fun." A voice of the old doctor commanded.

"**Yes Master.**"

Espio and Royal were practicing a battle, "Don't hurt him!" Blaze shouts. They didn't hear her from the lame sound effects and doing a bunch of stunts.

Chad watches for a couples second and laughs, "Nerds." He heard another voice when said it, the echidna looks up and saw Stealth on Omega's shoulder. Stealth look over at him also, he got off of Omega and walk with Chad.

"Let's talk about how stupid SOME teenagers are now days my hangover friend." Stealth said.

"Tight clothes!" Chad starts the conversation.

Sonic sighs, "I hate when things change, look at me…"

"… don't you think that sounds gay when you said that to me?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it… Look at them." Sonic points at Willy and Hurricane.

Shadow put his robotic hand on his chin,"… I wonder how Jet did it…"

"HEY!" The two hedgehogs look at Willy.

"Don't point at me because I'm the good looking one!" Willy screams.

"Just shut the fu-" Sonic covers Shadow's mouth.

"Shadow, you can't say that to a kid!"

Shadow removes Sonic's hand, "I have rights to say anything to a nose picking!"

Chad was digging up his nose and put his finger in his mouth,"Yum…"

"Pain in the ass! Especially him, over there, Satan's son." Shadow points at Stealth."I know he has horns underneath his hoodie." He growls at the end."And you have the cry baby."

You hear from the distance Royal get hit swap by Espio's lightsaber screaming or crying, "MOMMY!" He ran towards Blaze then stops. Royal remembers what had happen on the plane, "PLAYBOY BUNNY!" He ran to Cream until Charmy was roaring like a lion at him."PLAYBOY BUNNY'S MOM!" Royal ran to Vanilla.

"Hey!" Vector groans.

Royal stick his tongue at the crocodile, "This is a little boy Vector, and he's harmless." Vanilla said and cooed at Royal seeing him laughing."By the way, Charmy? Where is your headphones?" She asks, Charmy gulps.

"I put them in my bag because it was giving heavy for my head." The bee lies.

"It better be in your bag, those headphones were so special for me. If you lose them, I will break your antennas!" Vector threats.

"Yay! Break you antennas!" Royal copies. _Oh great, another Charmy,_ Vector sighs at his thought.

A guy and his friends were running pass Sonic and Shadow, "I'm totally going to sell a piece of paper that was freaking autograph from Tails!" Shadow notice Sonic stop walking.

"Did you hear that?" Sonic said.

"…No- Are you okay?" Shadow saw Sonic's eye twitch.

"Tails! Tails is here?" Sonic garbs on to Shadow's shoulders and screams at his face. The blue hedgehog lets go of Shadow and ran off screaming like a retard.

**Meanwhile**

"Dash?" Amy screams.

Wave whispers to Julie and Rouge," Probably ran off the island right now." The girls snicker. They all jump hearing Dash scream by them in a flash. The young hedgehog was running towards the entrance, he looks back until he crashes into a young fox. The young fox was a light orange with glasses, dark blue overalls, and black shoes.

"S-Sorry!"

"Dash!" The hedgehog ran off in a flash again.

"Strange, that little hedgehog…" A two tail fox said out loud. The two tail fox was wearing dark blue mechanic suit that had a logo with two tails.

The young fox look up at him, "Who dad?"

The fox shook his head,"Nah, it was nothing Gizmo." He rubs through his son hair.

**On the other side**

Chad and Stealth were done laughing at the conversation they had until a guy walk up on side with them, "DUDE! Have you heard of the lizard that creeps this island?" A guy said.

"Lizard?" Stealth and Chad said to each other, they walk up next to the guy and listen to his conversation.

"I heard the lizard does is attack and eat."The guy explains to his friend.

The other guy shrugs, "If there was a LIZARD on this island, think of how much money it would be to catch it?"

"Did you just hear that?"

"Money…" Stealth drools, Chad slap him.

"No! The lizard can attack or eat us."

Stealth put his arm around Chad neck, "Predator… They would of close up this island. But think about it, catching that lizard…" Chad imagines and starts drooling with Stealth.

Sara and Phoenix walks by,"…Boys…"

Knuckles, Jet, Shadow, Storm, and Omega were watching Sonic attacking innocence visitors."This is why I never hang out with him." Jet, Storm, Shadow, and Omega said. Knuckles did a face palm, "Amy! We have another one!"

The fox saw a blue hedgehog running in the far distance breaking into stores, people ran out. _Sonic?_ The fox thought. Gizmo clench on to his leg, "Dad, he scares me."

"Tails?" Knuckles and the rest shouts.

Tails shrugs, "No duh!"

"My my my, foxboy is a big boy…" Julie smiles."Ladies! Group hug!" All the girls hug the teenage fox.

"I-I can't breathe…" He struggles to say.

Storm, Shadow and Omega snaps the fingers, "Lucky…"

Tails looks over at Cream, Nice… He walks over to Cream and Charmy.

"What's up Tails!" Charmy said, they did an old handshake.

"Nothing really…"He studies Cream."Hey Cream."

"Tails! I haven't seen you in a long time." She hugs him making Charmy face full of jealously.

"You see here that we have a fight of survival and mating." Willy said in a fake microphone into the camera Hurricane holding."Did you catch that?"

"I thing Aunt Wave and Uncle Jet are going to hate what you are doing…" Hurricane spoke put.

"But it's my camera! Now let's mess with my future wife!" Willy checks his breath. Hurricane sighs and follows Willy, How I ended up here…

"Anyway, where Sonic at?" Tails asks the group.

Everyone was going to speak up until Knuckles did, "Let me do this!" He walks up to the teenager and put his hand on his shoulder."Sonic died. He jumped off a cliff." Tails was going to speak up but Knuckles shush him."He told me that you are my new sidekick. Now work SLAVE!" Knuckles pulls out a whip and raise it up in the air. Tails squeals like a girl making Charmy laugh.

The retarded hedgehog from the distance saw Tails, and then saw Knuckles raising his whip. Sonic sprints in full speed.

Knuckles was about to hack his whip but Sonic bit the echidna by the arm. The echidna squeals like a girl and drop the whip, "Get off of me!" He slams Sonic on the ground over and over again. Sonic finally let's go on the floor whimpering.

"Knuckles what the hell?" Everyone shouts.

Chad whispers to Stealth, "This one reason why I hate my dad."

"At least you have a dad…" His ears lower.

Chad felt sorry, "I-I didn't mean to say th-"

"You kidding me, I only have one person watching me. SO she doesn't know EVERYTHING I'm doing… But I have to get rid of the exes." Stealth made a smile.

"I heard that!" Stealth snaps his finger and bares his fangs.

"Sonic, look Tails is here." Amy calm down Sonic. Sonic eye twitch and he looks over at Tails who was waving at him.

"Tails?"

"Like you say: Long time no sees." Tails chuckles.

Sonic walks up to him with a smile, then his smile became a frown and he slap Tails quickly." Where the hell have you been bro?" Sonic stop Tails from talking." It's been 9 freaking years! Haven't stop by with a hello or know where the hell you live! Knuckles is the worst sidekick ever!"

"Hey!"

Everyone watches Sonic still talking,"… I thought it was going to be another gay moment." Shadow spoke up, everyone look over at him."What?"

While Sonic was talking, he spots Gizmo right next to him looking back and forth."Cool a mini Tails!" Sonic bend down at the fox. Gizmo hid behind Tails,"…Just like when I met you…" Sonic thought for a couple seconds."DASH!"

Dash was spotted in a palm tree; he looks down at the group and his father. Sonic gave him a mean look and snaps his finger pointing down next at him, "Get over…here."He said in a serious voice. Dash slid off the tree and went to his dad with his ears down."I got someone for you to meet." 

Dash saw Gizmo still hiding,"Hi!" He waves at him.

"Hi…" Gizmo kept hiding until Tails put him in front of him.

"What you sacred of kid?" Dash chuckles.

Gizmo gulps,"…I haven't met anyone like you and the rest before…"

Dash tilt his head to the side, "No wonder why! The name is Dash by the way." He had his hand out for a shake.

Gizmo looks over at the hand for a couple of seconds, "Gizmo…" He shook his hand.

Dash smiles, "Well, let me show you the rest of the group." He put his hand around the fox neck and walks to the kids. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad, Gizmo smiles at his thought.

**Outside the hotel**

Hurricane was on Storm's back and looks in the far distance," That's one big volcano." He almost fell backwards over from looking at the view.

"Don't worry son, it's not active."

Knuckles walk by, "You may never know…" Hurricane and Storm shook their heads. The young bird got off his father and went to the kids.

"So, you're blind?" Gizmo asks.

"Yelp." Stealth took a sip of an energy drink.

Sara look at him crazy, "How many of those things do you have? You're going to be an alcoholic when you grow up."

"You may never know, I might be addicted to drugs later on in life." Stealth use sarcasm and kept drinking. Sara growls at him and stomps off. They all walk into the hotel,"Cooool..."They all said at the same time. The hotel had a spring and waterfall near the elevator. There were 50 floors, a game room, tour shop, weight lifting room, bar/mini club, fancy restaurant, and a place where kids get to hang out.

Willy bows down, "This is my dream island, and I shall stay here forever… When are we going to the beach?" He asks out loud.

"We have to save the best for last." Tails spoke up. The group walks up to the register.

The register was a guy talking on his phone, "I love you too babe… No I love you more… I love you ev-"

"Excuse me." Teals rang the bell. _Please don't be like the one at the plane,_ Silver thought.

The man looks over at Silver with a hush. Then look at the group,"Oh my goodness! You're-"

Sonic jumps in, "Yes, Sonic the hedgehog."

"NO NOT YOU! Him!" He points over at Tails." Can I get a picture with you? My girlfriend thinks you are ADORABLE!" He jumps over the counter and took a quick picture with the fox, "Now send to FaceBook and my girlfriend…" The guy said. Sonic and Charmy growls at him.

"Can you just give us a room?" Tails scratches the back of his head.

The guy jump back to the register, "Sure, so how much family rooms do we have? Because it's work money you know." Family, everyone thought. I hope I can afford this… Sonic thought.

Sonic spoke up, "Give us a second." The group backs away." Who is with whom?"

Everyone went together, "Mom, can Uncle Omega stay with us?" Stealth asks Rouge.

"Omega isn't with you guys! He's stays and goes with me." Shadow growls.

"Omega is a grown, he can go with whomever!" Rouge argues back. Omega and Stealth was looking back and forth at them of whoever was talking.

"I got it! We can stay with them, please?" Omega begs.

"As much as I love you Uncle Omega. But Uncle Angst wants to kill me."

"It's Uncle Shadow!"

"Ha! I got you to say Uncle this time!" Stealth laughs.

"Great idea!" Amy said.

"What?" Team Dark and Stealth said.

Sonic went back to the man, "Is that perfect?"

"…I guess…" He said."Now everyone follow me…" The guy heads to the elevator.

Phoenix digs into Silver giving him a yelp, "Daddy! I'm scared of elevators!" She screams.

Silver points out, "I'm going to take the stairs…" He sighs.

Royal watch them left, "Chicken…"

**Moment in the elevator**

It was quiet, but the elevator music was playing.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down…" Stealth and Chad were the only one singing. Everyone look down at them, "What?"

Ding!

The elevator opens having everyone get out. Silver was already up there exhausted from Phoenix." Here are you guys room keycards and points at the rooms that were next to each others. Everyone took a keycard. Shadow look at his,"205…"

"I'm guessing we are going to be good neighbors, ay Shadow." Sonic nudges at him. The black hedgehog gave him a serious look." Amy I got the keys!" He ran off. When the door opens, Dash jumps on the first bed.

"I claim this!" He kept jumping on the bed. Dash pause when he saw the creepy closet that was crack. The closet was next to the bed.

"Beware…" The closet whispers.

Amy and Sonic watch Dash get off the bed to the next one, "I call this one…"

"Get in you stupid CARD!" Knuckles was furious while sliding the card through."I can't take it!"

Julie took the card and slid it though the door, the door made a click and Chad and Sara ran in. She gave Knuckles back the card who was scratching his head."… I knew that…"

Stealth was jumping on the bed, "I claim it hedgehog!" He stuck out his tongue.

"NO! You can sleep on the floor with Omega!" He grabs Stealth's arm.

"Get your damn paws off me you damn dirty hedgehog." Stealth snarls.

Rouge grabs Stealth and put her on the other bed." Please don't do this now…"

"But mom!"

"What have I told you about fighting back?" She barks. Stealth sat down on the bed and pouts.

"You better pay attention what she says, no one don't play with me…" Shadow laid backs on the bed.

"Phss, am I suppose to be afraid of you?" Shadow glares at the bat.

"You may be little, but it won't stop me from hurting you…" Shadow said. _Like father like son_, Rouge thought.

**Later**

Dash was outside on the balcony wearing a suit, "This is so high up." He looks down.

"Save your life!" Chad pushes and grabs him laughing.

"Quit playing around Chad!" Dash said.

"What's the matter going to cry?" Chad said, he balances on the railing."… I'm bored."

They saw Royal crawl out of his room heaving for air."Thank you…" He cleans off his suit and spots Dash and Chad.

"DO not look at-"

"Hey guys!" Royal ran up to them."What you guys doing?"

Dash was about to speak, "Nothing…" Chad answers.

"Oh…" Royal pulls out his lightsaber,"Want to play Star Wars with me?"

"Sure!" Dash jump in before Chad.

"Cool, let me get my lightsabers!" The cat ran back into the room.

Chad look back at Dash, "Why did you say that?"

"We have nothing to do, remember?" Dash shrugs.

Gizmo came out of his room,"Hey guys!"

"Hey, want to play Star Wars with us?"

"Star Wars? What is that?" He asks. Chad and Dash jaws were drop.

Chad put his hand on Gizmo shoulder, "It's a geeky franchise Cat boy like."Royal came back out with different color lightsabers and laser guns.

"Dash, you are Luke Skywalker."

"Yes!"; Dash had the blue lightsaber.

"Chad, you are Obi Wan!"

"But he dies!"

Royal continues talking, "Gizmo, you Chewy." He hands him a gun.

"Chewy?"

Hurricane and Willy join in wearing suits, "What you geeks playing?"

"Star Wars! Want to play?" The kitten gave them guns."You can be the clones." They took the guns and steady it."Now all we need it Darth Vader."

Dash thought and Stealth came out wearing a suit also."This is going to be the last time I'm wearing this…" He growls.

"I think we got a Darth Vader."

**A/N: Told you I will add this for this week. And the fight will began at the restaurant :D**

**Don't worries, your Ocs will still be in it.**

**Slash and Sly the Hedgehog Belongs to Awesomeman13**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Continues off on the chapter)**

Dash ran up to Stealth who was walking around the halls."Stealth, do you want to play a game with us?" He asks jumping in front of the bat path.

"Uhhh…"Stealth was scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on Stealth, we need one more player in this game." Dash happily said. He grabs Stealth's hand and drags him to the boys." Here's our Darth Vader." Stealth was confuse,"Whaaaa…" Royal pulls out the helmet and walks directly to him.

"Hold him still before he runs." Royal said with a Yoda mask out. Stealth quickly tries to run but Chad had him by his legs and Hurricane had him by his arms. Stealth fidgets around until Royal went closer to Stealth's mug with the helmet.

**Minutes later**

The boys were still looking down and Willy and Hurricane saluted with a bunch of storm trooper or clones mask on, "Wake up Master." Willy said and ended with a static sound. Deep breathing inside the pile and it zoom up to Stealth with the Vader mask on. He continues to breath and scratches his back, "What ha- wait a second…" He realizes that his voice was deep." What's going on?"

Royal and the others look at each other, "Nothing… Lord Vader."

"Vader… Wait a second! How come I have to be the evil one?"

Gizmo walk up to him," Well… you kind of look and act evil." He nervously answers.

"You got to be kidding me? I am nowhere near evil!" Stealth barks.

Dash tilt his head, "Are you sure?" he question. Stealth was growling and he had his hand towards the red lightsaber and the light saber went towards his hand. He activates it and kept growling.

Royal, Chad, and Dash activates their lightsabers and ran up to Stealth."Clones! Get the wookie!" Stealth points at Gizmo. The fox gulp and the two birds were shooting their laser guns at him.

Gizmo ducks behind a railing and starts shooting back, This isn't bad after all. Until Hurricane threw a grenade next to him.

Dash jumps on the railing and throws the grenade back,"Oh shi-"Hurricane screams. The hedgehog looks back at Gizmo, "Don't worry buddy, I got your back." Dash chuckles.

"Dash!" Chad screams. The hedgehog and fox look at the direction seeing Stealth having Royal and Chad on a pile.

"Now for you two…" Stealth ran to them and Dash and Gizmo scream and starts running.

Gizmo spots the elevator door that was opening, "There!" He and Dash ran faster and the made it into the elevator.

"Which floor?" Dash screams, he saw Stealth still heading this way. Gizmo began to panic press level 7, bad thing was that the doors were closing slowly."COME ON!" They both head on each other screaming. When the bat almost made it, the doors were finally close.

"Damn it!" The heard Stealth on the other side and he made a dent at the door. Dash and Gizmo sighs and let go of each other.

"I thought that we were going to di-"Dash didn't finish when heard walking on top." Die…" The ceiling was burst open and Stealth leap down and activates the light saber.

Stealth was breathing heavily and he went to the level buttons,"… next stop… Hell…" He presses all the levels and walk up closer to them with that awkward deep breathing.

**Meanwhile**

Sonic and Amy got out of their rooms seeing Willy and Hurricane tying them up. They stop and stare at them with a wave, "Hello! What a wonderful evening."

They both look at each other, "What's with the Star Wars masks?"

"Royal had us play Star Wars. We capture the two Jedi's for Lord Vader. Now he has to get Chewbacca and Luke Sky Walker." Willy explains.

"Luke is Dash, Chewy is Gizmo, and Darth Vader is Stealth." Hurricane adds.

Amy shook away from the confusion," So where are they?"

The boys points, "Elevator."

"I thought I tied your hands up!" Willy kept tying on Royal's hands together. The two clones finish their jobs and gave each other a high five," BOO YA!"

Everyone else came out, "Are we ready?"

"No, there are 3 other kids we are waiting." Sonic said while Amy sighs.

Tails looks around, "Gizmo?"

"Ya see Tails, you are one irresponsible father." Charmy said."This is why you can't have sex in a young age."

Tails growls at Charmy," It you get the name Gizmo, then you'll understand you bee!" Charmy growls at his face until Cream split them up.

"Tails, you're not irresponsible like Rouge is with that demon child." Knuckles said, Rouge was holding back her anger.

"This time… I'm going to agree with the stupid one." Shadow said calmly until the bat kick him in his shin.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Jet brags.

"And you are never?" Storm jokes while Omega and Vector were laughing. They stop laughing when Wave was tapping her foot and giving them a death glare.

Phoenix and Sara watches Royal and Chad struggling to get out."Need any help?"

"NO, we don't need any help form little girls." Chad said.

"And Phoenix, remember when I told you that I am focusing my mind to get me out of things?" Royal said, Phoenix thought for awhile.

_**Flashback**_

_Phoenix walks into her and Royal's room. She heard her brother grunting like he was taking a dump and his face was red. The hedgehog was drinking juice and looking at the kitten that was chain up and lying on the floor._

"_You been doing this for 3 hours, it's never going to work."_

_Royal stops and took a couple of breaths, "Can you see that I'm trying to TRIGGER my way out?"_

"_IBLIS!" They heard Silver scream from downstairs. They both roll their eyes and Royal continues._

"_Just give up…" Phoenix said._

_Royal look back her," But I-"_

"_No buts Putty Cat, now let me help you." Royal gives up and Phoenix tries to unchain him until._

"_Kids, time to eat!" They heard Blaze._

"_Spaghetti!" The hedgehog screams of joy and ran out the room._

"_PHOENIX!" Royal screams._

_**Flashback Ends**_

The hedgehog look at her brother crazy," I told you it doesn't work!"

"Yes it can, and I'll prove it." Royal continues.

"You're not naïve… you're just RETARDED!" Phoenix screams.

DING!

Everyone look over at the elevator seeing the doors open. They heard the boys screaming while Stealth was fighting them. The 3 pause and look at the group,"Hi mom!" Dash and Stealth wave with an innocent face.

"Hey dad!" Gizmo wave. The door was slowly closing and the boys continue to fight.

**Minutes later**

Dash, Gizmo, and Stealth were fixing up their suits, "I just had my hair gel back and it's a mess." Stealth sighs.

"Join the club," Dash chuckles.

"We got jackets." Gizmo added, they all started to laugh until their last stop.

"Oh-"Dash and Gizmo gulps.

"Shit." Stealth nervously said. The boys began to panic and start pushing the buttons, "We gotta get out of here!" The door was closing until Sonic held the door open allowing it to open again.

"You boys are in so much trouble." Amy and Rouge said.

The 3 got out of the elevator grunting, "Now can we eat?" Jet spoke out.

Tails jump up in front of everyone, "Wait, can I get a picture with all of you guys?"

"Sure, just get me on my good side." Knuckles said putting on some shades. The fox handed the worker a camera.

Dash went up to the front, "Time for me to pose…" He flex his arms until Chad punch him.

"Quit prepping…"

The guy studies the frame,"Alright, everyone bunch up together… and smile." Everyone followed until he had the camera down. He points at the black hedgehog, "He needs to smile, or no picture for you."

"Smile real quick before Jet dies of starvation." Knuckles jokes making Jet's face turn red of anger.

"Nope…"

"Please do it before the line gets full." Sonic points at the line. More and more people were going up the line.

"Nope…"

Rouge jump in, "Just freaking smile, I know I had seen you smile before." Everyone went to a soft OHHH and the kids were confused. Shadow his face from blushing.

Stealth growls, "What do you mean when you saw him smile before?"

Knuckles thought for a second while everyone was arguing at Shadow," LIGHT BULB!"

"Oh my goodness, Knuckles can think?" Wave was surprise, everyone was laughing.

The echidna stuck out his tongue and told the idea, "Since kids are _finally_ good resources, we can let them release their cuteness towards emo-hog and he can now smile." Knuckles proudly explain." Now release the puppy face!"

"Please!" All the kids said except Stealth he made a yuck sound. The black hedgehog turn his head away until the kids went closer to his face. The weird thing is that Sonic join in, Hell no.

"ALRIGHT! I'll smile… but if I ever catch one you guys look at me, I'm going to-"

"Shot, head slice, hang, or whatever. We get it Uncle Shadow. Damn, why do you have to be so evil?" Stealth said.

"Now everyone bundle up together with a smile." The guy said, everyone came together with a smile. Right after the camera snap, "I saw Shadow smiling!" Sonic points out. Shadow roars and jump on Sonic with his hands around the blue hedgehog's neck strangling him.

**Meanwhile in the line**

Yin Yang and Claire was waiting in the line."This is taking too long." The hedgehog groans with a face palm.

"Calm down, it's going to be a 10 minute wait." Claire smiles. They both saw the group, mainly because of Dash bumps into Yin Yang.

"My bad sir!" Dash panics, Chad and Stealth cackles. Yin Yang was being agitated, _Get_ _rid_ _of_ _them_ _PLEASE_.

"Oh my goodness it's-"The server said.

Sonic chuckles, "Yes, it's me."

"No not you! It's Tails! I got a seat for you and your friends!" The server said allowing them in. Additional people were in the column smacking their lips, bragging or complaining.

"Now what punks!" Charmy stuck out his tongue at them until a lady threw her shoe at him.

While they were walking inside, Omega was pulling into the plants."I am NOT an agent!" His mouth was covered.

"Cool it down Omega, it's Sly." The hedgehog said. He was red with black tip of his highlights; he was wearing a tuxedo and shades covering his green eyes.

"Oh… where is Slash at?" Omega questioned.

"He's here, going to talk to your sidekick."

"Actually he said that I'm the sidekick."

Sly thought that was odd,"Ooookkay… It's nice meeting you sir." The hedgehog scoots off.

Dash sat down, "Here you go mommy!" He said saving her a spot.

"Sorry Dash, that's the kids table." Amy said.

"Who you calling kid?" Chad jumps in." I am a man!"

"I hope you wash your hands Chaddy." Julie-Su sweetly said, Chad grunts and sat down in his seat. Gizmo sat down and pick up the menu and Phoenix sat down next to him.

"No Phoenix, I don't trust you sitting with any boy. You sit with only me and dad." Royal said.

"But we weren't doing anything?" Gizmo said in a confuse way. Royal pushes Gizmo out of his spot and sat next to his sister.

Stealth turns the chair backwards and stands on it leaning his body on the back. Willy and Hurricane sat down between Dash and Gizmo.

"Hello children." The waiter said.

"Hello slave." Stealth and Chad said. They gave each other a high five quickly and went back to normal like nothing happen.

The waiter roll his eyes," What drinks would you guys like?"

"I would like juice." Dash said, the waiter wrote it down." And can you add some sugar in it also?"

"Mountain Dew please!" Willy and Hurricane said.

"Water." Gizmo spoke up.

"I would like juice also, and he wants milk." Phoenix points at Royal. Royal thought of what happen on the plane and milk.

"I think I'm going to be sick again…" His face was turning pale. The cat got out of his seat, ran into the restroom.

"DUDE! You miss the toilet!" A guy shouts in the restroom.

"I would like an Energy Drink." Stealth said. The waiter was laughing,"… What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry kid, but you have to be an ADULT to drink that." The waiter said.

Stealth was growling and Sara was laughing."Get me a glass of ice."

**At the adults table**

A Chinese waiter walk up to their table, "What you want?" he said in his accent. A moment of slince until them all starts busting out laughing.

Vector wipes the tear off his cheek," Espio, can you translate to him?" He jokes, everyone was still laughing.

Espio snarls and talks to the man," Were all getting wine, instead of these three."

"Aww…" The teenagers groan.

"And ORDA?" HE said pulling out his notebook.

Sonic calm his self down, "Do you have Chili Dog?"

The Chinese man thought, Dog? He drop his things with a froze."Is there something wrong?" Sonic asks. The waiter ran off and head into the kitchen,"FATHA!"

The chef turns around with a knife in his hang, "WHAT IS IT SAWN?"

"THEY WANT DAWG!" Everyone in the kitchen drops their utensils and began to panic

"I'LL GO GET DAWG!" The waiter said. He kicks the back door seeing a bunch of stray dogs at the left over garbage.

An Italian man was giving them spaghetti, "Ohhh Shites!" he ran off with the spaghetti. Some of the dogs had escape, until the waiter grab a dog.

"I GOT DAWG!"

**At the kids table**

The waiter came back with their drinks. Dash took a sip and gave him thumbs up."You did good…" he continues to drink it.

Sara look at Stealth who was eyeing on his ice drink, "I hope you enjoy tha-"She saw Stealth pulls out an energy drink from his suit and pour the can into the glass.

Stealth took a sip, "Keep talking… and you might feel my five fingers talking to your face"

The waiter roll his eyes and pull out his notebook, "Now tell me what you guys want? I'm guessing macaroni and cheese?"

"What am I 4?" Hurricane said, the kids starts laughing.

"Just tell me what you guys want so I can get on with life…"

"Pizza!" They all said.

"Listen kids, this is a FANCY restaurant."

They all took a pause until Chad spoke up, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Royal look at the menu, "Get us squid."

The waiter took the menu, "Now be gone." Stealth said. The waiter was about to talk." Be gooooone!" He moves his hands away telling him to leave. The waiter growls and walks off.

"What's a squid?" Phoenix asks.

"It's a creature that lands on your face and lay eggs in your body." Willy said in a creep voice. Phoenix shook in fright.

"I thought that was Alien." Sara said.

Stealth shook at the thought, hate that movie. He took a sip quickly, "What you scared of Stealth?" Sara questioned.

"None of your damn business little girl. You want my fingers talking to your face?" Stealth threatens. Sara rolls her eyes and sat down in her chair, "You better be quiet."

"Make sure you do not drink a lot Stealth." Chad point out.

**At the adult table**

Everyone was laughing and enjoying their time until Knuckles saw Shadow drinking the whole wine bottle."Uhhh, Shadow… I think that's enough wine."

"Blah blah blah, that's what I hear from you guys." Shadow said, he kept drinking the wine.

Charmy ties to put his arm around Cream until he saw Tails steal his move, Damn it!

"Let Shadow drink…" Everyone look back at Omega." I always think its funny when he drinks." He shrugs.

It was a long pause, "Since we are starting to meet up. What have you guys been doing for all these years?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles raise his hand like a first grader, "Pick me!"

"just go already!" Espio barks.

The echidna clears his throat, "I can now leave my island in peace…" It went silent like crickets."CLAP!" Everyone began clapping nervously.

"And he finally went to anger management." Julie said. Then she whispers next to the rest, "It's not working…"

"Then those brats had happen and Julie and I are living peaceful." Knuckles said nicely. He points at Jet, "I pick you Big bird!"

Jet pause, "What? No way, pass!"

Knuckles was about o get up and put his hands on Jet,"Alright! I'll talk!" Jet was blocking his face. The echidna smiles and sits back down.

The hawk took a deep breath," There was no completion left. People stop joining because of me and my team… even the judges knew if we join, they would give the prizes to us or cancel the race." He explains.

"Sorry if I didn't join, I hate controlling on that board and always think that I am the best." Sonic shrugs.

Knuckles jumps on, "Team Dark!" pointing at them. Shadow and Rouge growls at each other and didn't say a word.

"We are not a team anymore…" Omega sighs.

"… And I'm not going to be naming names… Rouge." Shadow took a sip quickly. A slap went across his face, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Keep playing with me…"

"You go mama sieta!" Willy said, and then punches in the face." MY EYE!"

"Phss, I know how you guys feel…" Espio said.

Vector sighs, "Just forget about it Espio!"

"Can we just talk about this later?" Charmy spoke up.

"Wow… Charmy actually said something smart…" Tails said, Charmy ignores the comment.

"Pot Head and Blaze." Knuckles points.

Silver sighs, "Can you stop calling me that?"

"No! That's your name for now own."

"But my princess keeps calling me that because of you guys!"

"Don't forget Yoda!" Storm points out. Everyone starts laughing. Silver sighs and looks over at Royal and Phoenix.

They were hitting each other at the table until Silver's eyes were looking at them," What you looking at Pot Head?"

"Let's just say I gave up my loyalty for Silver and them…" Blaze answers.

"My new sidekick-"

"We don't need to hear about Fox boy." Sonic glares at the fox." Tony Starks wanna be…" Tails sat back down with a sigh. Everyone was surprise when they saw that.

"Sonic, that's your best friend." Amy said.

"Not anymore Ames. It's hard to lose thing…"

"Just like you lose your jo-"Sonic covers Knuckles's mouth.

**At the kid's table**

Dash and Stealth were having a drinking contest to see who has the longest bladder.

"This is you guys 10 drink." Royal said. Dash and Stealth chugs it down nervously because they really have to go.

"Giving up yet?" Stealth anxiously glares.

Dash lets out a crooked grin, "No way, I'm just beginning?" He chugs on the 11th drink.

Stealth growls and chugs another drink.

"Lucky I quit this game." Royal proudly said. Phoenix looks at his pants seeing a wet spot.

The two ears perk when they heard Willy dropping water on the floor, "You just got to let it goooo…" He plays around with them.

**Back the Adult's table**

Shadow puts down the 4th wine bottle, "That's it… No wine for you." Knuckles took the bottle out of his hand.

The black hedgehog saws his hand empty and he begins to whimper, "My juice is gone!" He sounds like a kid.

Tails pulls out his camera, "I remember how Shadow acts when he is drunk." He chuckles.

Shadow tries to reach for another wine bottle until Blaze smacks his hand, "Bad Ultimate Lifeform."

"But Grandma!"

"Listen to your grandmother young man." Silver jokes.

Shadow slams his fist on the table, "I wish you guys were dead!"

"You always say that." Blaze and Silver said.

The waiter came back with a huge plate and drops it in front of Sonic, "HERE DAWG!"

They all saw a cook dog in front of them in horror, "Jesus!" Sonic screams. They all scream and ran away from the table.

The kids saw them, "What the heck?" Gizmo scratches his head. Their waiter came by and put the plate in front of them reviling the squid.

"Let's eat!" Royal said.

Phoenix slaps Royal on the side of his face, "You know how mom be when we don't say prayer." Then she notices the squid's eye twitch, "It's alive!"

All the kids ran except Dash and Stealth holding on and couldn't move because they have to go.

"We got to get out of here." Dash spoke. Then they heard Shadow go by walking drunk, he sat down at their table.

"Hello! My name is Shadow and I'm 7 years old." He said."What are you guys name?"

"Leave you nasty bum!" Stealth grunts.

"Meanie!" He stuck out his tongue at them and notices the squid."Mine!"

He grabs the squid and ran off with it, "Hello! My name is Shadow and I'm 7 years old. Want to see my toy?" All the kids were screaming.

"I CAN"T TAKES IT ANYOMRE!" Dash and Stealth screams. They jolt up and ran outside the restaurant with the others.

"Thanks for the tip…" The waiter said.

Dash and Stealth were jumping and kicking their legs," Keys!"

"Huh?" Amy and Rouge asks.

"KEY!" They both scream. Any and Rouge gave them the key card and they ran off.

Shadow continues to chase the kids around with the squid, "We come in peace!"

Sonic chuckles, "Man, Shadow is going to have an appalling headache."

Dash took a deep breath and sigh of relief. He began whistling quietly with the bathroom door open.

"Beware…" He heard the closet door open slowly.

**Meanwhile**

Stealth was whistling until he heard the door open," Don't you ever knock?"

Sonic and Amy were helping Rouge and Omega putting Shadow on his bed.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Stealth said.

"Did you watch your hands?" Rouge asks, Stealth walks back into the bathroom.

"Pee Pee hands." Shadow said.

"If only Shadow act like this." Sonic chuckles."… Then the world would be dooming…"'Shadow grabs Rouge by her waist pulling her down on him.

"Uh oh." He snickers while cuddling to her. Sonic and Amy watch in suspicion, "Don't kick me out, I love you." He whimpers.

Rouge exhale noisily, "Shadow…" She blushes for a couple of seconds.

Stealth came back and froze, "What did I tell you Uncle Angst!" He rolls up his sleeves until Omega garb him and pushes Sonic and Amy out of the room.

"Do you think… uhhh-"Sonic scratches the back of his quills.

"We will find out soon." Amy said.

Then they both hear Dash scream," EVIL CLOSET!"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I hate being busy. Anyway, I'm going to put up another chapter on Thursday or Friday. I MIGHT be done featuring Ocs on there.**

**Sly the Hedgehog and Slash the hedgehog belongs to Sly-the-Hedgehog-98**

**Yin Yang the hedgehog and Claire the echidna belongs to Yin-Yang-Yo-Yo**

**Don't worry; I'm going to have your Oc's on there. Needed to fit with some part.**

**Please Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**At Night**

**Dash room**

His parents were asleep except for Dash, his stomach grumbles. _Too_ _hungry,_ he thought. He was also hiding his head over his secret blankey because of one thing… that closet.

"Blankey, help me survive this night?" He whispers to it. The hedgehog began gnawing on the rag for survival until he heard something above and in the wall.

"Dash." He heard a familiar voice of Gizmo. Gizmo had pajamas of Iron-man with the Iron mask. The hedgehog jerks up quietly and looks up to see the fox and the two birds. Willy had on a Spider-man pajamas and mask, Hurricane was wearing Spider-man's rival Venom ."How did you guys…" Willy and Hurricane pulls out some tools."What are you guys doing up there?"

"Hungry." The three said.

"But Gizmo said that there was junk food." Hurricane said.

"Cool." Dash whispers until he heard Sonic toss in his sleep.

"I'll get you Eggman." Sonic growls in his sleep.

"Wanna go with us or not?" The three said. Dash nods and tries to figure out how to climb up.

"Toss your blanket and hold on." Gizmo said, Willy and Hurricane were snickering. Dash grumbles to himself and toss the blanket into the vent.

Gizmo caught it and stuck out his tongue,"Eww, drool." He slid him up quickly and Dash made it."Nice…." They look at Dash who had the Super-Hog pajamas, with the symbols and cape.

"He's the best." Dash snickers, then they kept crawling through the vent until they saw Stealth. He was asleep under the covers next to his mom.

"Yo Stealth." Gizmo shouts, quickly making Stealth wake up.

"Who's calling my name?" He growls deeply.

"It's Gizmo in the vent." The fox whispers." We didn't get to eat, so-"

"Get your butt up here so we can find something to eat." Hurricane said. Stealth got out of bed quietly until all the kids except Dash whispers, "Cool."

"What?" Stealth asks, he looks at his pajamas while putting on a black mask. Dash growls at his thought, _Batman_… Stealth's Batman mask.

Stealth was about to climb until he heard Shadow,"… Shut up…" He growls putting the pillow on his head. Stealth shrugs and climbs up on the wall, Gizmo pulls him up.

"Let's hurry before bad things happen." Gizmo said. Stealth had everyone ahead on him until Dash look at him. They both look at each other pajamas and growls.

They continue to crawl until they came across Chad and Sara.

Chad was asleep on the edge of the bed because of… Knuckles. Sara doesn't trust Chad because his accidents in bed.

"Chad." They boys called. Chad woke up and fell off the bed. He was wearing only dark purple pajama pants.

"Huh?" He said looking up at them."How did you guys-"

"We know you are hungry, so come on." Chad climbs up on the wall and went into the vent slowly.

"Wait, what about Sara?" He asks, then it went quiet for a couple of seconds and they start laughing quietly. "We can get her something later."

Then they heard someone crawling through the vent,"Ow, that hurts Zack." It was a girl.

"You got to be quiet before someone catches us Alexis." A boy voice said. They saw two hedgehogs, one was a boy, and the other was a girl. The girl was about 7 years old. Her hair is very curly and goes to mid back. Have emerald green eyes. She is blue with white tips. She wears a red bow right below her left ear. The boy was 8 and has green quills with white tips. Has blue eyes; also has an unusual crescent mark on his fore head. They were both in their pajamas.

Moment of staring and silence,"… you're looking for the junk food also…" Gizmo said. The hedgehogs nods," Follow us… just one more person…" Gizmo went to the vent.

Royal pops up," I'm ready!"

"SHUSH!" All the boys said. The cat covers his mouth while Gizmo unscrews the vent case. Royal climbs over Gizmo and roll insides.

He saw the two hedgehogs," Sup, names Royal." He smiles.

"Now's not the time for meeting up, I'm hungry…" Willy pauses." I sound like my dad?" He slaps his self in the face," I will never BE him…"

Royal saw Chad laughing, "Nice robe." He jokes. Stealth snickers and they both did a quick high five and went back to normal.

"It's a Jedi robe idiots." Royal hisses until Stealth and Chad was growling at him.

Moments later, Gizmo stops crawling and everyone bumps into each other." What the he-?" Chad shouts, Gizmo shushes him.

Stealth's ear twitches," You guys hear that?" He whispers.

They all froze, Dash was curious." What is it?"

"Oh Yang..." They heard a woman moan. Gizmo made a freaky face and look closely through the vent.

Dash was curious," Let me see." He looked also. All the kids gather up watching," So that must be Twister."

Willy had his hand out with the camera," Man vs. Woman." All the kid's tails were wagging.

"I bet money on the woman!" Chad shouts. A hedgehog and echidna pops their heads gradually beneath the covers looking at the vent."Oh sh-"

"BRATS!" Yin Yang roars while Claire screams. All the kids scream and push each other mainly Gizmo. But Gizmo claw into the vent.

"No!" Gizmo cries until he slips down a sliding vent.

Hurricane looks down, "Awesome!" He slid down head first. Willy followed pulling Royal down by his pajamas. Royal scream and grab on to Zack pajamas shirt.

"Stop du-"He screams when he was going down.

"Zack!" Alexis screams, she was about to grab him until Yin Yang bust the vent open and grab her.

"Got you little girl! Wait until you get in trouble." Yin growls. Dash claws his fingers into the hedgehog's hand.

"Get off of her!" Dash began to growls. Yin didn't give up and kept drawing Alexis over.

Until, Stealth grabs Yang and Alexis hand trying to pull them apart. The young hedgehog was free," Hurry up and go!" Stealth barks, Dash grab her and they both look down. Stealth was about to run but the hedgehog grab his leg."Run you dumba-"He was pulled while Dash and Alexis jumps down.

Yin chuckles evilly," You are so going to be…" He heard Stealth growling go unfathomable.

Dash had Alexis on him. The girl hedgehog made s love sick look," My hero…"

The boy hedgehog got up taking a deep breath," Thanks."

"I wasn't talking about you! The bat who wearing all black." She said and let out a good sigh. _Oh_ _great…_ Dash growls. They heard a huge scream from above. Wasn't Stealth, it was that hedgehog. Then they heard Stealth slide down with his usual tired look.

"Let's get moving…" He crawls over Dash and followed the others.

Gizmo stop while the other takes a couple of breaths," Let me ask some questions to some ladies."

**In one of the rooms**

"That's not how you sing it!" A magenta hedgehog with tan arms growls. Her quills were dropping down pajama shirt like hair. Her grey eyes were gazing at a sea green cat.

"Yes it is! You have to add some thrash in it." The cat said taking her long hair out of her pajama shirt."Isn't that right Crystal?" The cat dark blues eyes were staring at another hedgehog. The other hedgehog was too busy looking at the TV. She was red with black tips in a night gown.

"CRYSTAL!" The red hedgehog jumps out of her bed frighten,

"What?" Crystal questioned.

" Did you hear what was going on?" The cat said.

"Molly, can't you see that I was watching TV?" Crystal snarls.

The magenta lays back on her bed with a sigh," Never mind, forget it…"

"Forget what Melody? I guess I win this round." Molly snickers. Melody opens her eyes and threw her pillow at the cat knocking her off her bed. Molly got up," I see…" Molly threw another pillow but Melody duck down having the pillow hit Crystal.

"What the hell?" It went silent for a couple of seconds until when all three pull out a pillow.

"SEXY PILLOW FIGHT!" All the women freeze and look at the vent seeing kids watching." Start the action!" All the girls scream until Melody recognize Gizmo.

"Wait, don't call room service." She said."Foxy boy… what are you and your little friends doing up there?"

"We are hungry, it's the middle of the night, and the restaurant is close. Do you know which way the junk food storage is at?"

"First, let's get some space." Zack said. Willy and Hurricane unscrew the vent and they all hop out.

"Aww, they look so cute." Crystal admires.

"And adorable." Royal said, Crystal pets Royal making him purr.

Chad, Dash and Stealth look at each other," How does HE get to be the cute one?" Chad growls.

Molly rolls her eyes and watch the tv," So… I see you are all alone." She look over at Willy.

"How old are you?"

"The same age you are." He lied.

"Wait? You go to the left, then straight?" Gizmo went curious.

"No. You first go straight, then left." She replies.

Zack snap his fingers," I knew it." The all climb back up in and Chad growls.

"Hurry you cat!" He barks. Royal hug all the girls, wave and climb back into the vent.

"… I wonder how long they had been stalking us…" Molly said.

**Moments** **later**

"This is it." Gizmo said looking at a clear vent.

Willy and Hurricane broke through the vent; they drop their tools just like their jaws drop." Jackpot." Everyone slid out and looked amaze. Chad kisses the floor," I want die from starvation! Let's eat!" He was about to run except Stealth stop him.

"Rule number 1," Stealth said."Lasers…" They look around.

"I don't see any lasers." Zack said.

"Trust me; I got better eyes than all of you guys... and lady." Stealth yawns and scratches his back.

Willy got up, "Whatever dude." He walks over to the storage." I'll be getting my-"Right before Willy took another step. A big flash of red light was shocking his whole entire body. Everyone block their eyes from the sight until Willy fell down.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to DIE!" Hurricane repeats, he screams at the end until Gizmo slap intelligence into him." I needed that." He said then going towards Willy." Lil cuz, you okay?" He asks.

Willy cough up some smoke and look up at Hurricane,"…Make me a sandwich…" He said. Hurricane drops him and walks away. All the kid's ear twitches and they saw the lasers showing up from its appearance.

"Piece of pizza…" Stealth crack his knuckles and he heard Alexis sigh with adore while Dash did a face palm. Right before Stealth was going to take action, Gizmo stops him.

"Wait… there's a switch up there when you cross it." Gizmo points up at the ceiling need the storage door.

He hands the bag to Stealth and Stealth walk up to the lasers. It went quiet for a couple of seconds and Hurricane held up the camera," Batman."

The bat took a couple steps up and slid under a couple lasers. Then he stops by his left hand making him turn slowly .His whole entire left hand lift up his weight having him balance upside down like a skateboarder hanging on a ramp. He bends his arm and pushes his self up over the other lasers. Stealth dive and roll over the other moving. He did a quick break dance and stop at the end. He got up taking a couple of breaths hearing the others clapping. _Show_ _off_… Dash growls at his thought.

"You finally did something good!" Royal said, Stealth ignore the comment." Now _fly_ to the switch." The word _fly_ echo through Stealth's head.

_**Flashback**_

_1 year old Stealth ran around the roof of Club Rouge. He looks down amaze," Fly Fly!" he screams. He turns around running back down into the main club. He spots his mother at the counter being irritated by some of the customers. HE ran towards her hugging her leg, "Momma, fly fly!"_

"_Stealthy I can't teach you to fly fly yet." Rouge look at the time." What's taking your grandparents so long, not far to get here?"_

"_Damn it!" Stealth said proudly. He let's go of Rouge's leg repeating the same words while walking around. Everyone looked at Rouge with a glare making her feel nervous. She heard Stealth run back upstairs._

_A car had pulled up right next to the bar," Finally, at least nothingcan't-" _

"_JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" People repeated gaze up at the club. Two older bats look up at the bar._

"_Isn't that Stealth?" The female bat questioned. Stealth! Rouge jump over the counter until everyone went to a scream of horror._

_Crash_!

"_MY CAR!" The male bat shouts with his cigar in his mouth. People were shock, some were still taking pictures._

"_Stealth!" Rouge cried._

"… _What about my car?" The male bat argues back._

_**Flashback ends**_

Stealth shook in horror and climb up the wall pulling the switch down. The lasers slowly fade away and Royal touch around." It's gone!" Everyone went across while Stealth was pulling the door," Aww man…"

Chad pushes him away," Allow me to do this." He threw a couple of punches making a big hole. He pulls the steel door down with his eye widen and his jaws drop."Oh my-"Every kid was amaze seeing the drool.

"I knew it! Candy land was real!" Dash said, he let out a laugh and ran inside." Cake, cookies, candies! All the junk!" He slams his face into the cake and ate in a couple of bites.

"Hey Dash, let me have so-"Chad asks.

"ITS MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY!" He hisses. Everyone looked at him.

"I wonder why they don't give him candy." Gizmo questioned.

Each person jumps of fright when they heard a crash," I need my drink!" Stealth growls, he moves crates around growling in anger.

"Hey Stealth!" He heard Willy.

"Looking for this?" The bird pulls out a can from a crate. Stealth snatches it out of his hand and drank it. He pushes Willy away while drinking the can and jump into the crate.

**30 minutes later**

Everyone was back in their rooms except Dash and Gizmo. The fox looked at Dash, "You okay?" He asks.

Dash kept twitching, "I-I-I okay. I just need some sleep." His eye twitches. He held on to the Gizmo's shirt," T-thank you b-buddy." He fell asleep out of the vent and Gizmo caught his leg.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sonic wakes up quickly with fear. Gizmo kept quiet and watches the blue hedgehog.

Amy put the cover over her again," Go back to sleep Sonic…" she talks in her sleep. The hedgehog yawns and cuddles back to Amy.

_That_ _was_ _close_, Gizmo thought. He swings Dash on to his head and the hedgehog had his red cape over his head. Dash sniffs around towards his cover.

"Blankey." Dash talks in his sleep grabbing his blanket.

Gizmo closes up the vent," Why are living beings so weird…" He crawls off into his room.

"Amazing, these rodents are like the other rodents…" The doctor thought watching the security cameras from the hotel."These will be my rodents." He did his evil laugh until an awkward coughing escape his mouth." Now, for the real test... Hmmm." The doctor thought with an evil laugh.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took long. The next Chapter will be very long. Don't worries, all the OCs belong to their owners. Sonic Generations came out; I had played it at my cousin's house… Good game! I finally see the good control and animations. There were so many cartoon effects to it, the other Sonic games didn't have that much, only drama… The voices are okay, Tails's voice matches him. Shadow sounds… a bit old and off… Anyway, tell me with you guys had saw or enjoy the game.**

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

The old doctor was asleep at his desk; he had stop thinking for hours until the burnt orange lizard was breathing in front of his face. Eggman woke up from the irritated sound and saw the lizard drooling.

"UHHG! Get off of me you Prototype!" The doctor push the lizard off of him hearing it whimper. He stretch out and sat calmly at my desk."Let's see what we are going to do today."

**In the Hotel**

"I SWORE I CLOSE SAFE FATHA!" The chef's son said.

"I'M VERY UPSET THAT I HAVE A SON!" He slaps his son with his hat." YOU FAILED! NOW CLEAN UP!" He threw the mop at him."Now I must go back for the breakfast."

The son mops the floor with anger; he saw the paw prints all over the floor. _I and my ninjas will get our REVENGE._

**In Sonic's room**

Amy heard Dash panting and jumping on the other side of his bed. She got up slowly and seeing how the young hedgehog look. Dash was jumping rapidly with icing or any other junk food all over his face and pajamas. His bed had wrappers and crumbs all over the place.

"…Dash…" Amy got up and sat on the bed. Dash kept jumping.

"Amy, don't leave me!" Sonic yells in his sleep. The azure hedgehog grabs grasp of Amy whimpering. Amy blushes and tries to get out of Sonic's trap even thought it never work.

"Dash." Amy said calmly. Dash stops jumping and turn his head towards his mother. His eyes were wide up and crazy like the quills on his head.

"Candy…" He hisses.

"Where you get the candy from?" Amy asks. The door was slammed open and Willy came in hiccupping.

"Finally, I can go to sleep…" He climbed on her and Sonic's bed and fell asleep on the pillow. The bird pulls the cover off of Sonic, and Sonic wakes up.

"What the he-"He stops when Willy woke up shushing. Sonic lets go of Amy when he freak out a Dash expression. _Freaky_.

Screaming was going around in the hallway making the two older hedgehogs get out of bed, looking outside their room seeing Phoenix and Sara running around in the hallway from Royal. Royal fur was crazy and even his breathing deeply. He was running on all fours towards them roaring like a lion.

"Come on Sara!" Phoenix hops in the elevator.

"I thought you hate elevators?"

"It's life or death!"

Sara slid in and kept pressing the button, "Go you stupid thing!"

The door was closing… very slow… Sara and Phoenix held on each other screaming their lungs out while Royal was running towards them. He made a huge jump.

**DING!**

The door closes on his face making an outline dent of his face. Royal got up feeling dizzy and held on to his gut.

"Oh no, please-"Amy and Sonic said. Royal threw up on the fancy carpet and pass out on the mess sleeping peacefully.

**Shadow's Room**

The black hedgehog had the pillow over his head groaning,"… My head."

"Chad, put that down!" He heard outside making his head throbbing more.

Rouge woke up with a jump, "Ouch. What the heck." She picks up an energy drink can and there was more.

"10 more minutes…" Stealth drools while clinging on to her. Rouge looks at him and notices something missing.

"Where are your pajamas?" She asks.

Stealth looks around and thought," Oh!... I don't remember…"

The gorilla toss around in his sleep," 5 more minutes…."Then continues to snores. Rouge and Stealth look over at Shadow who growls with the pillow on his head.

"Oh shut it." Stealth and Rouge said. He got out of bed and it shock Rouge. Stealth looks at his self, _nude_.

"Oh yeah, I was also hot last night. You are hot." Stealth jokes. Shadow growls again and threw the pillow at Stealth with the cover over his head."What the hell did I said? I told you to shut it or I'll shut it for you." He cracks his knuckles. Rouge got out of the bed and head towards the door, "Wake up Omega, I'll be back. And put your clothes back on." She closes the door behind her." What the hell?"

"Get off her leg Willy!" Wave screams.

Stealth shrugs and shook Omega, "Uncle Omega, wake up." He held on to Omega's head and pimp slap him with his other hand.

Omega stops snoring and look at Stealth with snoozed eyes, until his eyes widen." Don't look down there, only my face." Omega looks at his face.

The hedgehog roars, "Shut the hell up-"Shadow stares at Stealth making him completely awake.

"What are you looking at?" Stealth growls at Shadow. He points down, "Jealous?"

Silver drags Royal out of his mess, "Royal, what's wrong with you?" He asks.

"I think I see grandma." Royal had been touching Silver's face. Silver try not to spaz out when the throw up was in his mouth.

"What do you think what happen?" Julie asks to Wave.

Wave was holding Willy away from Rouge," Must have gone into the mini fridge."

Knuckles was eating Chad's bag of chips," Is there anything to stop this madness?" The echidna took a big sniff in the air,"… Waffles." All the boys froze and smelled the air. They began panting and growling at each other.

"Slow down Dash!" Sonic's room door opens seeing Dash smell the air. His ear twitches when Stealth opens his room door and began to pant. Omega and Shadow came out snarling.

All the boys ran towards the elevator."Come ONNN!" Knuckles kept pressing the elevator door to go down.

"…I can't feel my arms…" Hurricane squeaks, he was jammed between the elevator and Storm.

"Sorry son, you're not the only one." Storm sighs. The elevator closes slowly while the girls shook their head.

"Men…"

"Hey!" They all looked at Sonic."I'm not like that-"He took a quick sniff in the air."… Coffee…"

"Oh no, Son-"Amy was interrupted when Sonic howls and ran towards the stairs.

**Downstairs**

"You know what… I'm surprise the elevator lifted you Jet." Knuckles laugh at his joke. Jet growls at Knuckles and made a fist.

"Not now…" Vector said.

"Why not?"

"You will have to wait for the right time. You'll know when." Vector walk off with his tray. He sat down at the table looking at his breakfast, At last.

"Mr. Vector!" The crocodile jumps and saw the cat boy holding his own tray.

"… Shouldn't you be with your buddies?" Vector asks.

"We're right here." Vector looked on the other side seeing the kids in their seats. The crocodile sighs and sat back down. Kids these days…

Dash glares over at Stealth and Stealth did the same. They kept glaring at each other until Dash spoke up, "Show off…"

"Me, a Show off? You get more attention than me…" Stealth walks off with Omega, "Phss, don't compare you're self to me, not good to be like me."

The hedgehog chuckles, "We'll see someday." He sat next to Gizmo who put syrup all over his breakfast. Everyone heard another growling and crashing on the bottom floor.

"Coffee! I need it NOW!" Sonic appears pushing people out of his way going towards the coffee maker.

"Aww man." Dash slams his head in his plate. Everyone was laughing.

"And you call me a showoff." Stealth walks by taking the syrup. Chad and Willy laugh, Hurricane and Royal were freaking out seeing Sonic's unwise condition.

"How can people say that's my look alike?" Shadow brags. The blue hedgehog pours the coffee in a cup and added 3 sugars and creams. He stirs it around quickly and took one big sip.

Sonic sat down next to Dash who had his head turnaround from him, "Good morning, Jr." He took another sip. Dash saw Willy and Chad snickering still.

"Sad…" Shadow look back to his plate, it was clean."What the hell?"

The hedgehog snarls and gaze over at Omega who pointed at Stealth, "Who are you looking at?"

"Bet you won't hit him…" Knuckles whispers out loud. Shadow digs his fingers into the table.

Sonic whistles to get Shadow's attention," Better watch out. The child abuse officers are everywhere." He points behind him seeing, two guys wearing suits and trench coats with sunglasses on. They watch Shadow carefully with a notepad. The other had his badge out shining it.

Shadow grumbled and grabbed his plate," Next time get some bacon." Stealth said drinking the black hedgehog's coffee." And this needs more sugar in it."

**Later**

Dash was in his swim trunk watching TV, "What's with cartoons these days?" He looked at the viewers," You know it's true."

Amy came in with a one piece bathe suit, the sides were open," What is wrong with cartoon these days? The comedy has change." She looked at her son who sighed, "What's wrong?"

Sonic enter in with his trunks on seeing Amy and Dash talking.

I don't want dad to embarrass me like last time." Dash said wrapping the towel around his neck. Sonic thought for a couple of seconds.

_**Flashback**_

_Sonic was using the hose to fill an inflatable pool for Dash._

"_Watch ya doin' bro?" The hedgehog turns around seeing Manic. He still had his bangs, strong torso, and ring in his left ear, sunglasses on, a dragon tattoo on his muscular chest._

"_Hey Manic, I'm letting Dash-"_

"_Who Dash?" Manic asks._

"_You're nephew…" Sonic look at his brother who still look confuse," The one you say in the house running around?"_

"_Oh him, now I remember! He still owes me a new shirt."_

_Sonic roll his eyes." Well, I'm letting Dash have fun in a small pool first-"He stop when Manic was laughing." What?"_

_Manic stop, "You shouldn't be talkin'. You can't even survive in a baby pool." The immature hedgehog jokes. Seeing 1 year old Dash run out of the house with his swim trunks and two floaties around his arm."Who is dis'?"_

"_It's Dash!" Sonic barks. He smiles at his son," Come on in Dash." _

_Dash was giggling and splashing the water, Sonic stood in front of him smiling._

_The blue hedgehog felt his self fall over by a big force into the pool._

"_Help, I'm drowning!" He starts to scrims around. Dash giggled at the site until he was pulled in by Sonic._

"_Sonic!" Amy grabs the baby hedgehog that was starting to cry._

_Manic was still laughing until Sonia slams her fist onto his head. _

_His sister pulls Sonic out with annoyance," You do realize it's the kiddie pool…"_

_Sonic take in a couple of breaths then stare at Dash who was still crying. He looks at Manic with anger, "I was just playin!" The green hedgehog shrugs._

_**Flashback end**_

Sonic takes a deep breath and smiled at Dash," Don't worry son, I won't embarrass you."

Dash smiles," Thanks dad," He walks to the door," The fellas are waiting for me, there's a huge TV downstairs!"

"Dash, please don't be trouble like Chad and the rest." Amy said, Dash gave her thumbs up and ran out the room. Amy turns around to Sonic seeing his smile turn into horror."What's wrong?"

"I-I still can't swim! All these years, my whole entire life, I couldn't swim!" He flop on the bed then growls," All because of Manic…"

"That idiot still lives with your mother. And look, Dash is going to be hanging around with his new friends. Nothing bad will happen."

**Meanwhile**

The young hedgehog sees Tails, Charmy, and Cream in the game room. All three were playing video games,"Hey, do you know where the rest our?"

"In the other room." Cream pointed to her left.

"GAME OVER! Player 2 wins!" Cream yes while the two boys groans.

Dash made his way into the lobby, the kids were there. Chad and Hurricane were fighting over the remote, Gizmo, Willy, Sara, Royal and Phoenix were watching them, and Stealth had his headphones sleeping on the couch.

"I want to watch wrestling!" Chad brags.

"No, I want to watch a movie!"Hurricane pulls back.

Dash sat down with the rest," How long did this go?" He asks.

"About 10 minutes." Gizmo sighs.

Chad kept pulling, "I want wresting!" He roars out loud.

"No! Wrestling is fake!" Hurricane said, Chad let go of the remote stun. The bird changes the channel to some action movie and sat down on the couch.

"Wrestling can't be fake." Chad whimpers.

"Get use to it Chad, like I have to when you join this world." Sara said, Hurricane laughed.

"S-shut up! At least I won't die first." Chad stuck out his tongue.

Hurricane spoke up, "Actually-"

"You shut up Hurricane; this is between me and my sister." Chad growls.

There was a moment of silence and fear, but Stealth kept snoring.

"Can we all just get along for once?" Dash asks.

"Yes, please?" Phoenix added." It's a break from school."

"Well, _some_ little siblings ruin the fun." Sara explains.

"Trust me; I know how you feel…" They all look at Royal who stared at his action figures.

Phoenix began to whimper," What?"

Royal looks up in a flash, "I didn't mean to say that out loud…"

Phoenix was still whimpering and Sara hugs her, "Take that back, now." Sara demanded.

Royal was about to speak up, but Chad stop him." Don't listen to her."

"I'll show you what makes you listen." Sara made a fist. A fireball was thrown and it hit Royal in his face. The rest gasps seeing Royal was on fire.

"Stop! Drop! And roll!" Willy shouts. Royal touch the flame and turns back around seeing Phoenix hand on fire.

Sara let go of the little hedgehog seeing how much rage she was in, "Say sorry!" Phoenix barks.

Royal balled up his fist growling,"… no…" The kids were shock and look back at Phoenix.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Chad said. He heard Sara growled along with Royal.

Phoenix threw another fireball at him, "Say sorry or I'll-"

"And tell on me? They're not here," Royal uses his telekinesis and pick up the couch."So let's fight." He tilts it over making Stealth fall out.

"What the hell?"

A big brawl began when the 2 boys and 2 girls began to fight. The rest kept twitching and watching. "I'm so lucky that I'm the only child." Dash kept looking back and forth with the boys.

"I know…" Dash stares down at Stealth who let out a yawn.

"Why you wearing a shirt chicken? Afraid that you have no muscle?" Knuckles pokes Jet's arm. Jet kept growling until a big crash was in the lobby. They check up ahead seeing Sara holding up Chad and Royal. The other boys were watching, Willy had his camera out.

"Don't ever say that ever again, you hear me?"Sara said.

"Yes mam'!" Royal screams, Sara let him go. The cat was about to walk away, but Sara step on to his tail making a cat yelp.

Chad didn't reply," Did you hear me, Chad!" Sara roars while choking him.

"Okay, okay! Just let me go!" Chad begs. His sister lets him go. She turns her head to Royal who was still trying to get his tail.

"Now tell your sister you're sorry." Sara demanded.

Royal sighs and look at Phoenix,"… I'm sorry."

"Now give her a hug." Royal gave his sister a hug.

"That's my little girl!" Knuckles cheers." Show them who's the boss!" Jet looked at him with his eyebrow raise.

Sara grabs Phoenix's hand," Come on, and let's go watch TV somewhere else." The two walk off into another part of the lobby. Royal wipe the ashes off his hand, the boys were staring at Royal jaws drop.

"What?"

Dash was amaze, "You're powers, there-"

"Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis." Gizmo spoken.

"Yeah- But it's not that special." Royal explains putting the towel over his head.

"What? That was so cool; I wish I had powers like that." Royal took off the towel and look at Dash.

"What powers do you have?"

Dash stuck his foot in the air and point at it, "Speed. The fastest kid you would ever meet."

"How fast?" Willy asks.

"I'm so fast ", An energy drink appeared in his hand."I just went into Stealth's room and got his drink." The boys were amaze. Stealth snatches the can out of the hedgehog and drank it.

"That's because you got it from your dad, we don't care about that." Chad spoke up." My power is-"

"Strength and the use of the Master Emerald." Gizmo spoke out, Chad was curious of how he knows that.

Hurricane whispers to his friend, "Too bad Sara beats him up." Willy chuckled.

"Shut up! And what powers do you two have?"

"Babylon Rogues secret only." Willy covers Hurricanes mouth.

Chad look at Gizmo, "Since you know mines, tell me what's there."

Gizmo shrugs, "I can't, and it's a secret."

Dash looks at Stealth," You have powers?"

Stealth finishes his drink," Yeah… but I don't want to talk about it…" Dash looks at Gizmo, the fox covered his mouth.

"So what's your powers Gizmo?" Royal asks.

Gizmo gulps, "Well, if I tell you… you guys wouldn't like me…"

"But we do like you. It's probably not that bad." Dash said. Gizmo was about to speak up but Vanilla came in wearing a 2 piece with a skirt.

"There you boys are." She said."Where the girls at?"

"I-In the other room!" They all said.

Royal took her hand, "Let me show you the way."

Dash pushes him out of the way, "No! Let me show Playboy's bunny's mom the way."

_Not_ _again_… She thought while the boys fight.

**Outside the hotel**

"My board!" Willy was hugging his extreme gear.

"This is only for the trip. Your father and I saw your report card under your mattress." Wave said.

Willy looked confused, "How did you find it?"

_**Flashback**_

_Wave went into Willy's room seeing Jet looking around the bed, "What are you doing?" She asks while the hawk jumps in fright._

"_I'm not looking for junk food if you're thinking that." Jet nervously spoke out. Storm went by the room laughing._

_Wave sees a piece of paper sticking out of his mattress, I wonder._

_**Flashback ends**_

Sonic was heaving loudly," What the hell?" Vector scratches the back of his head.

"He still can't swim." Knuckles said.

"Oh really?" Shadow joins in," Who wants to play dunk the blue hedgehog when we get there?"

Silver spoke up, "I don't know, what happens if Amy gets-"He stops when everyone looked at him with rant and rave."Nevermind…"

"Anyway, here's a way how we get him into the pool." Shadow said

Sonic saw the guys in a group whispering, "What you guys-"They all looked at him quickly with a negative emotion."I guess I can't join in right now." He backs away. He looked at Tails and Charmy who were _lovestruck_ at Cream.

The hedgehog walks to the women and whispers to the Amy," I think they are going to do something to me." Amy looks back at the boys who were playing with the kids.

"They look fine to me…"

Sonic was stun,"B-but, they were just-"

"Yo, Sonic!" Knuckles called him and wave his hand to come over. Sonic walks back looking nervous when Storm and Vector gave each other an evil smirk.

Blaze was wearing a," Royal hold still."

The kids were watching Royal trying to get away. Willy had his camera and records it, "Mom, your embarrassing me!" Royal cries out loud. She let him go and the child was licking his fur.

"Sad…" Stealth yawns. The bus showed up, "Last one has to drink pool water!" Dash ran on.

"Please, that's just a kids-" Espio stop when everyone were pushing their way inside.

"No way I'm drinking that water!"

"Move woma- OUCH!" Knuckles screams.

"Gizmo!" The fox turns around quickly looking at Dash who was sitting down with one seat by him." Save ya a spot."

The fox sat down with the hedgehog, "Thanks bud-"He pauses for a second. Dash chuckles, "Buddy." He finished.

Sonic was in his spot sweating, "What you scared of Faker?" Shadow sat down next to him and put his feet on Rouge's seat. Rouge turns around with a glare. Shadow gave her a devilish look.

"I dare you…" Rouge said. Amy looks back with her hammer in her hand. Shadow put his feet back down slowly."See, now that wasn't that hard."

**15 minutes later **

Traffic was in the highway heading towards the pool. Sonic was relief that they weren't there yet.

"Are we there yet?" Phoenix screams.

Silver turns around in his seat looking at her," You said that 5 minutes ago."

"… That was 5 minutes ago. I want to go swimming!" Phoenix cries. Silver slouch down in his seat groaning," Hush PotHead!" Silver groans more while some of the heroes were laughing.

Chad looks over at Stealth who was asleep with headphones on. I wonder what he's listening to, He thought. The echidna took the headphones off of him, the second he put the headphones on. He notices the volume was low, he turn it up. A big boom sound of drumming and the guitar screech through the echidna mind. He fell out of his seat in agony. Willy and Hurricane were laughing when Chad took off the headphones, "Shut up! Or I show you what I think is funny." Chad cracks his knuckles. Willy and Hurricane silence down and went back to their talking.

Stealth woke up with drool all over his face, "Not again…" he sighs. He heard laughter; it wasn't on the bus, but outside. He senses over his side, 2 kids in a car next to the bus. Both of them were monkeys, the bat growls.

They made a funny faces at him and start to laugh,"Phss, never seen worse." Stealth made a face at them. They did one back, he did. It went back and forth; stop when one of the monkeys made a time out signal. Stealth shook his head and watch. The monkey began eating a sandwich slowly. He didn't sallow and stares back at the window mouth open.

Stealth chuckle and opens up the window. He climbs up the window only having his head, torso, and arms sticking out." Pick the wrong kid to mess with." The bat voice deepens when black and white genetic material was glowing around his body. His jaws expand with his main fangs sticking out growing longer. His upper torso expands while his chest hair grew. He gained muscle and his claws grew out, his eyes were all black. The 2 monkeys were terrified and shook while Stealth lean his head towards their window. He opens his mouth making a big roar. The window crack and the car and by it tilted away. The wife and husband scream and quickly drive off the nearest exit. Stealth laugh with his deepen voice until…

"Stealth!" he yelps and went back inside.

"Heh heh, so that's your power? I'm still better." Dash said proudly to his self. The bat gave him a growl making him lower down in his seat.

"He's a shape-shifter;" Dash and Chad look over at Gizmo." Changes any genetic materials and energy to be the looks alike." The fox explains. Dash and Chad look at each other then at the fox again."I wouldn't play with him, never who you ever talk to."

"They said the pool water is attached to the ocean water." Amy read in the brochure.

"Wouldn't that mean it's filled with fish?" Rouge asks. Amy nodded.

Knuckles walk by, "I can't wait to feed these kids to the shark." He chuckles.

"It keeps the bad things out dumb ass." Julie said while sitting with them.

"What do you see in him?" Rouge asks.

Julie sighs with a smile," Everything…"

Wave and Blaze were talking for a moment when look out the window, Women's Spa. They went up in the front, "You girls see that?" All of them squeal.

"Too bad you're not going!" Silver shouts from the back.

"You guys are already relaxed enough." They stared at Shadow.

"Yeah and look how expensive it might be." Sonic points out.

Amy looks back at Sonic, "Please?"

"And you may never know what the genders of the workers are. I don't want no man touch any part of you." Jet brags.

"And how about you shut up before I knock you out."' Wave fist pound Shadow's head.

"How about you all shut the hell up!" Knuckles shout. He turns back to Vector, "Now where was I-" Knuckles was slam in the head by Amy's piko piko hammer.

**At the pool**

Dash ran straight out the bus, "Dash, wait!" Amy calls out his name. Dash was far ahead going through people.

"Oh great, another Sonic…" Shadow face palm.

Sonic put his arm around Shadow's collar," That's my boy-"He was pushed into the bus by Shadow.

Dash ran pass people who were leaving or entering the pool.

"Hot!" Dash screams while dancing around on the boiling hot concrete. He jumps into the pool, much better. He opens his eyes under water and saw some tropical fish staring at him

Blaze looks over at the sign: Do NOT PEE IN THE WATER!

"Royal, I hope you-"

"Too late!" Royal stood there. Silver's face was disgusted and took a couple of steps away from him.

Phoenix saw a bunch of fish swim up to Royal, "Look!"

Royal looks down terrified at their faces and ran out of the pool.

Storm and Omega were watching many girls that were wearing their bathe suits. They were either walking around or chilling on their beach towels.

"Which place should we start at?" Omega said. 2 girls went by giving them a giggle and a wave.

"Where they are going?" The 2 give each other a high five and followed them.

"Damn it, I can't take reach the sunscreen for my back." Cream sighs. Tails and Charmy looked at each then back at her.

"Hey Crea-" Tails took a step and trip over Charmy's foot. The bee chuckles and walks off, Tails grab his foot making him fall over also. They were fighting each other trying to go over to Cream. Royal walk by looking at them but kept walking. They stop fighting when Royal walk towards Cream.

"I can reach it for you." Royal took the sunscreen in his hand and squeeze it for the lotion and spread it on her back. The two teens grunted.

Jet and Espio watch Sonic looking at the water, nausea and fear all over his face. Knuckles walk by and stared at the Babylon Rogue member and the ninja and gave them a nod. Jet went to his bag and took Willy's camera to start recording.

"You can go on ahead." Sonic nervously said putting his foot back on the concrete. He felt a push at his back and pulled back before falling in the water.

"Save your life!" Knuckles laugh to his self. Water was splash at him from Sara.

"Stop doing that to Mr. Sonic." Sara said. Chad was laughing until Sara splash water at him. Chad jump on Sara and Julie split them apart.

I told Dash I won't embarrass him. What could go wrong? Sonic thought.

"What you doin' all alone, Faker?" Shadow was next to him."Shouldn't you be in with your family?"

Sonic was curious, What's going on?"I'm letting them go on ahead. Why are you guys not in, its 101 degrees F."

"Uh no…" Amy said seeing Sonic keep walking away from Knuckles and Shadow. Jet and Espio were following them, then Storm and Omega got out of the hut, then Vector and Silver came along with an evil smirk.

"Any last words?" Shadow asks Sonic, The came zoom to Sonic's face when he was crying.

"Put me down…" Sonic whimpers.

Shadow looked at the guys and shrugs, "That's what he desires." The guys threw him into the pool. Sonic was squirming around screaming. The guys continue to laugh, but stop when the girls gave them a bad look.

Sonic stops squiring around when Dash stood in front of him. Sonic stop squirming around noticing Dash was at the shallow end of the pool.

"You do realize it's the short end of the pool?" Wave points out. A group of toddlers were walking by staring at him, one of them splash water at his face.

Sonic got up slowly with a nervous laugh. He heard the other guys laughing again. Dash shook his head while the other kids join in with the laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Silver laughs, "Priceless."

"And it's all on camera." Jet points out.

Knuckles look around. He saw Tails and Charmy talking to Cream, "We have our next victims." _Over protective father senses are tingling!_ Knuckles thought. He glares back to Sara and Hurricane holding hands," HEY!" Hurricane and Sara jump seeing the echidna barking like a dog towards them. Hurricane let go of Sara's hand and scamper off screaming.

"Dad!" Hurricane shouts hiding behind Storm.

"You have a child?" One of the women said.

"I-I can explain!" Storm stutters why the women walk off. He stares at Omega who had 4 girls around his arms, then at Hurricane who was still hiding.

**Later**

Shadow watches Sonic and his family playing together, _Why do I even care about them playing?_ He huff at his thought. Shadow sees Stealth walk pass him towards the bar.

"So, can I get your number?" An echidna asks Rouge.

"Well-"Rouge thought. She sees Stealth pushing the guy out of his seat.

"Sorry dude, she's taken." Stealth said climbing into the seat.

"Oh yeah, by who?" The echidna question.

"Me." Rouge rolled her eyes."So get the hell away from her?" The echidna got up and walks away grumbling. Stealth turns back to Rouge, "What did I tell you about talking to guys?"

"What did I tell you about being in my business?"

Stealth closed his mouth for a couple of seconds. "Oh yeah! How about my business?"

"The business that always involves me at the end?" She replies back with a giggle. Stealth pouts in the seat. Rouge,"Is my Stealthy going to cry?"

"Phss, I don't cry." Stealth said with a smirk.

"But I know you laugh." She tickled him making him laugh. She grabs him out of his seat so he wouldn't escape from her. Shadow watch for a couple seconds, he didn't know what to say or do.

Shadow sat down with a cough. They turned around seeing Shadow," Get me a beer!"

"That's my spot!"

Shadow looked around his seat, "I don't see the name Squirt on here." Shadow grabs his beer and drank it. Rouge hides her smile while holding Stealth down who was growling.

Dash ran to Stealth and Gizmo followed,"Hey Stealth! Want to play Marco-Polo?"

"This isn't over yet."Stealth followed Dash and Gizmo.

"Alright, we have enough players."

"Wait, how do you play?" Gizmo asks. All the kids were stunned and look at each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chad asks. He put his arm around Gizmo's neck, "Look! It's a game in the pool when one person eyes are close and the others are scatter in the same area. The person shouts 'Marco', the rest shouts 'Polo' and the person can hear and touch them so they can be it."

**30 minutes later**

**Eggman's secret Lab**

"I'm getting bored." He messes with a switch."Let's add some of my fun."

His computer showed a deep sea cave that had jail bars covering it. The bars rise up quickly and a sea creature escapes from it in a zoom. Eggman looked at the tracker of the creature knowing it was going towards the island.

**Meanwhile**

"Marco!" Vector shouts with his eyes close.

"Polo!" The kids shout back. The kids were backing away or hiding from the crocodile.

"Marco!

"Polo!"

"Marco!" Vector yells out again.

"Who keeps calling my name!" A porcupine shouts.

"Honey, it's the game Marco-Polo." His wife said. Her husband looked stupid and sat back down.

"Marco!" Vector shouts. He almost touches Omega, but Omega got out of the pool quickly and went to the other side.

"Mr. Omega cheating!" Gizmo points out. The rest of the kids went 'awwww' while Omega was shushing them.

Vector barks, "I've been it for 10 minutes. Omega, you cheat in games so I quit."

All the kids look over at Omega, "Thanks a lot Donkey Kong!"

Willy gazes behind him, "Wow!" They all turn around seeing a gigantic water slide. The boys got out of the pool and ran towards the slide.

The lifeguard let the boys go pass except, "I'm sorry but you must be this tall." The lifeguard points at the sign. Stealth went under the sign, _short_. He growled while Dash and the rest of the boys laughed when they went on the slide."You can try the slide with the other 4 year olds."

"We'll see down at the bottom." Dash jokes while going up the steps.

Stealth stomped off growling, "I'll show them what to laugh at…" He goes back to his spot and went into his bag.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm too short and everyone was laughing…" He grumbles. The bat pulls out a hi-tech water gun and loads it quickly.

"He got a gun!"

"Don't

"I won't…" Stealth put the mask over his face and looks around for a spot. He stares up at a nearby water tower and let out a sneer.

**Meanwhile **

Royal was going to be the first to go down the slide, "I don't think I can do this!" Royal screams. Dash and the others exhale noisily.

"Look kid, I'm going to be on break and your making a huge line!" The lifeguard complains while reading a magazine.

Dash starts to push Royal but his nails were dig into the bar, "Come on!"

"You said that you want to go first!" Gizmo said.

"Go down the slide or I'll make you go down!" Chad snarls. Royal took a deep breath and let go of the bar. He looks down seeing how many loops and dim tunnels heading towards the water.

"Okay… Here I g-"

**Bang!**

Royal was in pain and scream in agony. Dash and the rest look in horror; the cat had a red mark on his chest. He fell and slid down into the waterslide.

"What was that!" Hurricane shouts looking around.

"Whatever it was, I'm leaving!" Willy was about to climb off.

**Bang!**

Right in the middle of Willy's dome. He fell off the slide and into the pool water.

Stealth cackles at his self and loaded the gun, "Now for Dash-"

"What do you think you're doing kid!" Stealth turns around seeing a security guard." You're not supposed to be up here! Come over here!" The guard said. Stealth got up cracking his neck and let go of his revolver.

Sara and Phoenix sat down in their spots wiping the water off, "I hate it when dad barks at boys." Sara said.

"My dad said if I talk to a pool, he'll hang him in a tree." Phoenix took the towel off her head. She focused on a red chao. The chao had a metal belt and a brace on its arm. Scars were all over its body and a bruise on its eye. It hid underneath the drink hut."Sara, look!"

Sara followed what she pointed, "Is that a chao?"

"Come here little chao." The hedgehog claps her hands. The chao looked around and pointed at itself."Don't be shy." The chao got out of the hut and ran towards then out of breath. "It looks beaten."

"What's wrong…"She whispers to Sara," Boy or Girl?" Sara shrugs.

The chao was still out of breath,"Hel…Help me-"

"There you are!" A woman came by looking worried. She snatches the chao out of Phoenix's arms. The chao was squealing and tries to pulls away.

"What did you do to that chao!" The hedgehog was about to snatch the chao back.

"Phoenix, no!" The echidna pulls Phoenix back.

"Thank you for finding him! I appreciate it!" The woman's voice change robotic, "**This time, you're punish to our leader is worse.**" The woman looks back with a smile and walk off holding the chao.

"Sara, it was talking!" Phoenix said. _What_ _did_ _it_ _mean_ _help?_ Sara thought.

Willy was on his board relaxing in the middle of the pool.

Jet examines Willy," Dad, did you see that?" Jet grumbled and let go of Willy. The creature pop out its head with is tentacles and mandibles shown. The two scream and Jet ran off, _I have never seen him run!_ Willy was shock.

"Tell us another story!" Gizmo said while hugging Vanilla's arm. The rest of the kids were

Vector was about to speak but Phoenix and Sara shush him. All the kids heard Jet coming by screaming and start laughing.

"Look at him go." Vanilla said watching Jet run by. Vector and the kids continue to laugh. The fun stops when a big roar came from the pool. People were squirming and going towards their cars.

**At the water tower**

"What the heck is that!" The security guards shouts while he was hanging upside down. Stealth was about to mount back down,"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Stealth sighs.

"Sweet!" Dash was about to run towards it but Amy grab him quickly.

She squat at his level, "Stay." She ordered.

"Clash of the Titans anyone?" Charmy thought out loud.

Royal walk back to him, "You saw that movie! I did too! What was your favorite part?"

Charmy moves Royal out the way when a tentacle was about to slam him.

"Hey new sidekick!" Knuckles shouts at Tails."What do you think it is?"

"A monster!" Tails shouts back. He moves out the way when an object was thrown at him.

_Get the fox boy's invention_

The monster focuses on Gizmo who was running with the rest. The beast went towards the concrete. A flame hit its face making a roar.

"I don't think so…" Blaze said tossing a flame in her hand. She threw another flame and the monster hollers again.

"Go mom!" Royal said. Blaze looks back at him,"… I'll go now." He ran off.

The cat went back to the monster but it mouth was open and going towards her. Amy jumps in front of Blaze and uppercut the monster's mug. It flips back into the sea water. Amy and Blaze did a high five, interrupted by the beast popping back up. A car was thrown towards the creature and it look piss off. Silver picks up another car and threw again.

"All I wanted to do was to relax!" Silver brags.

Shadow threw more chaos spear and teleported towards its body and double dashing it. _That_ _power…_ Stealth thought. He looked at his hand, then back at Shadow who made another chaos spear.

"You know I can do this. GUN can prove it!" Stealth said.

"Not today. Go back to the kids before they have a riot." She flew ahead and Stealth crosses his arms.

Omega look back at Stealth,"… Stay." He ran towards the fight.

Stealth and Chad stood there and watch. Knuckles came by with his shoveling claws, "Hold my hat." He drops it on Chad's head.

Dash and the rest were hiding in the back. Willy was filming it, "We are so going to get billions of views." He and Hurricane did a fist pump.

Chad walks towards the other kids that had to hide."Soooo… who didn't know that these old folks can fight?"

Sonic stop double dashing and took a couple of breathes. He sees Shadow taking a rest, he threw another spear. The monster backs away and almost near the ocean area. He looks at the emerald that was in his hand. Sonic whistles to get Shadow's attention. Shadow looks back at him seeing Sonic's chaos emerald in his hand.

The blue hedgehog took a big leap towards the monster, "Chaos-"

"-Control!" A big flash of green went towards the monster causing them to disappear with it.

Sonic and Shadow appeared under water miles away from island. The 2 hedgehog stares at the beast that was suddenly turning red. A ticking sound was going off at the monster. The hedgehog notices a familiar symbol, _Eggman?_ Sonic thought. Shadow smacks him with the emerald to get his attention and at the monster.

**BOOM!**

A big angry outburst was in the marine area and water ascends up. Silver walks back to the kids who appear out of the hideout.

"You kids okay?" Silver asks. The spark showed up again and Sonic and Shadow were there.

The two were out of breath and Sonic groans, "That hurts!" Sonic rub the back of his head.

"Either that or death." Shadow said.

"What was that thing?"

"A Kraken!" Charmy and Tails shouts.

Cream hugs Tails, "Thank you for saving me!" She said. Tails looked at Charmy with a smirk.

Charmy growls at his self, _This just began Tails._

"We would have joined in!" Dash pouts.

"And your mother and I would get worry. Heck no." Sonic chuckles. Dash smiles at his dad.

**Please Review**

**PS Sorry it took so long D: And none of the OCs was on here. This isn't over *hides behind a rock***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the viewers, had things in my mind… BTW to the Guest who's the 61 reviewer? It's not Knuckles and Rouge forever. It's KNUXOUGE, KnucklesXRouge, or KNOUGE forever. It's a big difference my friend and thanks for the extra waste of review XD And Yes to the other guest I am BACK :D**

It was dark in the room the runaway chao was in. He was chained in the chair struggling to get out. A small light shined at the poor chao. Out of the shadows were Eggman and Orbot who held a flash light.

"So you think you can escape again Chao…" Eggman had to think.

Orbot looked at his creator and coughed,"Chao # 486?"

"Yes!" Eggman shouted. The chao rolled his eyes but Eggman spat, "Where did you think you were going?"

The chao spit on Eggman's face."Chao…"

"You didn't say anything, did you?" Eggman questioned in anger. Orbot shine the flash light in the poor chao's eyes.

"Chao?" He squeaks. The lights in the room were turn on and Eggman and Orbot looked back seeing Corbot with a dumb smile.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Corbot came in. He was smashed in the head by the doctor who started cursing.

Eggman growled while his hand was on his chin, "Get back to work…" The chao jumped out of the chair and jogs his way out of the room. The 3 watched him leave in silence, "If you dare to escape-"

"Which was the 40th time-" Corbot was knocking on his head once again and fell on the floor. His red friend shook his head with a sigh.

"You will never see the… Hmmm…" Eggman had to think.

Orbot phony cough and gave him the answer, "Light of day, sir."

"Yes! That was exactly I was going to say." The old doctor left the room to know where the chao went. The whole entire underground factory had chaos working to death with magma, tools, and creating robotic humans. The red chao jumped down the steps and to his spot in line. Some of the chaos around him started hugging him and chaoing."HEY!" The chaos stops and went back to work. Orbot tap on the doctor and pointed to his left.

"BIOLIZARD! Put that screw driver down! Don't you dare eat it!"

**Meanwhile**

Storm was at the refreshment stand grumbling to his self with a can of soda. He heard giggling from girls and laughing from his new dumb friend… Omega. The gorilla had 6 girls in his arms. Storm was still mad that his son ruined his moment on talking to females. The last time he actually talk to a women after he and Hurricane's mom split up and want to stay as friends.

"What's up!" The gorilla said and punches his back. Storm crushes his can when Omega sat down next to him. The whores- I mean the ladies sat down crowding around Omega.

"What's up! What the hell are you still doing hanging around me, pal?" Storm barked, "And I don't even get you having all of them around you!"

"… Because I don't have kids!" Omega joked while laughing, the ladies continue to giggle. Storm growled until he realizes something. He remembers that Omega was and stills a machine in the inside. So the big bird chuckled to his self.

"Hey ladies!" Storm got their attention." Wanna know Omega's _big_ secret?"

Omega looked at him with a big glared and mouth, _'You wouldn't…'_

"What is it?" One girl spoke.

"Yeaaaa!" Another one said. All 6 of them were blah blahing their mouths off till Storm coughed.

"This gorilla you know may look handsome to you on the outside." Storm joke and he opened another can of soda, "But on the inside… He's a deadly, blood, killing machine."

All the girls were shock and made the quiet _ahhh_ sound. The gorilla looked at Storm with _thanks a lot_ look but then one of the girls went,"OH SHUT UP!" She squealed.

"He's such a bad ass!"

"That is like totally awesome!"

Storm's jaw dropped and Omega laughed."Now excuse us pal, we have other places to socialize around here."

**Hours later**

"Come on kids! Time to go!" Blaze shouted. The kids stop; start pouting, whining and complaining. Blaze huffed.

Vanilla added, "Were going to get ice cream!" They all cheered and ran out of the pool.

Sonic grabbed his towel and whistle off with the rest. The hedgehog stop when the guys were still replaying the video of Sonic's incident at the pool. He skulled at them and walk away quietly.

"Play it one more!" Silver heaved for air. Jet rewinds the video again while the guys cooled down. He played it and the guys laughed all over the place."Again-" Wave took the camera and put it in her bag while walking off.

"Come on, honey. We're just playing around." Jet groaned while following her. The guys followed everyone to the bus.

The bus driver looked at everyone with a snarl, "It's you guys again…"

"Dude! It's Tails and friends!" A girl screamed. _WHAT! You mean Sonic and Friends!_ Sonic growled at his thought.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" The bus driver shut the door and waited for everyone to sit down.

"I'm sitting with Ms. Vanilla!" Gizmo shouted. All the boys stop and seeing Gizmo run towards her.

"No! I wanna!" The boys started screaming and pushing each other around. Vector didn't know how he got out of his seat. Stealth was pushed out of the group and groaned.

"Aww come on!"

"Sorry bro! We needed space." Chad said.

"Sorry, step son!" Willy said. The boys were all around Vanilla smiling. Sad thing was Vector had to sit with the guys.

"Why me?"

"Because we love you!" Dash said. The boys started cuddling up to her. Sara and Phoenix shook their heads and watch a movie on Julie's iPad. Vector saw an open seat… Espio. Vector didn't know what to do.

"Come on you gator!" The bus driver shouted. Vector grumbled and sat down next to his old friend who was playing on his iPhone.

"Damn you Temple Run…" Espio was too focusing on his game.

"Sooo…" Espio heard Vector and wasn't keeping an eye off his game.

"Move!"

Shadow was fake sleeping in his seat next to Rouge and Stealth kept pushing him out of his seat.

"Come on Uncle Shadow!"Stealth was still trying to push him off. He growled and punches him in his crouch. Shadow groaned while Stealth walked off, "Find my own spot…"

Shadow spat, "You brat-" He was hit again. This time by Rouge. He fell out of his seat.

"Heyyy, Faker!" Sonic sat down next to Amy and stared at Shadow who was trying to get up. The hedgehog looked over Amy's shoulder and she was looking into the magazine.

"Ohhhh! Pass this around!" Amy squealed. She handed to Rouge and she smiled. The ladies leaned over their seats and looked at the magazine squealing. The red echidna snatched the glossy magazine out of Rouge's hand.

"What guy you ladies looking at? Channing Tatum?" Knuckles looked at the page."A spa?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at them, "Do you guys really want one-"

"Yes!" All of them dreadfully shouted. Amy gave him the magazine. Sonic started reading it quietly, but when he seen the cost in big bold letters his jaw drop.

"500 dollars a day!" The guys' jaw dropped also.

"See! Even water-hog can't take that much cost either!" Knuckles added.

"And I need to relax from all this years of stress anyway." Rouge said and the ladies nodded.

Shadow chuckled, "Phss, What stress?"

"Yeah, you guys don't even look stress." Silver spoke out but covered his mouth.

"You got to be kidding me…" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Since when were you ladies so stressed out?" Dash fell on Storm's head and laughs nervously. He jumps back on the bar and started swinging around with Gizmo.

The bus stopped at a traffic light and something rolled and fell off the roof. The adults looked at the front window seeing Stealth with his hood up. He climbs back up in ease.

"How did he get up there?" The bus driver growled."Wait till the next stop! I'll run your little ass over-"

"Suck it!"

"Give it back you guys!" Royal whined. Chad was pushing him back with one hand and looking through Silver's iPhone.

"Nice pictures of your mom." Royal stop and glances at the pictures. All the boys looked at the pictures. Tails and Charmy were drooling. What the boys forgot was Sara was there growling. She took the phone and threw it out the group.

"Leave you dummies!" Sara said. All the boys left but she grabbed Hurricane's hand."Accept, you." He smiled but ended when Knuckles was watching him.

Willy kept gagging at both of them. Phoenix went over to her parents and looked over at father smiling.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"For the last time Princess, No." Silver sighed

"Okay Pothead." She quietly skips back to her seat next to Gizmo. Silver put both of his hands in his fac. _They brainwash my Princess!_

The guys looked back at the ladies who were waiting for an answer. They exhale, "Fine…"

"Have any of you guys seen my headphones…" He stops when Vector was looking dead into his eyes. Charmy sat back down whistling to his self and looking out the window. His jaw drop and he kept looking out the window about to shout. Tails looked at him with an awkward look and look out also. His mouth drop also.

Cream looked at him weird,"What is it?" She looks out the window amaze. The kids looked at the teens curious and looked out the window screaming. It was the 3rd soon to be 2nd biggest amusement park in the world.

"Woooooow!" The teens and kids said at the same time.

"It's Manegg land!" Charmy said. He stops and thinks for a second. _What a dumb name…_

"Mom, Dad, can we go there!" Dash was jumping in front of them and pointing out the window.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to be throwing up tonight because of the roller coasters!" Hurricane shouted.

"Eating all the cotton candy till I pass out!" Chad high five Royal making him fall.

"And prizes!" Phoenix screamed. She and Sara were jumping around with the rest.

Willy leaned on Rouge shoulder, "Winning some prizes for you, baby."

"And later on we might do the 'Tunnel of Love'. KAH KAH!" Willy air humps and winked at Rouge._ Oh Chaos why…_

"Beat it kid…"

Willy stops and turn at Shadow who snarled. The hawk gave him a death stare and walked backs to his seat mouthing 'I'm still watching you'.

"Mommy, can we go there?" Dash asked again.

Wave whispered to Amy, "They won't stop crying if they don't go…" Amy looked over at Sonic who sigh.

"Dad, can we?" Dash asked him.

Sonic smiled at his son, "Well-"

"Now Sonic, you have to be careful with your money-" Sonic covered Knuckles mouth quickly with a nervous smile.

"Dad pleases?" Dash gave him a puppy dog look with the kids. Sonic couldn't refuse at their faces,"Alright! Just stop doing that to me!"

Jet pulled the stop signal and the bus driver didn't stop. The hawk did it again. Same response. Again

"Stop pulling it, Big bird!" The bus driver grunted. Knuckles started laughing and slap his knee.

Sonic got out of his seat and went over to the driver, "But we want to stop here for the amassment park!"

"Well, it ain't my stop. Next stop is 10 minutes away." He continues to drive.

"What? But that's 5 blocks ahead!"

"…. And?" The bus driver turns around seeing everyone all around him death glaring into his soul. The bigger guys were ready if the bus driver had anything negative to say."Next stop! Manegg land!"

**Manegg Land**

The kids ran into the park looking around at every desire they want. Smell of gasoline from the rides, junk food from the stands, and throw up on the ground was in the air.

"Slow down before some Pedophiles snatch you!" Knuckles shouted.

"What's a pedophile?" Phoenix asked. Silver shut her ears and walked off with Blaze.

"Hey Knux." Espio pointed at Sara who was talking alone to Hurricane. Knuckles face turned dark red and the guys were laughing.

"Hey Sara! What ride you want to get on?" Hurricane was looking at his feet. Sara had to think and she was looking around blushing. Her father was about to interrupt it but cat boy came in.

"How about we go on the Reptile!" Royal had his arms around then and showed the way.

"Momma, I smell cotton candy!" Chad started dragging Julie to the stand.

Everyone split up with their families and Sonic looked down at Dash. "Okay son, what ride do you want?" Dash looked around and pointed.

"That ride!" Amy and Sonic looked at the direction and they were speechless."The Dragoon!"

**Else where**

"Every ride has to have those signs!" Stealth pouted.

"Not that ride!" Omega pointed at a kiddy ride. Shadow started laughing. Rouge tried her hardest not laugh. Stealth growled and kicked Omega in his leg and hmph."Oww!"

Rouge stop laughing and pulled Stealth away from Omega, "We still have prizes."

"But mom! There is no good-" Their ears twitch when they heard a bulldog shouting from far.

"Step right up folks! The new Batman shirt for only-" The bulldog stop talking when he seen Stealth at the counter trying to touch the shirt.

"Cool! I want it!" Stealth was pulled back by Omega.

"Hey Stealth!" Stealth looked over at Dash who was pointing at a height sign at the Dragoon and started laughing.

"Forget you Dash!" Stealth growled.

"Sorry kid. You must be 10 to fire a weapon here…." The bulldog chuckled."How about let mommy do it!"

"Phss! She doesn't even know how to play Paintball!"

_**Flashback**_

"_Thanks a lot mom. I have to save you so many times from a noob boy and a noob dad." Stealth sat down in the locker with taking off his gear. There was blue paint shout at his chest. On the other hand, Rouge was covered blue."Now we're disqualified..."_

"_Didn't I tell you I don't know how to play?" She shouted. She took off the gear on her arm now covered in bruises."I didn't know this stuff hurt."_

"_Told you I wanted Grandpa to play." Stealth said."Girls can't shoot anyway-"_

"_Excuse me little boy! I'll show you something I'm good with you!" She looked down at him and Stealth didn't talk or move. He was quiet for a moment then he shot her in her legs and ran out of the room."Gerald Stealth Robotnik!"_

_**Flashback end**_

"Come on, please? I need that shirt!" Stealth begs while climbing on the counter. The guy shook his head no.

"You got to be kidding me-" He was picked up by his hood and put him on the ground."Hey!"

"Step aside Squirt." Shadow put 10 dollars on the counter. The bulldog started to laugh and loaded up the rifle. He tosses Shadow the chain up rifle and got out the way." How many targets do I get to win the shirt?"

"Shoot at least 15 targets, they come up quick." He said while operating the machine.

**Otherside**

"So Cream. Whatcha wanna do?" Charmy said trying to pt his arm around her waist but felt someone's big hand. He saw Vector's hand crushing it, "Sorry Vex!"

"It's Vector!"

"You know, Charmy. Maybe you should play him in that." Espio pointed at a fake samurai match. People were hitting or throwing each other off.

Charmy smiled,"Hey Playboy. I got a game that we both can play."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" He looked at what Charmy pointed and smirked."Bring it Bee boy."

Cream shook her head.

**Back to the otherside**

The bell went off and all the targets were fried. Shadow put the gun face down."Wowww. That was…" The bulldog was speechless."You get what you earn." He tosses Shadow the shirt. The hedgehog snickered to himself and looked down at Stealth. He groaned and dropped the shirt on his head.

"You owe me for not hitting of kicking me in my balls…" Shadow looked at Rouge."But a kiss would be nice."

"Coooool!" He put the shirt on even though it was too big for him.

Rouge smiled at him and sigh at Shadow who was staring at the gun, "Now what do you have to say to your Uncle?" Shadow looked at her then at Stealth who stop smiling at his shirt.

"…. Thank you Uncle Shadow…" Stealth said with his head down. Shadow patted Stealth on his head knowing he was going to make things worse.

"It's nothing. I don't even want a cartoon character or video game shirt. I'm grown and I stop watching TV and playing video games."

Omega whispered to Rouge, "Lie. He got fired so many times since we left. Playing video games and watch TV all day." Rouge started laughing.

Shadow turned around looking at them, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing ULT1M4T3L!F3F0RM…" She chuckled while walking away. _She still remembers my gamertag? _Omega smelled the air, _food…_ He walked off following the scent. Shadow ripped the rifle off the chain.

"Hey! What are you doing?"The bulldog said. Shadow aimed the gun at his head.

"Yeah, before he blow a bullet in your head." Shadow looked down at Stealth who was still there. He was surprise that he didn't left with Rouge. The hedgehog smirked and aims the gun at the employer's head.

"That's exactly I'm going to do." Shadow gripped the trigger. The bulldog continues to shake and pulled out 8 boxes of ammo. "Good boy."

**Dragoon line**

Dash was jumping around and stops when he saw Willy and his parents getting off the ride. "Hey! Willy!" Willy waved at him still walking.

"That was… THE BEST RIDE EVER! Let's try another ride!" Willy ran off to the other big rollercoaster, Wave and Jet shook their heads.

"I didn't know they actually use real fire on this ride…" Jet said whipping off the smoke from his face. Wave did the same and took out the small fire on Jet's head. Sonic and Amy looked at each other very nervous.

Sonic tried to walk out of line with a fake yawn, "This ride looks boring! I'm going to another-"

"No! We are going on THIS ride!" Dash whined. He pulled Sonic back in the line. The blue hedgehog looked at his wife in mercy.

"Dashy, there are other rides in the park. Let's get on that ride." Amy pointed at a regular ride.

Dash looked at the ride then back at his mother, "But I want this ride."

"Well, uhh-"

"This ride good!" Dash added with a smile.

"Next!"

**Back to the Chaotix**

"Game over!" The lizard said.

"So who won?" They both asked while leaing over the wires. They were brutally beating up each other's I guess.

"Win?" He started laughing."Boy this is for entertainment."

Charmy looked at Espio who was chuckling with Vector and Vanilla. Cream shook her head.

**Dragoon end**

Amy got off the ride checking if any fire was on her. She was in horror. _Real fire and LAVA._ And she remembered an old dragon- robot was familiar. She really couldn't remember when Dash ran out.

"That ride was AWESOME!" Dash ran off shirtless. His shirt was burnt off. Dash saw Amy, "Where's-"

"I'm surprise you didn't become fried chicken." The echidna joked at Jet while getting up. Knuckles pushed Sonic on the ground," Stop! Drop! And Roll!"

"That doesn't work!" Sonic got up and ran into the food and drinks counter and jump into ice cold lemonade.

"How's the sour taste of being the original dumbass?" Silver joked and the guys continue to laugh.

Sonic got out of the tank and stick the finger at them. The guys stopped laughing and watch Sonic walk off.

"He didn't…" Shadow broke the silence. All the guys got out of the chairs at the same time and to handle some serious guy shit. While the guys were looking for Sonic, Dash wanted his father to play a game called Pitball. He didn't want to play because you have at least 3 times to hit a small target to knock him or her into a pit full of water. Bad thing was Sonic was picked to be in the pit.

"Who wants to try to knock my dad in the pit with me?" Dash offered. Chad raises his hand and looked at everyone else who wouldn't. Dash tosses the ball to him. "Hey Gizmo, wanna play?"

Gizmo nodded and caught the ball.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" The owner said. Sonic took a deep breath.

"Me!" Chad pushed Dash and Gizmo out the way. Chad looked at the small target and raises the ball in the air and ready to throw it.

"Get a good aim, Chad." Sonic spoke out. Chad held his breath again and ready to throw it till-

"But don't throw it too hard…" The echidna face was turning red to wait for Sonic to shut up. Sonic stop talking and Chad focused on the small target and was about to throw it.

"You might lose you grip-"

POW!

"Son of a- My eye!" Sonic cried holding his left eye. Everyone around looked at him with an 'ouch look.' Stealth was the only one laughing but was smack on the back of his head.

"SHUT UP!" Chad barked.

"Achilles Locke Echidna!"

The kids were laughing making Chad's face turn red again.

"What a dumb full name!"

"Moooooom!" Chad hid his face in Julie's shirt. Sara and Phoenix shushed him. Dash threw the ball in a quick second before Sonic could say something stupid again.

Miss

Dash laughed, "Look at Dad's face!"

Sonic was flinching was ready to scream but didn't feel any water. He was still sitting down and dry. Gizmo walked up to the line and Dash gave him a high five.

"Alright Gizmo, you got this-"

"Move away from him Playboy!" Sonic blurted. Tails grunted and gave Gizmo a pat on the head. Gizmo looked at the target for a moment. He lifts the ball in his hand and threw it at the target.

DING!

No one didn't hear or see Sonic fall in the water.

"Aww no splash…" Chad sighed.

The owner looked behind the machine," Aww dang, I forgot to turn on the turner-"

"Please DON'T!" Sonic shouted.

The owner rolled his eyes and looked at Gizmo, "Here you go kid." He gave him a stuff animal, a tiger.

He looked at it for awhile then turned at Phoenix who was looking at it.

"Here you go, Phoenix." He smiled and handing it to her.

Phoenix smiled but refuse to take it, "It's okay, you won it."

"Here! I don't need it." Gizmo gave it to her and put his hands behind his back.

"Thank you!" _Awww_ the ladies said.

Will was going to throw a joke in but Sara smacks him in the back of the head. The boys made a gagging sound.

"I'm still mad there's no splash…" Chad pouted.

"We got this." Sonic gulped when he heard Knuckles voice and opened his eyes seeing the guys paying the owner. They were all lined up. The ladies closed the kids' eyes and turn their heads away from the view.

Sonic fell in the pit and water splash on the owner who was laughing with the rest.

"Alright you guys! Stop abusing Sonic- Especially you Knucklehead!" Amy helped Sonic out of the water.

"Poor Mr. Hedgehog!" Phoenix hugged tightly to her gift.

"No Princess, that's called a grown hedgehog who can't swim in the kiddy pool." Silver saw the stuff animal in her hand."Did mommy win you that?"

Phoenix shook her head no.

"Royal?"

She shook her head again, "Gizmo did!" Silver froze when she heard that.

"So you're done picking on me?" Sonic questioned while struggling to get out.

Shadow chuckled,"Yeah… for now."

"What a second! When are we going to get our ice cream?" Willy shouted. The kids started pouting and whining but they all stop seeing a big billboard sign saying The BEST food, desserts, music, entertainment, etc. on Paradise Island. Tonight! Near the coast!

**(Going to make the chapter longer :P)**

Royal held his boomerang up in the air."How do you throw this thing?" He examined it for a seconds and went to his dad."Do you know how to throw one?"

Silver took it and threw it towards the cleared direction,"Should come any second." He and Royal watch it fly and disappear in a blink of an eye."... Any second..."

Hurricane was standing at the entrance of the buffet looking up at the volcano. It was dark enough that you could see a red light glowing from the top and smoke,"Daaad!"

"No, it's not going to erupt!" Storm sighed. Sonic allowed everyone to go through and looked at the coast. The moon was about but there were dark clouds coming their way slowly. And the wind would blow roughly from time to time. Music was playing, people juggling with fire, but why a clown. The clown saw them and went towards them with a goof laugh.

"Shit a clown!" Knuckles shouted. Chad heard Knuckles and hid under his hat.

"Kill it dad!" He screamed.

_**Flashback**_

_Sara was asleep on the couch while her little brother was chewing on her dreads. Knuckles came inside the house with a rented DVD._

"_Julie, I got a movie for us to watch tonight." Knuckles showed her the case._

_She gave him a stupid look, "Evil clowns that rule over the world?"_

"_Funny ain't it?" Knuckles smiled. He picked up Chad and Chad held the case. Julie picked up Sara and headed to her room."Come on?" _

"_Good night Knuckles!" Julie rolled her eyes._

"_Fine! Mini me is going to watch with me!" Knuckles held up Chad who drops the DVD giggling._

"_Looks like it's me and you, Achilles." Knuckles put Chad on his lap and turned on the DVD._

_Chad stop sucking on his hand and looks up at Knuckles, "Dah?"_

"_Phss, it's not going to be that bad. I promise…"_

_**Later**_

"_Daddy!" Julie woke up hearing Sara from the other room and Chad crying. Knuckles ran into the room and put his kids next to his wife._

"_What the heck is going on, Knuckles?" She yawns while trying to calm down Chad. Knuckles put up boards on the door and started hammering._

"_I don't care if someone is thirsty or have to pee! You're going to do it in here!" Knuckles put up more boards._

_Sara looked at her little brother who continued to cry, "Shut up!"_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Joker…"Stealth growled."We meet again." Dash shook his head at Stealth.

**Adult table**

A female raccoon came by with their drinks, "Hi! I'm Christine, your waitress. Would you guys like to try our new specials? Or, get off the island now you're in terrible danger-" She stop when her boss went by quietly like a snake.

Silver spoke out looking at the special, "That Para-burger would be great."

**Kids Table**

The clown did silly tricks at the kids table making them laugh except for Stealth who looked bored. Dash looked at Stealth and shook his head.

"Stealth, he's a clown. He is funny." Dash calm down from laughter.

"… Riiight…." Stealth kept drinking.

The clown made another goofy laugh," What's the loooong face?"

"He thinks you're not funny." Sara said.

"Oh really?" The clown pulled up a chair magically and sat between Stealth and Willy."I'm going to make you laugh your pants off tonight!" Stealth stuffs another pizza in his mouth."Now who want balloon animals?" All the kids, except for Chad and Stealth, were screaming me.

"Ohh! Make me a dog!" Phoenix screamed. The clown pulled out a pink balloon and started making a dog. He handed to Phoenix even though the little hedgehog wanted to hug it but she held it gently.

"Can I see it?"

"No!" She said at Royal.

"Make me a snake!" Willy shouted. The clown gave him a curious look and shrugged. He blew up the balloon and started messing around with it even thought it was already a snake. He gave it to him and Willy stared at the little hedgehog, "Much better than your dog."Willy commented. Phoenix stuck her tongue out at him.

**Adults table**

Silver was about to eat out of his burger but stop when he heard Phoenix slap Willy in his face, "Phoenix!" He and Blaze got out of their chairs and to stop her. Knuckles put the inferno suace into Silver's burger quickly and act like nothing happen.

**Kids Table**

**Minutes later**

The clown looked at Stealth who still had his usual look, "Come on kid! I did every trick in the book!"

"Wait! What about the cover out of the throat trick?" Royal added. The clown laughed again and coughs up strings of color small sheets. He was still pulling it out of his throat.

"How long with this last?" Stealth asked. The clown put up five fingers meaning five minutes. Dash looked at Stealth who smirked."Let's make it more entertaining…" Stealth grabbed Royal's hand and suck up his energy.

"Whaaa?" Royal said. Stealth snaps his fingers and fired lit up. Dash was shock and looked at Stealth who set the sheet on fire.

"Stealth no!" Too late, the fire was traveling back to the clown's mouth. The clown screams and quickly starts grabbing all the sheets out of his throat crying.

"Live or die. Make your choice…" Stealth chuckled.

**Adult Table**

"Chaos! Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Silver wipe his forehead from the sweat and looked at his drink. Empty.

"What's the matter Pothead?"

The hedgehog was panting for water and wiping more sweat off of him. He checks what was in his burger seeing dark red peppers in his burger. _Shit_. He heard some of the guys were laughing and trying to play it off.

"I thought he can handle heat…"Espio said."If you know what I mean…" The guys snickered and quietly gave each other a sneaky high five. Silver looked at everyone glass, empty except for Sonic's who was drinking his down and staring at him. He panicked and got out of his seat. They all stop when the clown started screaming and seeing him a life or death situation. Shadow spit his drink which contains alcohol usually and into Sonic's face on accident. Shadow couldn't apologize but laugh.

"MY EYES!" Sonic screamed and fell out of his seat.

Shadow was still laughing," Now THAT was funny."

The clown finally had the sheets out of his throat crying. He looked at Stealth who chuckled. "That's not funny!"

"To me it was. Now beat it Skippy!" The kids except for Dash were laughing.

Silver ran by screaming in agony, "My mouth is burning!" He jumps into a fish tank and stop moving. Stealth spit energy drink all over the place and started laughing.

"MY EYES!" Dash screamed. Stealth was still laughing and Dash face was turning red.

"I'll show you what's funny." He threw his fries and burger towards Stealth. The bat ducked down still laughing.

"Who threw that?" Ying- Yang barked. He looked behind his self and seeing the THEM and started growling. Stealth pointed at Dash. Dash panic and pointed at Tails and Charmy. The hedgehog got out of his chair picking up his dinner and threw it at the two teens. People who were near the table made the shock sound. Tails groaned but heard Charmy laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Charmy wipe the food off his face, "You missed your mouth!" the bee continue to laugh and Tails shook his head while picking up his plate. He slammed it into Charmy's face and wipes his hands with a laugh.

"Got something on your face." Tails joked.

Shadow was still laughing and Amy growled. She picked up a plate and threw it straight into Shadow's face."You-" Another plate was slam in his face.

Stealth and Dash collide into each other and started fighting. One of them kicked food onto Sara who hey. Willy and Chad were both laughing but Sara slammed their heads onto their plates. Royal threw food at Hurricane and pointed at Phoenix. Hurricane didn't know who mainly towards Royal and threw his plate at his. Royal heard his sister laughing but he threw food at her and they started throwing at each other. Food was flying every, even other people started throwing food at each other. Gizmo was amazed and smiled on what they were doing. He got up on the table and took a deep breath and exhale.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Gizmo shouted. Everyone started throwing food at each other. People were joining, even the employees. Dash tackled Stealth off the table and they started brawling all over the place.

"What just happen-"Silver face was smashed by cake from Knuckles.

Sonic chuckled, "Join the party." Sonic duck down and Silver was strike in the head by a boomerang and pass out back in the tank.

"There my boomerang!" Royal took it from the tank and sat back down eating the food off his face. The fight lasted for only 10 minutes when the two boys were braking up by their moms.

"Stop it you two! Dash!" Amy was holding him back who kept struggling to reach Stealth.

"Stealth!" Rouge had the same problem but Stealth kept escaping. Shadow held him in a lock and Sonic had to grab Dash's feet together and upside down so he wouldn't try to run off.

"Get off of me!" Stealth couldn't move.

Shadow held him in that position growling, "Not until you calm down…" A drop of rain hit his face and he looked up. It was slowly beginning to rain and people were rushing back to their hotels.

"Ohh great…" Sonic grunted."Hey Shadster, can you chaos control us out of here?"

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little rain-" A flash of light from the sky hit 7 feet away from them and a big roaring sound."Chaos control a good idea." He pulled out his emerald quickly.

**Later**

**Hotel**

The lights were flickering. People were complaining that their TV would cut out which is not important or the whole entire hotel would be blackout. Which doesn't matter because it was time to go to bed and everyone change into their night clothes.

"The movie coming on in 5 mins!" Omega was panicking in the lobby snack line. He was in line with Stealth and Rouge, "We're going to miss the good part of the zombie attack!"

"If you don't mind Omega, take the zombie off my head." Rouge sighed. Stealth was in the need of an energy drink badly and he was on his mother head chewing on her ear. Omega pulled him off gently and Stealth grunted like a zombie.

"Hurry!" Omega groaned. He snatches the energy drink and the snacks and ran off. Rouge turned around seeing Shadow drinking beer. Rouge quickly got out of line and heading back to the room. She knew he knew he was following one of the reasons that he kept belching.

"Will you stop following me?" Rouge got into the elevator. Shadow got in quickly blocking the buttons.

"Now Rouge, I wanna ask you something." Rouge knew what he was about to ask so she gave him her usual look. Shadow chuckled and pushed all of the buttons from behind, "Okay… We can play the hard way."

**Sonic's Room**

Sonic and Dash were in bed watching cartoons. Dash was actually calm down, even though he attempt to attack his new rival when his parents weren't around. Stealth would do the same but he was too tired.

Sonic looked back at Dash then at the TV, "I don't get cartoons lately, Dash…"

"I know. But I don't wanna watch the boring news." Dash said and Sonic completely agreed. Amy was dress for bed and she looked out the window. Flashes of lighting and roaring thunder. The lights flickered its 6th time. Amy changed the channel to the news. Sonic and Dash were groaning.

**Silver's Room**

Silver was looking on his iPad which was desperate to charge,"Hmmm. The weather man said it's going to storm ALL night."

"Until when?" Blaze didn't hear him. Silver was about to repeated but the lights flickered and the power cut off.

"Nooooo! Why you cut off?" Royal threw the remote at the blank TV. Blaze's hand was lie on fire so they could see. Silver started to count. _3…2…1._

"Who turn off the lights?"

"Ohhh yeah! Time to party!" Willy knocked on everyone's door. Good thing it was dark, he was running around in the nude.

Everyone got out of their rooms and met up near the elevators. They were happy when Blaze came out and they could see. Wave looked at Willy who was covering up his self nervously laughing, "William!"

"We are going to die without the TV!" Royal screamed.

"And the zombies were coming to…" Omega growled.

"Wait, were missing a couple…" Sonic had to think and he was on the elevator door.

"No air conditioning!" Knuckles whimpered.

"Food would be melted!"

"At least you guys don't have worse." Everyone stop and looked at the elevator Sonic was leaning on.

"Rouge?" Sonic got off the elevator door.

Stealth went over to the elevator, "Mom?" He heard Dash snickered.

"All you need is me right-Ow!"

"Shadow?"

"Bow cha bow waa…" Knuckles joked and the guys laughed.

"How about you Chaos control you and Rouge out of there!" Sonic said and the others agreed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! Oh wait- I don't have it!" Shadow mockery barked.

"You wouldn't touch her!" Willy started scratching at the elevator. Stealth punched the elevator making a dent in it. The manger came up seeing what Stealth was doing.

"HEY! IF YOU DENT THAT ONE MORE TIME-" Shadow made a dent from the inside.

"Quit your bitching…"

"You're going to be bitching when you find out how much an elevator door cost." The manager barked back. The guys went _Ohhhh_.

"Karma… it's a bitch." Silver joked. Shadow punches another dent again and the manger backed away.

"How long will the power be out?"

"Are we the only one without power?"

"Are we going to die?"

"Everyone shut up!" It was dead silent and the manger cleared his throat. "The whole city is out, and the power won't come on until the morning-"

"WHAT?" Shadow and Rouge yelled.

"So the elevators won't be activated?" Omega asked. The manager nodded.

Omega got on his knees happy, "Yes! No adults bossing me around!"Omega high five Stealth and went back to the room.

"Well! Looks like I'm going to be playing with my gorgeous…"Silver let go of Blaze and went back to his room,"iPad all night!" Moment in his room he started to whine," Why die now!"

"See ya Rouge and Faker!" Sonic followed everyone back to their own rooms.

**Elevator**

"Sooo… Where was I?" Shadow looked at Rouge eyes knowing she was still up."Stealth's father-"

"Don't ask…" She laid her head back on the wall and tried to sleep.

Shadow sighed and looked at her, "We got all night and I can annoy you like me Omega use to."

Rouge didn't answer but looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for acting like and-"

"Asshole."

"Right! Now and in the past! I'm your best… friend. I use to tell you things when you kept asking me what's the problem or secrets." Shadow said."You can trust me. I won't tell Omega or the other guys."

The bat looked and raises an eyebrow, "So you really want to know?" Shadow crossed his arms waiting for an answer. Rouge sighed and spoke quietly. _I don't know how to say this…_Shadow was waiting and Rouge broke the silence."I'm staring at him right now." Shadow stops when Rouge stared straight at him. Rouge saw the look on his face, pale, scare and shock. "Shadow?"

No reply.

"Shadow-"

"WHAT?"

**A/N:… How you like the chapter so far? You'll hear the info. about the last part in the next chapter. Please review or it'll take me awhile to put another chapter up I've notice I'm losing a lot of my reviewers. I might edit some parts when I have time… ALSO, I'm working on a project base on my OCs but not as Sonic characters :D**

**Ying-Yang the Hedgehog belongs to Ying-Yang :D  
><strong>


End file.
